Always a Frog Never a Prince
by Boulder
Summary: Adam Park has a secret, one he has kept bottled up inside of him for years. Sequel now up.
1. My Life

Always a Frog, Never a Prince  
  
  
On the outside he appeared to be just like everyone else, an eighteen year old teen whose only worries were women and college. Boy was that so not the case. The rangers reunion was a once a year tradition, well it wasn't really a tradition since this was the first year of it being created but they had decided to make it a tradition. They were at the beach, and he hated the beach. Adam Park sat on one of the available deckchairs and watched as the other rangers played around, reminisced about old times or just went for a swim. But not Adam, he'd always do this kind of thing, he didn't know why he did but he felt like he had to do it, whenever any of the rangers went out or even on a mission Adam would always lag behind or be the one to stay behind or just the one to not bother joining in. And he was doing it again, as he sat and read his poetry book he could hear the laughter of the other rangers and he'd occasionally look up to see what was going on. Adam knew all the rangers thought that he was just a shy guy but they were definitely wrong about that, before he became a ranger Adam had been a bigmouth and got into trouble often because of it. Problems at home had caused that reaction but when he became a ranger he had something he wanted to do and was dedicated about doing. That was then…and this was now, the other rangers (especially Rocky) would think he was crazy but he missed being a power ranger, ever since Zedd and Rita left they hadn't been needed and that put the black ranger back to where he was when he started…alone.  
  
"Hey Adam, wotcha reading?" glancing upwards he noticed Kimberly standing before him with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.  
  
"Stuff," he replied.  
  
"What kinda stuff?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because I'm interested."  
  
"You mean nosy?"  
  
Kimberly gave him a shocked expression, "Adam Park how dare you," he couldn't help but smile, "I am not nosy, I'm just…intuitive," he raised an eyebrow, "just tell me what your reading."  
  
"Just some poetry," he expected a laugh or some other mockery that Rocky often did but instead she asked instead.  
  
"Any good?" all he could do was nod dumbly slightly taken aback from her reply, "I never thought of you as someone who read poetry?"  
  
"Why not?" she shrugged, god she looked beautiful today, her chestnut hair was let loose and blowing in the sea breeze, denim shorts and a pink shirt completed the set, 'stop it' his mind yelled at him, 'she's out of your league' it continued.  
  
"Anything wrong?" the old pink ranger had a concerned look on her face, he shook his head, Kimberly didn't believe him but decided to let it drop, "Listen we've got uneven teams on football and the guys asked me to come over and ask you because apparently you used to have a thing for me," Adam shot Rocky a death look but the red ranger seemed to find something very interesting to do with the sky. She laughed, "Come on Adam, what'd you say…one game of football?"  
  
The black ranger sighed, "I suppose it couldn't hurt," placing his book to one side he got up and made his way over to the rangers.  
  
"Listen Adam, it's shirts and skins and you're on the skins team so come on…off with the shirt," Jason called.  
  
Panic filled his eyes as Rocky glanced at him extremely nervous, "Uh…do you mind if I'm on the shirts team, I'm kinda cold."  
  
Billy laughed, "Your kidding right, it's boiling out here now stop stalling."  
  
"Y…you don't understand I'd really rather be on the shirts team," Adam replied, he could feel himself sweating and that just made it worse as the others except Rocky all wore confused expressions.  
  
"Ok Adam, here you can swap with me," Tommy offered as they switched sides, "ok…play ball."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The black ranger stood in front of his mirror in his one roomed dorm, when they asked him whether he'd rather a one roomer or two he immediately said one. The young man had been standing there staring at himself for close to ten minutes now and the others were waiting for him. Sighing he grabbed a clean shirt and clutched it tightly before finally slipping the one he had on off, jamming his eyes shut Adam fought back the tears at the sight of the scars that wracked his entire body. Cigarette burns, scars from where he'd been cut with blades, and a dark red patch over his ribcage where he'd been hit with a tazer blast. Quickly yanking his shirt on he made his way out of the apartment and back towards Rocky's truck.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kimberly averted her attention from the wing mirror as she saw Tommy and Kat share a loving kiss in the front seat of Tommy's car that was parked directly behind Trini's. She watched as Adam emerged from his dorm and climbed into the truck before pulling off heading for Tommy and Kats place.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
To say that Tommy had a big apartment didn't do it justice, "Fucking hell," Rocky exclaimed once he'd walked in through the front door, "how the hell do you pay rent for this man?" he turned to Tommy automatically assuming that he paid the bill.  
  
Kat cleared her throat causing the red ranger to look at her, "Actually my mother owns this entire apartment complex so we get to stay here rent free."  
  
"Sweet deal," Aisha cut in while the other rangers unloaded the barbeque equipment off the truck and up the stairs, she watched as Adam headed straight for the fridge and got himself a beer. Dropping the things out on the balcony the yellow ranger decided to confront her friend, "Adam!" he turned to face her, "what's wrong."  
  
"Nothing," his voice was void of all emotion as he turned away and started to admire the stereo, she tapped him on the shoulder, "what?"   
  
This was surprising, Adam snapped at her, but Adam never snaps at anyone, in fact Aisha didn't think that she'd even seen him angry before, "Okay now I know there's something wrong now tell me what," he stared at her and opened his mouth to speak when Zack called.  
  
"Hey Adam, you know how to set this thing up right, coz I'm lost bro."  
  
The black ranger laughed, "Sure thing," he looked back to his longtime friend, "excuse me," she did and he moved off and onto the balcony where he started to help Zack with the barbeque.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Tanya laughed as Jason discussed the time when Billy and Kimberly had their bodies switched a few years ago, meanwhile Trini and Billy were talking about college, Zack and Adam about football and the others were milling around and seemed to be having a good time. Kimberly felt the couch sink as she was joined on it, looking up she saw Tommy, "Hi," was all she managed to muster.  
  
He could see her nervousness, "Hey…you…look great."  
  
She was relieved to see that he was nervous too, "Thanks."  
  
"I've got to tell you something before I tell everyone else…is that ok by you?" she nodded as he leaned closer, "Kat and I are getting married, I thought you should know," this was one of the most painful experiences in his life as he watched Kim swallow a lump the size of California down her throat and force a smile.  
  
"That's great, I'm so happy for you," it was a lie and they both knew it, "excuse me," Tommy watched Kimberly stand and make her way towards the kitchen.   
  
Closing the door she quickly opened the back one but heard a voice ask, "Leaving huh?" she turned to see Adam sitting on the counter cradling a beer in his hands, nodding dumbly he smiled, "go ahead, I'll tell everyone that you had a headache," he whispered the last part and she smiled.  
  
One foot was out of the door when her body started to work on its own, "Hey…you want to take a walk?" her mouth too it seemed, she could see him studying her expression, "I'll just…"  
  
"No," he hopped off the counter, "I'd love to take a walk," nodding her acceptance Kimberly closed the door making sure not to make a sound as her and Adam left the building.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"What're you thinking about?" Kimberly asked as Adam and her walked around the now empty park, it was 1am so everywhere was more or less deserted at the moment.  
  
"Nothing," he replied simply before finishing off his beer and dumping the bottle in a nearby trashcan, the pink ranger studied his face carefully, she had to admit Adam did have a sort of rugged handsomeness about him and what was more he was smart, sensitive, brave and also had an air of mystery around him. But she shook the thoughts from her head, it was probably just the beer talking…but still.  
  
"What are you staring at?" he asked gently touching his face to check that he had nothing on it.  
  
"Why do you do it Adam?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Distance yourself from everyone, in fact I think the only person I've seen you get close to is Rocky…why is that?" he seemed nervous and was rubbing his hands together, "continually you shy away from the group and another thing you keep doing is…"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," he interrupted a tone of finality in his voice.  
  
"Why not? What I mean is if you talk about it then maybe I can…"  
  
"Look do I question you about Tommy?" he immediately regretted that statement at the sight of her crestfallen face.  
  
"I'm sorry Adam," she whispered, "I didn't realize…"  
  
"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," there was an uncomfortable silence between the two, "listen I'm just going to head home…you're flying out tomorrow right?" Kimberly nodded, "I'll see you next time you're in town right?" another nod, "ok I'll see you," turning he broke into a sprint down the park.  
  
"Yeah…I'll see ya," sighing Kimberly turned around and made her way towards the exit and back to the party.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
By Boulder  
  
  
Okay now I've never tried anything quite like this before so be nice in your reviews. This is something I've been thinking of doing for a while involving my two favorite rangers.  
  
P.S. Reviews are always appreciated 


	2. Troubled Thoughts

Always a Frog, Never a Prince  
  
  
"Kim," Trini cried obviously heavily inebriated, stumbling over she slung an arm over her best friends shoulders, tripping they both nearly fell but Kimberly managed to steady herself on the couch and only Trini went down giggling childishly, "where've you been?"  
  
"Nowhere," the pink ranger fell backwards onto the couch, she noticed Trini eyeing her suspiciously, "honest to god Trini me and Adam went for a walk."  
  
"Oh yeah," she raised her eyebrows suggestively, " and where is the man of the moment?" Kimberly elbowed her friend gently, "hey there's nothing wrong with Adam, unless you have something against the tall, dark and handsome type."  
  
"Trini," Kimberly was currently laughing as well as trying to get her words out at the same time, "Adam went home, he was tired."  
  
"Mm hmm I bet his tongue was."  
  
"Trini!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kim…" there was silence between the two, "so did anything happen between you too or not?"  
  
"No!" Kimberly exclaimed exasperated by her friends perseverance in the subject.   
  
"I'm just saying that if something did then I'm all for it," by now Kimberly had her shaking heads in her hands while trying not to smile.  
  
"How did we ever become friends?" the pink ranger joked.  
  
"Because of my winning personality," the yellow ranger smiled showing off her two rows of dazzling white teeth.  
  
"Hey guys," both rangers looked up to see Rocky bound over to them, "have either of you seen Adam? He seems to have pulled the disappearing act on ol Rocko."  
  
"He went home Rocky," Kimberly replied while Trini winked at the point when she said home.  
  
"What and didn't tell me?" he actually sounded offended.  
  
"I'm sure it was nothing personnel," Trini chimed, "He and Kim just needed some time *alone*" she winked again.  
  
Rocky stared back at her confused, "Trini do you have something in your eye?" His response was both women bursting into laughter, "What?" now he was really confused.  
  
"Nothing," Kim waved her hand while trying to stop the pain in her stomach from all the laughing, "like I said, I'm sure it's nothing personnel. He was just tired," he seemed to accept the situation and moved off rejoining the party that was really starting to get into full swing with Zack break dancing in the middle of the wooden floors.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Adam brought the cold water up to his face and poured it over himself feeling some of the tension he was feeling wash away with the water. Dabbing his face dry with the nearby towel he sighed and took a look at his watch, it was just gone two, although he wasn't that tired Adam decided to try and get some sleep anyway. With spring break coming to an end he had to rest up in time for the new college term, his first college term.  
  
He hated himself for the way he left things with Kimberly; his last meaningful words to her were 'Look do I question you about Tommy?' turning he banged his head gently against the wall, "Real smooth Adam," he mumbled, switching off the lamp on his desk he undressed and folded his things before slipping under the cool sheets.  
  
He lay there for what must've been an hour yet couldn't get to sleep, he tossed and turned but nothing seemed to help him. Finally he realized what was bothering him and decided to do something about it, grabbing his clothes he redressed and left his dorm heading for the hotel down on Western and 7th. This was something he really needed to do.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kimberly yawned her sleepy eyes impeding her sight causing her to stub her toe against a well disguised chair in the dark, "Ah…" she winced, "shit," moving the chair she reached the door without further accident and after a brief fumbling with the lock she managed to yank it open, "Adam?"   
  
The surprise in her voice was evident, she obviously hadn't been expecting to see him, "Hi," this was very uncomfortable for the black ranger who couldn't seem to think of anything else to say 'Then why the hell are you here?' his mind screamed at him 'say something before she starts to think you're stalking her' "Uh…can I come in?"  
  
"Sure, I guess," stepping aside Adam entered the momentarily dark hotel room before Kimberly flicked the light switch illuminating the entire room.  
  
He watched her squint as her eyes adjusted to the light, "I'm really sorry for waking you but I just thought that I should come by and apologize for what I said in the park."  
  
Kimberly smiled, "That's sweet Adam, but really there's no need. I pushed about your private life and I shouldn't have, so…I'm sorry."  
  
Adam though wasn't feeling any better about himself, "I had no right to say what I said and I'd hate for you to leave questioning the way I feel towards you."  
  
"Adam," Kimberly took his hand in hers, "I could never question our friendship, I would've thought by now that we could take a little abuse from each other," he nodded his eyes fixed on her small hand that was currently enveloped by his much larger one, god her skin was so soft and smooth, "let's not make it a habit though."  
  
This actually brought about a small chuckle from the ranger, "Deal."  
  
"Now come here and give me a hug," Kimberly wrapped her arms around Adams waist and sighed, the black ranger was quite reluctant about where to put his hands but eventually managed to rest them on her upper back.  
  
'As close as you're ever gonna get my man' his mind informed him, "Kimberly…"  
  
"Mm."  
  
"You know you can always come to me for help if you're ever in trouble right?"  
  
Pulling away she looked up at him slightly confused, "Of course, and you know you that the same goes for you too."  
  
"Oh no," he shook his head, "I could never go to a woman for help, that's just pathetic."  
  
"Adam!" she playfully punched him in the chest, "don't make me represent the female population when I kick your ass," another small punch to the ribs.  
  
"You punch like a girl, you know that right?" they both laughed and once again embraced each other.   
  
They stood like that for a while before Adam realized that he was holding onto her for too long, she hadn't actually released him but he felt that any longer might be intrusive. Grudgingly he pulled away, "I guess I'll let you get some rest, you've got a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for coming round Adam…it means a lot."  
  
"No problem, don't be a stranger when you get back to Florida okay?"  
  
"I promise I won't," leaning up she gave him a light kiss on the cheek and smiled, "it was good to see you again."  
  
Opening the door Adam stepped out and smiled, "Yeah, you too," Kimberly waved as he closed the door and immediately lay back against the wall, his heart was beating like a jackhammer, turning he stared at the door for a moment deliberating whether to knock or not. Shaking his head he lowered his closed fist and slowly made his way down the hall and out of the hotel, "Out of your league," he whispered to himself, "out of your league."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Once the door closed Kimberly turned and sat back down on the edge of her bed slight troubled, during their hug Adams heart had been beating like crazy, probably just nervous that she wouldn't accept his apology. Getting back into bed she wrapped her arms around her body, even though it comforted her and helped her relax there was still something troubling her.   
  
It was definitely something to do with Adam, he was hiding something…the question was what?  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
By Boulder  
  
  
  
Personnel Note  
I'd like to thank everyone for the great feedback I've received especially (Ibonekoen) as I know how good the fics she writes are (I've tried to improve on my sentences) Anyways a million thanks to everyone and if you still like the story please review. Oh and I know this chapter is pretty short but they will get longer. 


	3. Uncomfortable Situation

Always a Frog, Never a Prince  
  
  
Angel Grove airport was its usual busy self, people bustled around dragging behind them suitcases stuffed with clothes, souvenirs or duty free on their way to or from somewhere else. In the middle of the crowd Kimberly stood waiting in line for the desk where the man who took and checked your passport seemed to be explaining something to a young woman who protectively cradled an infant in her arms.  
  
Pretty soon Kimberly noticed the woman throw her free arm up in seemingly exasperation before storming back towards her, "Flight's been cancelled," she yelled severely pissed off her face shaking with rage, "apparently they won't fly back thanks to the tornado that's on the border."  
  
All around the pink ranger people muttered annoyingly about how this was so unfair and whether or not they'd give out refunds to their tickets, Kimberly knew that they would; this had happened to her before in New York city when she'd been there with her father. Sighing Kimberly extracted her cell phone from the confines of her jacket and quickly punched in Trini's number.  
  
Standing to the side she waited patiently before finally a groggy voice answered, (Hello?)  
  
"Trini?" Kimberly asked in hope.  
  
(Kim? What's up) the yellow ranger sounded like death but decided not to comment.  
  
"Trini my flight's been cancelled, I'm at the airport and don't have enough money to get a cab back into town. Is there any way you could come pick me up?" her left hand was praying on its own at the moment.  
  
(I can't Kim) there was silence and the pink ranger could hear the distinct sound of vomiting in the background (I've got food poisoning. Tell me, did you eat the burgers yesterday?)  
  
"No, I wasn't that hungry…why?" her voice was now uncertain not liking where all this was going.  
  
(Because as far as I know we've all got it, I'm going to kill Rocky when I'm better, apparently he undercooked them) there was a pause before there was more vomiting.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
(Oh yeah I'll be fine in a couple of days. Listen I haven't talked to Tommy, Kat, Aisha or Adam. You could try one of them.)  
  
"Okay Trini, I will, thanks and I hope you're better soon," her response was more vomiting which broke a smile onto her face.  
  
(Me too Kim, come visit me, bye) the line went dead and Kimberly groaned running her hand through her loose auburn hair.  
  
Phoning Aisha her day just got worse when the other yellow ranger also informed her that she had food poisoning, there was no way she was going to call Kat or Tommy so that left only one person, "Please be okay, please be okay," she prayed before she pressed the call button.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Oh," Rocky groaned lying on his side still in bed, he felt like death and was adamant to let as many people know as possible, "I think I'm dying man," above him Adam just laughed and shook his head, "It's not funny, I think I am."  
  
"You'll be fine in a couple of days, you just need rest," the black ranger replied while opening one of the curtains letting sunlight into the room, but all he got in response was an angry shout from Rocky to shut them again, sighing he redrew them and sat down on the seat in the corner of the room, "You've got no one to blame but yourself you know," he commented helpfully.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got a lot of angry people who aren't going to let me forget about that one," Rocky slouched onto his back, "I hate being me sometimes."  
  
Adam just ignored him while flicking through the paper, however he was disturbed when there was a shrill ring that sounded distinctively like his cell phone. Snapping the top open he brought it up to his ear while watching Rocky cover his head with a pillow in a weak attempt to smother himself, "Hello," he laughed.  
  
(Adam) he definitely recognized that voice, and she sounded relieved.  
  
"Hey Kimberly, you ill too?" he noticed Rocky raise his head from the bed a quizzical look on his face.  
  
(Please tell me you don't have food poisoning) her voice sounded like she was practically begging him.  
  
"Uh…no, no I don't, I'm as fit as a fiddle, why?" he heard her let a sigh of relief, "Are you okay Kim?"  
  
(Um, yeah, listen I need a favor. I'm at the airport, my plane was cancelled and I hate to ask this but could you possibly come pick me up) Rocky was meanwhile trying to get his attention mouthing 'Is she okay' Adam just nodded (I hate to ask but…)  
  
"No, it's cool," he interrupted, "I'll be there in about ten minutes. You'll be outside the main gates right?"  
  
(Yes, thank you *so* much Adam. You're a lifesaver)  
  
"Just sit tight, I won't be long," hanging up he quickly swiped the car keys on the desk beside him, "I'm borrowing your car," before Rocky had time to protest Adam was already closing the door behind him leaving his best friend to ponder what all that was about before shrugging and collapsing back onto the bed, for him today was a day for self pity, and he was determined to make the most of it.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Kimberly let out an exasperated sigh when the familiar form of Rocky's car pulled up alongside her, she wasn't sure why but she half hadn't expected Adam to turn up. Opening the door he climbed out and gave her a friendly smile, "Having some trouble?" she just laughed and nodded, climbing out of the car he helped load her bags into the trunk and slammed it shut. "God," he groaned, "what the hell do you have in there, and please don't say shoes."  
  
"No, just some reminders to take back home, for all I know it could be another year before I see you guys again," sliding into the passengers side she was sure she caught sight of some sort of mark on the top of Adam's arm when he slid in beside her, "what's that."  
  
"Nothing," he cursed inside, that was a more abrupt answer than he'd intended.  
  
"It looks like a scar, where'd you get it," Kimberly obviously didn't seem that bothered, she was just interested.  
  
"I…uh…fell on a bit of broken glass a few years back while playing football," she laughed, "blame it on Rocky actually, he was the one who threw the ball," Adam had always been a good liar even though he didn't do it often. Kimberly smiled and sunk back into her seat, "So where to m'lady?"  
  
"Why kind sir, I shall like you to take me to Trini's abode where I might wash up and have to something to nibble on," shaking his head from her antics Adam put the car in drive and pulled away heading out of the airport.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Trini stumbled towards the door a tissue covering up her mouth while she desperately tried to keep her stunning digestive pyro-techniques under control. Opening the door she smiled noticing her two guests who didn't return it, in fact Adam actually winced. "Is it that bad?" she asked wearily.  
  
"Uh…no! You look great," Kimberly smiled falsely.  
  
"For a corpse, OW," Adam held his arm where the pink ranger had swatted him.  
  
"Is it okay to come in or?" Trini nodded and stepped aside as her two friends made their way indoors.  
  
Once inside Trini closed the door and leaned back against it watching them both take a seat, she eyed Adam curiously trying to figure out whether or not anything did happen between the two of them last night. He seemed slightly agitated around the pink ranger and made it a point to sit as far away as possible. "Trini!"   
  
His voice snapped her back to reality and it was only then that she realized that she'd been staring at him, "Huh?"  
  
"Are you alright? You seemed in a daze."  
  
"I'm fine," she assured while coming off the counter and taking a seat in between the two, "So…Adam…" he turned to look at her, "Great party last night huh?"  
  
"Yeah, it was fun," he acknowledged.  
  
"Anything…*interesting* happen?" she was laughing on the inside when she saw the look Kimberly shot her.  
  
Adam though was confused, "Interesting? I don't understand."  
  
"Oh you know, found a five dollar bill, got the feeling of deja-vous, kissed a certain someone," she sneaked that last bit in quietly.  
  
"No I don't think…wait what!" Adams jaw dropped, "No of course not, why? What gave you that idea?"  
  
Trini shook her head a devilish smile on her face, "Oh no reason, a little birdy just told me that you and Kim went for a little moonlight stroll last night."   
  
Adam looked at Kimberly who was shaking her head while facing the floor, why did Trini have to be so embarrassing?   
  
"I…uh…um…no!" Adam was turning a deep shade of red, which made the yellow ranger even certain that there was something going on.  
  
"You're blushing Adam," she could see he was trying to stop but instead he actually seemed to get redder, she decided to take pity on him and change the subject. "So…how are the others?"  
  
Adam breathed a sigh of relief and felt his cheeks return to their normal color, "As far as I know the only people who are fine are myself, Kim and Kat," being that Tommy's new girlfriend was a vegetarian that was a given.  
  
"Did the two of you know that Kat and Tommy are getting married," both rangers looked shocked from Kim's outburst and started to shift uncomfortably in their seats, "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence before Adam spoke up, "Tommy asked us not to say anything."  
  
"He wanted to tell you himself," Trini added, this was breaking her heart as she watched Kim nod and pretend that she was fine with it, "You okay?"  
  
The old pink ranger smiled falsely, "Why shouldn't I be?"  
  
More uncomfortable silence, Adam desperately tried to think of something to say, eventually he managed to ask, "So Kim?" she looked over to him, "how long is the delay going to be before you can go back home?"  
  
"About a week I think," she looked over hopefully at Trini, "I don't suppose I could…" she trailed off.  
  
The yellow ranger sighed, "Sorry Kim, no can do. My room mate is coming back tomorrow and what with her boyfriend crashing here nearly every night there isn't enough room," the pink ranger nodded understanding, "Can't you go back to the hotel?"  
  
"No money."  
  
The yellow ranger smiled deviously, "Well there is always one person I could think of," she was staring at Adam but the black ranger just looked oblivious.  
  
"What," Trini rolled her eyes, "Oh…I…um…" he was frantically searching his mind for an excuse but couldn't seem to find one.  
  
"You do live alone," Trini pressed, "And it would only be for a week."  
  
"Trini, stop it!" Kim stated firmly, she could see Adam wasn't responding well to the increasing pressure, "I can always…"  
  
"It's no problem," Adam didn't even realize he'd said the words until he heard them coming out of his mouth, both women stared at him and he sighed, "Really, I'd be happy to have you stay with me for a week Kim," another grade A lie but he managed to pull it off by the reaction he was getting.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
Trini clapped her hands together, "Then it's settled, you will stay with Adam," she motioned to Kim and then Adam, "Sometimes I amaze myself with my incredible negotiating skills."  
  
"The trick is to become so annoying that the man will accept anything just to get her to shut up," Adam replied nonchalantly.  
  
Trini opened her mouth to protest when her face seemed to turn from when of sarcasm to pain, "Oh god," and with those words she started running to the bathroom.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Rocky flicked through the channels on Adam's television while trying to get the hang of knitting himself a blanket. He didn't know why he was doing it, he was just so *bored* due to the fact that if he didn't keep busy then he'd start throwing up everywhere he'd dug out the pair of knitting needles that his grandmother had given him a few years back in case of emergency and had gone to work.  
  
He looked up when the sound of the key in the lock was heard, "About time," he called, he noticed Adam come through the door and toss the keys to Rocky's car onto the dresser before lugging in a suitcase. "So what was up with Kim? She okay?"  
  
"I'm fine thank you Rocky," his head snapped up at the sight of the pink ranger standing in the doorway, "Trini says that as soon as she's better you're a dead man."  
  
"She said that?"  
  
Kimberly frowned while trying to remember, "I think it was that, although I couldn't really hear her properly over the constant throwing up."  
  
"I'm dead," the red ranger murmured as Kimberly her second suitcase in the corner.  
  
Adam though was staring at his friend quizzically as if seeing him for the first time, "So…what'd you knit now?"  
  
"Hey," Rocky pointed one of the needles at his best friend threateningly, "I'll stab you, I'm tired, I'm ill and I can't go anywhere so don't push me."  
  
The black ranger leaned against his dresser a playful smile on his face, "No offense but you look really queer doing that," his response was a flying ball of wool that he had to duck under to avoid.  
  
"Don't listen to him Rocky," Kimberly replied while taking a seat next to him on the bed, "I think it's very brave that you finally decided to explore your feminine side."  
  
The red ranger smiled triumphantly, "Thank you Kim."  
  
"Oh," the pink ranger cut in as if forgetting something, "and I have some panties you could borrow if you want to explore some more."  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Rocky shot to his feet and pointed at Kim and Adam in turn, "I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work," he began to backpedal slowly, "I refuse to play your mind games," he stumbled slightly while tripping over Kimberly's bag causing the other two to laugh.  
  
"And I also have this red lipstick that I think would really suit you," she beckoned him closer, "Come here, I'll help you put it on."  
  
"AH," he thrust a finger out stopping her in mid stride, "Stay where you are, I am going back to my room, to feel self-pity and loathing," he glared playfully at all of them and turned to leave.  
  
"Hey Rocko," the red ranger turned and caught the ball of wool that he'd thrown at Adam, "Don't forget your wool," the red ranger closed the door and both rangers burst into laughter.  
  
"How did he get in here," Kimberly asked while taking a look around the place, she figured that there'd be just enough room for the two of them. There was a reclining chair in the corner that she could sleep on plus enough space for her makeup in the bathroom.  
  
Noticing her looking at the open bathroom door he closed it gently, "He's got a key," he noticed the confusion on her face and shrugged, "I gave him one so he'd stop picking the lock instead," she laughed, "I'm being serious," but that just made her laugh more. Once she'd stopped there was silence, "Listen you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the chair."  
  
Kimberly raised her eyebrows, "Thank you Adam but I don't mind taking the chair, this is your home and I…"  
  
He held up a hand though silencing her, "Exactly, this is my home and you have to abide by my rules. And the one rule is I get the chair," she smiled kindly, "Plus I know how much you women need your beauty sleep and you look like you could use some catching up," this earned him a pillow in the face and he chuckled.  
  
Standing the pink ranger seemed slightly nervous about something, "Adam…" she began uncertainly, "Is it okay if I take a shower? I didn't have time last night what with the party and all."  
  
"Oh, go ahead. It's pretty simple to use, just adjust the heat with the taps and you'll be fine. If you need any help just give me a call," she raised her eyebrows and he realized how that must've sounded, "Uh…what I mean is…with the water."  
  
"Mm hmm," Kimberly walked past him, "I'll bet you did," entering the bathroom she closed the door with a click and Adam sighed while collapsing onto the bed, Kimberly Hart was living with him, for a week.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into," he murmured while grabbing the remote and changing the channel on the t.v.  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
By Boulder  
  
  
  
Personnel Note  
I just want to apologize for the delay of this chapter but with my new job it's often a choice between writing or sleep, and I like sleep. Anyways to all readers who are enjoying this story please review as it what motivates me to keep going. 


	4. Compromising Situation

Always a Frog, Never a Prince  
Things were not going so good.  
  
Kimberly had only been living with him for one days and they'd already had a very uncomfortable moment.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
His first day of collage had been pretty tough but he'd managed to get through all of the lectures without falling asleep. When he got back to his dorm though he discovered it empty and logically concluded that Kimberly must've been over the still ill Trini's, boy was he ever wrong. With the pink ranger seemingly out of sight he deliberated that now might be the best time to take a shower, however when he opened the door to the bathroom he got a bit of a surprise.  
  
"AH."  
  
"AH," Adam yelled in response as the very nude pink ranger quickly covered herself with the towel, suffice to say he averted his eyes to the floor and just to make sure put his right hand against his face shielding her from view. "Kim…" he managed to splutter, "I…I'm sorry I didn't realize that you were home."  
  
"It's okay Adam," Kimberly wrapped the towel around her body, "but could you maybe close the door so I can get dressed."  
  
"Oh, right, sure," pulling the door closed he heard a 'thank you' drift through the other side of the door. Standing completely still and highly embarrassed Adam felt the need to escape, grabbing his keys he reopened and closed the front door and made his way down the hall to Rocky's.  
  
God he needed a drink.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Is she really all that?"  
  
Adam stared at Rocky dumbfounded, "Rocky!"  
  
The red ranger held up his hands innocently, "What, all I'm asking is, is she as hot under the clothes as she is with them on?" the black ranger shook his head and took another pull from the bottle of Bud in his hand, "You can tell me," he continued to coax, "I won't tell a soul."  
  
"YES okay, she is even more beautiful with her clothes off than on, now will you please shut up about the subject?" Rocky smiled, pleased with himself he lay back down in bed.  
  
"You jammy bastard," Rocky ignored the profanity Adam used and sighed, "So, apart from that how was your first day here."  
  
Adam sighed, "Okay I guess, a few of the courses seem a bit harder than I'd expected but nothing I can't handle," there was a small pause, "You?"  
  
"Fine, although the lecturers weren't that happy about me leaving every five minutes to go throw up. But I.T seems like a walk in the park."  
  
"Of course, all you have to do all day is in front of a computer screen and pretend to type something meaningful all day. Then when it comes to your exam you'll probably just copy something off of the internet," Adam muttered.  
  
"Oooooo," Rocky teased, "don't get all bitchy with me just because English is harder. I told you to come into I.T with me, at least then I could help you out," Adam scoffed at that remark. Rocky smiled, "You're right, you should've done Biology, at least then you would've got a head start on people what with Kim showing you all you need to know."  
  
Adam raised a finger to threaten the red ranger but instead he found himself smiling, lowering his finger he shook his head, "You are such a jackass sometimes."  
  
Rocky held out his arms, "That's why everybody loves me."  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
"You mean he saw everything?" Kimberly nodded, "E…V…E…R…Y T…H…I…N…G?"  
  
"For god's sake Trini yes, okay, he saw everything," Kimberly buried her head in her hands, "I've never been so mortified." The yellow ranger was far from sympathetic though and instead burst into laughter, "TRINI!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kim," Trini sealed her mouth but a laugh escaped, so she clamped her hand over it as well.   
  
"It's not funny."  
  
Once Trini had managed to calm herself she removed her hand and cleared her throat before starting to talk, "I know you're embarrassed Kimberly, but why? I mean it's not like you have three breasts, or a great big, hideous boil on your thigh, in fact…you look pretty damn good naked."  
  
Kimberly stared at her friend strangely, "Thanks."  
  
"You know what I mean, it could be worse than it is," the pink ranger cursed inside of her head knowing that what Trini was saying made a lot of sense, "So he see saw you naked, it's not the end of the world."  
  
The pink ranger sighed, "You're right, I suppose."  
  
Trini nodded, "Aren't I always."  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" all she got in reply was the finger, "So how are you feeling today?"  
  
"Better, almost good enough to go kick Rocky's ass in fact."  
  
Kimberly smiled, "I don't think he's well enough to take a beating at the moment, he's still pretty woozy."  
  
The yellow ranger seemed to brighten at that news, "Is he in pain?" Kimberly laughed, "please tell he is in tremendous pain," she was almost begging the pink ranger.  
  
"Let's just say he's suffering," the yellow ranger smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Fine, I'll let him get better," a cunning smile crossed her lips, "Then, just when he thinks his suffering is over I'm gonna kick his ass."  
  
Kimberly shook her head, "You're evil."  
  
Trini thought about that for a moment, "I can live with that."  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Adam glanced up when he heard a key being slipped into the lock of the door, setting his book down on the table he entwined his hands together and waited. He figured the best way to diffuse this uncomfortable situation was with a joke.  
  
Kimberly entered the room and noticed that all of the lights were off, apart from the lamp next to the reclining chair where the black ranger was sat. His eyes were narrowed into slits and his hands were entwined as he slowly rocked back and forth on the chair, "Hi," this was very uncomfortable.  
  
"Don't you hi me young lady," Adam stood up and lifted his shirt sleeve slightly to reveal his watch, "What time do you call this," his voice was reminiscent of the psychos that were portrayed on the television, "I have been out of my mind with worry, in this home we are home no later than 9:30 young lady."  
  
Kimberly leaned against the wall a sly smirk on her face, "I'm sorry *mom*, I was just over Trini's," Adam looked shocked.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay away from that girl," he wagged his finger as if scolding her, "she's nothing but trouble and will end up in hell for her sins."  
  
Kimberly pouted playfully, "We didn't do anything wrong," Adam smiled, "All we did is invite some friends over and…you know…have one big gangbang. I honestly thought it would be over sooner," Adam laughed and seemed to have finished, but Kimberly wanted to make him squirm a little. "But then two guys mounted me and I really couldn't stop them since I was being driven face first into the carp…"  
  
"Wow, wow, wow," Adam held up a hand stopping her, "I concede, too much."  
  
"Then I win," Kimberly stated simply.  
  
Adam nodded, "You win…this time."  
  
Feeling a lot more comfortable Kimberly flicked the main light on and turned to Adam who seemed to be a little on edge, "Adam, are you still embarrassed."  
  
"No," that was a bad lie and winced at the sound of his voice, Christ he sounded like a teenager again. Kimberly grinned at him, "I want to apologize though, I should've called to make sure."  
  
"That's right you should've," Kimberly scolded in a high and mighty tone of voice.  
  
"Although, it wasn't all my fault."  
  
"Adam Park, are you suggesting I wanted you to come in and catch me like that?"  
  
Adam stared at her, "Hmm, it was a bit strange how the water was conveniently shut off as soon as a certain someone heard the door open," Kimberly's eyes went wide with shock which made him laugh on the inside, "Plus you could've given me some sort of signal, like…sock on the handle. Leaving me a note…the list goes on and on."  
  
"Oh…and…and what about you keeping the door open as long as possible," the grin vanished from Adam's face, "If I didn't know better Adam I'd think you were trying to take advantage."  
  
Adam took a moment to recover, "Phht, like you didn't want me to give you the come on."  
  
"Like you didn't want me to want you to give me the come on," Adam suddenly realized how stupid that sounded.  
  
Kimberly laughed, "How about we call it quits, next time either one of us takes a shower we hang a sock on the door, deal."  
  
Adam nodded, "Deal," and shook hands with the pink ranger.  
  
Kimberly sighed, "Now…if you don't mind I'd like to get some shut eye."  
  
Adam yawned, "Yeah, I'm pretty wiped myself." Watching her drop her bag on the floor Adam motioned to the light, "Hit the lights."  
  
Kimberly turned them off and managed to fumble her way to the bed where she began to get undressed, "And don't you try anything during the night."  
  
"Like I'd want to," Adam teased before pulling the blanket on the floor over himself, "Cute buns though."  
  
Kimberly smiled, "Goodnight Adam."  
  
"Goodnight Kim."   
To Be Continued  
By Boulder  
Personnel Note  
I just want to apologize for the delay of this chapter but with my new job it's often a choice between writing or sleep, and I like sleep. Anyways to all readers who are enjoying this story please review as it what motivates me to keep going. 


	5. A Flash of White

Always a Frog, Never a Prince  
--------------------  
It as a beautiful Tuesday morning in Angel Grove, the birds were out, chirping happily from their branches, while the sun shined up in the sky bathing the residents of California in soothing warmth. Adam walked slowly around Angel Grove campus reveling in the heat that they were blessed with. Taking a seat under a nearby tree he watched from his shaded area as students milled around happy in their everyday existence. It occasionally brought about a small smile from the black ranger in knowing that he had helped save these people from certain death more times than he could count. And yet it was surprising how fast people forgot about the danger that Zedd and Rita had once posed to Angel Grove. No more than three months ago the same people who were walking the streets would've been constantly looking over their shoulders, wondering whether or not the next time they turned around they'd see a flock of putty patrollers or another mutant creature created in Finsters lab bearing down on them.  
  
"Hey," snapping out of his trance he glanced up, squinting his eyes in the process to try and identify whoever had addressed him.  
  
"Tommy," now this was a surprise, the black and white ranger had never been best of friends and usually if they passed one another in the streets a simple nod of acknowledgement or 'hi' would be exchanged. Adam couldn't even remember the last time the two of them talked alone, without anyone else there.  
  
"Do you mind if I," the white ranger motioned to the spot next to him.  
  
Adam shrugged, "Go ahead, it's a free country," Tommy let out a contented sigh as he slumped down next to Adam, his back resting comfortably against the large tree trunk. "How're you feeling, Jason told me you had food poisoning."  
  
"I'm okay," Tommy smirked, "Which is more than I can say for Rocky when I get a hold of him."  
  
Adam chuckled, "Get in line, apparently Trini's got first dibs in the ass kicking department. Besides he's still pretty ill, must've been the amount he ate."  
  
"We always said that mouth of his was going to get him into trouble," Tommy said, this prompted laughter from the two rangers. Once they'd quietened Tommy asked a question which Adam had been expecting ever since he sat down, "I hear Kim's staying with you."  
  
"Yeah," Adam pretended to not think anything about it and instead kept his gaze fixed on the students passing.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's fine, she didn't eat the meat so she's well enough."  
  
"That's not what I mean Adam, and you know it's not," Tommy's voice was soft and calm, it sounded as if he really did care about how Kim was feeling.  
  
"How do you think she's feeling Tommy? She comes back here expecting to have some fun with old friends, she already has to deal with the fact that you and Kat are together and then you shove that in her face," there was no venom or malice in Adam's voice. In fact there was no kind of emotion in it at all, his voice was just…neutral, as if the regular Adam had vacated the premises and his mouth had been left on autopilot, "It's breaking her heart to see you two together."  
  
Tommy sighed, his face full of remorse, "I know, and I hate seeing her this way. But I couldn't not tell her, imagine what that'd look like," Adam kinda understood what he meant, but still, he felt no sympathy for Tommy. "Maybe I should talk to her, try to explain, maybe I can…"  
  
"Make things worse than they already are," Adam finished. Finally turning his head to look Tommy in the eyes he sighed, "Listen Tommy, Kimberly needs time to heal. But by seeing and thinking about you she's not going to be ale to, just give her time. She'll be fine, you know as well as I do how tough Kimberly is."  
  
"I suppose," the two of them fell silent, Tommy was fiddling nervously with a twig he found next to the tree while Adam just stared into space.  
  
However the uncomfortable silence was short lived when Adam's cell phone burst into life, shrilling and vibrating inside of his pocket. Digging deep for it Adam finally managed to grasp a hold of the infernal contraption and held it up to his ear. "Hello?"  
  
Hi, Adam it was Kimberly, Adam quickly gave a sideways glance at Tommy who was pretending that he was currently deaf.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" he asked, trying to act as normal as possible.  
  
Nothing, everything's fine. I was thinking though, as a thank you how about I buy dinner tonight? she sounded in a much better mood which brought an involuntary smile to Adams lips.  
  
"Uh…that sounds great, thanks."  
  
Good. What would you prefer, Italian or Chinese?  
  
"Italian…definitely."  
  
Italian it is then, see you tonight.  
  
"Bye," Adam pressed the end call button and tucked his phone back into his jeans pocket.  
  
"She sounded in a much better mood," Tommy said, his voice holding a sarcastic tone to it.  
  
"Yeah, she's doing well," Adam commented as if it was nothing.  
  
Tommy nodded, his jaw slightly clenched, "I'll see you Adam," abruptly he got to his feet and made his way back towards the path.  
  
Adam winced slightly, "Yeah, see you Tommy." Groaning he ran his hands through his mop of black hair, 'Well that went well' his mind whispered sarcastically to him.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Kimberly stared at herself in the mirror, grasping the hairbrush firmly in one hand she started to run it through her chestnut brown hair in long continuous strokes. She'd felt good when she woke up this morning, it was a beautiful day full of possibilities, and the one Kimberly had chosen was to treat herself to a day of rest and relaxation. First she'd taken a long relaxing bubble bath, followed by giving herself a facial, doing her nails and finally, now, combing her hair.   
  
Out of the corner of the mirror she noticed a picture sitting on the desk next to Adams bed, turning around she approached the small frame and picked it up in her left hand while her right continued to run the hairbrush through her damp hair. She giggled seeing both Rocky and Adam striking stupid poses while dressed in what seemed to be Halloween costumes, apparently they both went dressed as women, their blonde wigs looking like dead cats on their heads while each had a leg up in the air while they hugged. Setting it back on the table Kimberly noticed one of the other pictures in the room was one of the rangers when they first got their animal spirits. It was set at the fireworks display, it showed all of the rangers together, everyone was smiling, except for Adam. He just stared back at the camera a solemn look on his face, it was almost as if he didn't belong there, and only he knew it. The other photos all consisted of him and Rocky or him and Aisha or him, Rocky and Aisha. They were definitely taken before they became rangers, large smiles donned each of their faces along with wicked gleams in their eyes.  
  
She was brought back to reality by a steady knocking on the door, setting her brush down Kimberly scooted over towards the door, hugging her pink robe tightly to her body she unfastened the latch and pulled the door open.  
  
Who she saw knocked her for six, "Tommy?"  
  
He shifted nervously from one foot to another, "Hey Kim, can we talk?"  
To Be Continued  
By Boulder  
Authors Note  
Kinda short this time but I promise you the next one will be longer. On a different note I am completely blown away by all the reviews I'm receiving from people liking this story, those people are what motivate me to finish it. So a million thanks to everyone who has reviewed and if you're still enjoying the story please do so again.  
Boulder 


	6. A Heated Exchange

Always a Frog, Never a Prince  
Rocky would protest that he gave Adam ample warning of what was coming. The black ranger though did not agree. "Adam! Heads up," a millisecond later a football crashed into the back of the black rangers head causing him to lurch forward slightly.  
  
Turning, Adam grabbed the back of his head where the point of the ball had impacted, he could see the red ranger approaching laughing his head off. "Damn it Rocky, you do that every time and every time it brings me an inch closer to kicking your ass."  
  
The red ranger leant down and picked the ball up off of the floor before collapsing onto the ground in a lying position next to the black ranger, "Oh come on Adam," he managed to get out between laughs, "You've got to admit, that you fall for it every time."  
  
"Only because I hold out some faint hope that one of these days you'll mature into a responsible person," Adam grumbled.  
  
Rocky looked shocked, "Never!" he shouted, "I intend to stay this way for ever," he looked nosily over to the files on Adams lap, "What's that?"  
  
Sighing Adam turned his head to look at Rocky who gave his best smile, "Notes from English."  
  
"Boring," the red ranger echoed.  
  
"Is there something you want?" Adam said, his best friend shrugged and shook his head, "So you were bored and decided to annoy me," a nod for confirmation. "I'm tempted to let Trini and the others know that you're better and have been forcing me to lie to them in fear of getting a beating."  
  
"Hey," Rocky pointed an accusing finger at Adam, "I am not afraid of Trini, if she comes near me I'll give her the back of me 'and and say 'Oi, woman. Get in the kitchen now and make me breakfast.'"  
  
Adam laughed, "And you wonder why no woman will go out with you," Rocky just made a face.  
  
There was a brief silence as Adam went back to looking over his notes while Rocky span the football on his index finger, in an attempt to see how long he could go without the ball slipping off. Eventually though it did and Rocky was back to being bored again, sighing he looked around, desperately searching for something to do, he could find nothing though and just stared intently at the black ranger who was scribbling something in his file.  
  
Adam glanced to his right to see Rocky staring at him, a blank expression on his face, trying to ignore him he went back to his work but pretty soon glanced to his right again to see Rocky still staring at him. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Rocky replied, "I'm just waiting till you finish."  
  
"I might be a while," Adam said, focusing back to his file.  
  
"I can wait," seeing that the staring act wasn't working Rocky opted instead to whistling a tune, pretty soon though his whistling became whispering as he sung a song. His whispering then became singing Rollin by Limp Biscuit in extremely off cue fashion until Adam finally threw his pen down on the file and turned to glare at him. All he got instead was another Rocky Desantos award winning smile.  
  
"Rocky, I have to get this work done," Adam said, trying to reason with his best friend, "So if you go away now, then maybe I'll won't tell the others that…"  
  
Before he could finish though he got interrupted, "Hey! When did Kimberly and Tommy start talking again?"  
  
Adam turned dumb, staring at his best friend who extracted an apple from his pocket and took a bite out of it, "What?"  
  
"Huh?" Rocky glanced at Adam, he could tell his friend was trying to figure out whether he was lying or not. "Ah see," he pointed a finger once again, "don't know everything now do you Mr Smarty Pants."  
  
"When? Where? What about?"  
  
Rocky though scrunched up his eyebrows and looked confused, it was as if he was deep in thought, trying to remember, "I'm not that sure," that statement though didn't hold up by the smirk on his face, "Maybe five bucks will refresh my memory."  
  
"Rocky!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Rocky held up his hands, "I passed by your dorm just now, I could hear Kimberly talking to someone who naturally I thought was you but just as I passed by I heard Tommy's voice."  
  
"What were they talking about?"  
  
The red ranger shrugged, Adam glared at him, "I'm telling the truth this time, I couldn't really make out what they were saying, but whatever it was…" he paused to take another bite out of his apple, "sounded pretty heated."  
  
"Damn it," gathering up his files while Rocky looked on confused Adam stuffed them back into his bag and got to his feet.  
  
"Where're you going?" the red ranger asked getting up.  
  
"To see what's going on," Adam replied while jogging off, Rocky stood there for a second chewing on the piece of apple in his mouth before ducking behind the tree when seeing a familiar yellow ranger walking down the path towards the library.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Kimberly stared back at Tommy, her heart was beating a mile a minute and her face registered shock, confusion and…well more shock. The white ranger was still on the other side of the door, his eyes were averted to the ground, he couldn't even look her in the eye any more. Instinctively stepping aside Kimberly held the door open as Tommy made his way inside. Closing it behind her she glanced at Tommy for a moment, his eyes were wondering around the room, taking in the photos and anything else he found of interest.  
  
"Kim I…"  
  
"What're you doing here?" the words were like a reaction, she didn't mean to say them in that harsh, abrupt tone, but that was just the way they came out. And it seemed to make Tommy even more nervous as his eyes traveled back south to the ground.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, see if you were okay," his voice was soft, and his body language was reminiscent of a child who was about to get a scolding.  
  
"I'm fine," for some reason Kimberly couldn't seem to let her voice be gentle, it seemed determined to come out pissed. And her day had been going so well.  
  
Tommy nodded, "Good, good," he said quietly. His eyes came back up from the floor and stared her straight in the eyes, "You look great."  
  
Kimberly's jaw clenched and her body stiffened. She used to love hearing those words coming out of his mouth; they had seemed so natural from him. But now they just made her angry, "Thanks," she managed to force out between gritted teeth, breezing past him, the back of her pink robe billowing behind her Kimberly began to set her clothes her was going to wear tonight out on the bed. Tommy watched her do this, he smiled slightly seeing her favorite pink shirt getting laid out along with her jeans. She then proceeded to go over and check her hair in the mirror once more, she could see him staring at her. He wasn't moving when all she wanted from him right now was to leave, "Listen Tommy," she began her voice a little softer but still pretty cold, "I don't really have time to talk right now," she went to walk past him once again, "So if you wouldn't mind…" she was halted though when he gently gripped her arm stopping her forward momentum.  
  
She looked up into his deep brown eyes that she'd always thought could see into her soul and swallowed involuntarily, "Stop it," he whispered gently, she didn't reply and just stared back, "I know your hurting Kim…"  
  
Her eyes narrowed, "Don't flatter yourself," he tried to wriggle her arm free but he tightened his grip slightly preventing her going anywhere.  
  
"Kim, please, I can't go on like this. Scream at me, shout at me, hit me even but don't pretend that you don't care," he was practically pleading with her.  
  
But Kimberly couldn't have cared less, "Who's pretending?" this time she wrenched her arm free and approached the bed where she started to gather up her clothes that needed to be cleaned and stuffed them into a plastic carrier bag ready for the launderette.  
  
The white ranger watched her do this, he couldn't take what she was doing, it was as if the Kimberly he knew and had loved was gone and he was now talking to a stranger. But he knew what she was doing, "Okay, so you don't care, I mean why should you. You leave for Florida, break my heart without a second thought, then Kat comes along, takes your powers, your friends, and me," he paused for a response but didn't get one. "So you're telling me that you're not in the least bit angry?" Once again there was no response from Kimberly though, "I know you're pain Kimberly, I feel it too," he became quiet, "I'm hurting too," Kimberly froze and turned to face Tommy, her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"What the hell would you know about my pain?" she hissed.  
  
"I know that it's eating you alive," Tommy replied with conviction, "And it's killing me knowing that I'm the one who did this too you."  
  
Kimberly raised her eyebrows seemingly unimpressed, "Oh, I'm sorry Tommy," she remarked sarcastically, "I don't mean to make you feel bad."  
  
"Kimberly you know that's not what I…"  
  
"No, no, you're right Tommy. I'm a terrible person, and turnabout is fair play, I mean…I broke your heart, so you…ripped out mine," the pink ranger burned a whole through his head with her eyes that were alight with fury. "Poor little Tommy, surrounded by friends, family and a soon to be wife, it must be so hard for you living amongst all of these loved ones," her voice became bitter and sarcastic, "I just hope you can manage without killing yourself."  
  
Tommy'd had enough of this, he'd tried to be nice, he'd tried to be civil, he'd even tried to be a friend and she'd thrown it back in his face. "You know what Kim, it's not only me to blame here, I'm not the one who left for Florida without giving you a second thought. I loved you more than anything in the world, and you know it."  
  
"What'd you expect Tommy? This was my life, I couldn't not go, and yes I did expect you to be upset with me but when I came back here I didn't expect you to throw the fact that you were getting married in my face. I mean what was it Tommy, you got lonely without having someone to wake up next to in the morning so you pick up the first blonde bimbo who's impressed by a martial arts expert and ask her to marry you?"  
  
"Don't bring Kat into this," Tommy stalled, "and what about you. Shacking up with Adam to try and make me jealous."  
  
"Oh don't flatter yourself," Kimberly snapped, "Adam's being a friend, and unlike you he's a lot more trusting and a hell of a lot more of a good person."  
  
Tommy stalled for a second, his mind processing what she'd just said. "Is there something going on between the two of you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me," Kimberly shook her head and turned away from him, this argument was taking a lot out of her and she didn't have the time to answer stupid questions by some paranoid ex boyfriend, "Answer me Kimberly."  
  
"No, of course not," Kimberly whirled around to face him, "Adam, is a gentleman, not some perv who'd let me stay at his place just to try and get me into bed."  
  
"So if there's nothing going on why are you making him dinner tonight," the pink ranger stared at him strangely, "Yeah, I had a conversation with your good friend Adam earlier on, you two sounded awfully chummy on the telephone."  
  
"Oh," Kimberly cried in frustration, her hands balling up into fists, "You can be such an asshole sometimes, there is nothing going on between Adam and me. Yes, I'm having dinner with him, as a thank you for letting me stay here. Despite what you think Tommy, not every guy has a personnel agenda," she calmed down, "Now, leave me alone."  
  
Tommy stayed silent, his breathing heavier due to all the yelling that had taken place. This had not gone as he had planned, "Kim I…"  
  
"Please leave me alone," she whispered, now she was the one who couldn't bear to look at him.  
  
"I'm not leaving until we sort this out," Tommy stated firmly.  
  
"GET OUT," the pink ranger screamed, grabbing an ornament from the bed she flung it at the door in an attempt to scare him out so she could cry, release some of the pain. However just as she released the small, china object the door opened and Adam stepped through straight into the path of the airborne weapon.  
  
The sound of shattering china filled the room as the ornament impacted against the black rangers skull shattering and lacerating his skin with the small shards. Stumbling to his left he crashed to the floor. "Adam," Kimberly rushed over to the black ranger with Tommy in hot pursuit.  
  
"Oh," Adam groaned holding the right side of his forehead that was currently spewing blood, "What the hell was that?"  
  
"Adam I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't know that…I…I'm so sorry Adam," all at once the emotions inside of Kimberly got all too much and she burst into tears. Standing she fled to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Here," Tommy extended a hand to help the black ranger up but instead got it batted away.  
  
"Leave!" it wasn't a request, it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. Tommy stepped outside out the room as Adam dragged himself up, his face a mask of crimson he angrily turned to face Tommy, "I told you what would happen if you came here. For once, stop trying to be the leader and listen to what others have to say because what you think Tommy, isn't always right."  
  
The door was slung closed and Adam made his way into the main room where he collapsed onto his reclining chair. Sighing he couldn't hear anything from the bathroom, the blood stinging his eyes he wiped the excess away with the back of his hand before muttering to himself, "And today started off so well."   
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder  
Personnel Note  
A thousand apologies for uploading the same chapter twice. It was probably because I was half asleep at the time. See what you people put me through (Just kidding). As always reviews and suggestions are always greatly appreciated. And a special thanks goes to Achlys for pointing my mistake out. Otherwise I might've left it up there forever. Thanks Achlys, I owe you one. 


	7. Confusion Sets In

Always a Frog, Never a Prince  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
She must've apologized a zillion times. And he must've said it's okay a zillion times, but Kimberly didn't seem to be able to let it go. Adam sat beside her in his black pickup that he'd got back from the garage yesterday and watched patiently as gradually day became dusk. Kimberly kept on glancing over at him, making sure that he hadn't passed out or something else that was ridiculously unlikely to happen.  
  
Adam saw her open her mouth and as if by reaction said, "I'm fine Kimberly," he absently touched the seven butterfly stitches holding the two wounds on top of his head closed. After Tommy had left it'd taken Adam a whole hour to coax Kimberly out of the bathroom, she was an emotional wreck, her usual big, bright eyes were instead red and puffy and she didn't seem to be able to stop sobbing. In the end it was his willing to let her take him to the hospital that had finally gotten the pink ranger to come out, well…that and the fact that he felt like he was about to pass out due to blood loss.  
  
"Are you sure?" her voice was full of worry, however on the brighter side she seemed a lot more in control now.  
  
'Just two more scars for my collection' his mind whispered quietly, "Yeah, I'm positive." He noticed her eyebrows furrow in confusion as if unable to figure something out, "What's wrong?" he said, she gave him a sideways glance but seemed reluctant to tell him.  
  
Eventually though she caved, "What did you mean when you told Tommy when you said 'I told you what would happen if you came here?'" she saw Adam become very nervous as soon as she asked the question, his eyes were unable to settle and he started to wring his hands together. "Tommy told me that he talked to you," she waited for a response but didn't get one, "what'd you talk about?"  
  
"You know," Adam replied trying to dismiss the comment, "Just things."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Rocky, collage…" he trailed off.  
  
"Me?" he didn't answer, it was all she needed, "What'd he say?"  
  
"He asked how you were," Adam really didn't want to have this conversation in fear of upsetting Kimberly who had only just regained her composure. He averted his eyes back to the window, watching as the world passed him by.  
  
"And he asked what you thought about him coming to see me," he remained silent, "and you said it wasn't a good idea," he gave a small nod but still didn't look at her, he was afraid to. He didn't want her to be angry with him, by interfering in her personnel affairs. "Why?"  
  
"I just didn't think it was."  
  
Kimberly pulled into the collage campus parking lot and proceeded to park the car, turning the ignition the car died and she turned her head to look at him. His focus was still on the outside world though, "That's not answering my question Adam and you know it," he noticed her voice was soft but didn't want to look her in the eye, "Look at me."  
  
Realizing that he had to Adam turned his head and looked into her chestnut brown eyes, swallowing nervously he cleared his throat slightly, "I didn't want you to get hurt," this time when he said those words he looked her dead in the eye. Studying her expression for any sign of what she thought of that statement he breathed a sigh of relief as she smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered quietly, "that was very sweet of you."  
  
He gave a sarcastic chuckle feeling the tension inside him melt away, "Yeah, look where it got me," he laughed as Kimberly's face fell, but before she could say anything he cut in, "I'm joking Kim."  
  
"Well its not funny Adam," they both got out of the car, "I could've really hurt you."  
  
"But you didn't," he responded calmly.  
  
"Tell me what I can do to make it up to you," he sometimes wondered how Kimberly could contain so much good and kindness in a world like this, she really was amazing.  
  
"We were supposed to have dinner tonight right?" she nodded, she looked confused, "Well," he slipped the key into the lock of his door, "how about we order a pizza and you pay."   
  
She couldn't help but laugh, "It's not really the same as going out though is it," she said, that spark that told him she was happy again was back in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, dinners dinner," pushing the door open he walked inside only to get the fright of his life when Rocky stepped out from around the corner. "Jesus," he grabbed his chest, he was sure his heart had skipped a beat, "don't do that Rocky."  
  
He ignored Adam though, "I heard what happened," now this was a surprise, Rocky wasn't his usual sarcastic, joking self, he sounded worried. He noticed Kimberly enter behind Adam, "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Adam responded almost robotically, he'd said it so many times now that it seemed second nature to him, "Thank you for your concern though."  
  
"I wasn't asking you," Rocky bypassed his best friend and stood in front of Kimberly, "I heard things between you and Tommy got pretty heated, you alright?"  
  
"Uh…yeah, I'm fine Rocky…thank you. But I feel really bad about what I did to Adam," she pointed to the black ranger who was staring at Rocky in disbelief.  
  
"Oh don't worry about him," the red ranger waved a hand dismissively, "he can take it."  
  
"Thanks," Adam voiced before tossing his keys onto the dresser, "what're you doing here anyway? Don't you have a lecture you're supposed to be in?"  
  
"Na, I can miss this one, no big deal," the black ranger rolled his eyes, "besides, looking after my two best buddies are what's important," he noticed Adam staring at him, he obviously didn't believe Rocky's excuse. "Plus…I saw Trini waiting for me outside the I.T lab, seems *someone*," he made a point to glare at Adam, "told her I was better and she's now hunting me down…"  
  
"Like the dog that you are," Adam interrupted in a mocking voice.  
  
"Not what I was going to say but something like that yes," Rocky turned serious, "so what happens now?"  
  
"How do you mean?" Adam asked, unsure of what his friend meant.  
  
"With Tommy, we going to go over and give him a good kicking?" the black ranger laughed, "I'm serious, if that's what you want then that's what we'll do."  
  
"I don't think so Rocky," he shook his head at Kimberly who smiled, "but thanks for the offer anyways."  
  
"No problem," he suddenly noticed that the room seemed to hold some sort of tension in it between the other two rangers, Adam was seated in the corner while Kim was still standing. Plus their body language was telling him something, then it hit Rocky who smirked at Adam, "Well…guess I'll be going right about now. What've you two got planned for tonight."  
  
Adam shrugged while watching Rocky closely, "Nothing," he replied slowly, "Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. Just wondering," he turned to Kim then back to Adam, "see you guys later."  
  
"Okay, see you later," Rocky made the ok symbol to Adam using his hand but the black rangers confused expression got even worse.   
  
Kimberly noticed the expression held by Adam and turned to look at Rocky only to see a closing door, "What was that about?" she asked taking a seat on the bed.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it was he's up to something which can't be good," Adam shook his head to dislodge Rocky from it and smiled, "So…how about I order the pizza, and you can do something…" he waved his hands about, "girlie."  
  
Kimberly raised her eyebrows, "Girlie?" Adam shrugged, "How about, I'll order the pizza and you can change out of those blood stained clothes."  
  
The black ranger thought about this for a second and nodded, "Toss me that shirt will you," Kimberly did so and Adam retreated to the bathroom. Smiling he closed the door behind him, even though he'd split his head open he felt good, and the reason was talking on the phone right now. Slipping his shirt off he made sure not to catch his stitches before slinging the shirt to one side.  
  
Turning his smile vanished when he caught sight of himself in the mirror, who the hell was he kidding? Nothing could ever happen between him and Kimberly, she'd take one look at his body and run screaming from the room. Dragging his clean shirt on he slowly psyched himself up to reenter the room and act like everything was okay. Shouldn't be too difficult, he was a master at it by now.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Kimberly heard the bathroom door click shut and smiled, she couldn't believe how well Adam was taking the fact that she'd bust him open like a ripe melon. Most men would've been angry, but not Adam, he was so understanding about it all. He really was one of a kind. She never thought men like that existed, and if she did she'd have never thought she'd be so attracted to one.  
  
Wait…what?  
  
It suddenly dawned on Kimberly that she found herself attracted to Adam, which was absurd. Yes she found him attractive the other night but she'd had quite a bit to drink, she shook her head, she'd had a stressful day and her emotions were on edge. Grabbing the phone she dialed the number to the local pizza place, giving them her order she noticed Adam exit the bathroom and smile warmly at her.  
  
Could she fancy him? And if she did could something ever happen? Now Kimberly was really, really confused.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder  
  
Authors Note  
  
Kind of a meaningless chapter I know, but things will get interesting soon when Kimberly discovers Adams secret. How will she react, who knows? I do. Anyways once again I am thankful to everyone who reviewed and if you have ideas, comments or just want to say hey please do so again. 


	8. A Friend in Need

Always a Frog, Never a Prince  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The water in the shower was set on cold. But he didn't care; he needed to think. So he just stood there, letting the ice cool spray wash away the troubled thoughts running through his head. Leaning against the smooth, white tiled wall Tommy let out a long sigh. His thoughts…?   
  
You guessed it.  
  
Kimberly.  
  
Adam had been right. Going around to see her had been a monumental mistake on his part, he hadn't been ready for the outburst he'd received from the former love of his life. Of course he'd expected her to upset, maybe even a little angry. Boy was he off the mark. The blood that had been flowing down Adams face, coating him in the proverbial crimson mask, had been proof enough of that.  
  
Yanking the chain the water cut out and Tommy shivered when he stepped out into the air that made his whole body tingle. He could've handled it better himself, shouting at Kimberly hadn't helped any, and accusing her of staying with Adam just to make him jealous was probably the stupidest thing he could've said.  
  
After drying himself off with a towel Tommy slipped on a clean shirt, along with a pair of faded jeans, before stepping out into the main room. He got a bit of a shock to see Kat standing in front of him, a blank expression on her face, "Hi," she just stared back at him, "I didn't hear you come in, you want something to…"  
  
"So…" she interrupted before he could finish, "how did things go with Kimberly?"  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
It was day three of the Adam/Kimberly dorm-sharing saga. And the black ranger woke up in one of the best moods he'd been in for…he couldn't remember. It really had been a long time since he'd felt this good.  
  
Dinner had gone great. They'd talked about everything, life, relationships, the world it was today. Actually it had been Kimberly doing most of the talking but that was only because Adam loved to listen to her outlook on life. She had such a fascinating take on it, obviously relationships were a bit of a sore subject so that was done in about five minutes, but the rest of the time he hung on every word she said.  
  
Afterwards they sat down and watched a movie together, it was some chick flick comedy called Three to Tango starring the guy from friends, and the girl from Scream. Surprisingly Adam found himself chuckling at odd occasions, Kimberly though didn't get to see the whole movie, the amount of stress she'd been put through during the course of the day had obviously taken its toll and half way through she fell asleep with her head resting on his lap.  
  
After the movie ended though Adam just sat there, stroking her hair and rerunning the conversation they'd had at dinner over and over in his head. And then he also fell asleep, with a smile on his face, wishing that the two of them could stay like that forever.  
  
Of course nothing lasts forever and a constant beeping to his right rudely awakened Adam from his happy, dream state. Opening his eyes he stared up at the ceiling slightly discombobulated, shaking the fuzz away he glanced down at his cell phone and snatched it off of the dresser.   
  
Holding it to his ear he pressed the green answer button and muttered in a groggy voice, "Mm hmm?"  
  
(Adam?) it was Rocky.  
  
"Yo Rocko," the black ranger rhymed before stifling a yawn, "What's up?"  
  
The answer came back harsh and abrupt (Are you deaf or something? Can't you hear that?)  
  
Feeling more awake Adam concentrated on listening to whatever was going on in Rocky's room and sure enough could hear a distinct pounding noise followed by a very pissed off voice shouting. And the voice could only belong to one person, "Is that Trini?" Adam laughed down the phone.  
  
However his laughter awoke the still sleeping angel who looked up at him with sweet innocent eyes that were filled with sleep, she smiled warmly at him to which he returned a small wave. He was brought back to paying his full attention to the phone when Rocky yelled down it. (ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?)  
  
Adam nearly jumped out of his skin, "Uh yeah…Rocky," he preoccupied as he watched Kimberly stretch out her arms and crane her neck, "So what do you want me to do about it?" he watched as Kimberly rubbed the back of her neck lazily and turned to look at him. She mouthed a 'Who is it?' to which he responded, "Captain Courageous."  
  
(Stop taking the piss. It's not funny!) Rocky responded (Adam) he actually did sound frightened for his life (You've got to help me. I helped you!)  
  
"When?"  
  
(Uh…um…please Adam, I'm begging you) the black ranger rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sit tight, I'll see what I can do. Don't go anywhere. Ok?"  
  
(Well it's not likely I'm leaving my room anytime soon anyway is it?) Rocky hissed.  
  
Adam decided to ignore that last comment and pressed the end call button. He glanced up to see Kimberly exit the bathroom, "Morning," she offered cheerfully.  
  
"Morning," he replied, swinging his legs off of the bed he stretched a little himself in an attempt to get the kinks out of his neck.  
  
"What'd Rocky want?" Kimberly said, keeping an eye on the black ranger while brushing her hair in front of the mirror.  
  
"Huh? Oh right, yeah. Uh…Trini has Rocky trapped inside of his dorm room intent on killing him and he wants us to help…him," Kimberly gave a small giggle in front of the mirror, "What?"  
  
"I was just thinking how funny it would be if we told Trini where Rocky hides the spare key to his dorm room," she saw the black rangers eyes light up and a mischievous smirk play across his face. "No," she said unsurely, "We can't."  
  
"Why not, it'll be funny," he coaxed.  
  
"He's your friend," the pink ranger argued.  
  
"I know. That's why it'll be funny. Come on," he took a step towards her holding out his cell phone, "You know you want to."  
  
Kimberly stared at the phone for a good few seconds chewing her bottom lip vigorously in an attempt to make up her mind. Eventually the wicked side that Adam seemed to bring out of her won over and she snatched the cell phone from his hand. Adam watched in amusement as Kimberly punched in Trini's number and hit the call button. "I can't believe we're doing this to Rocky," she commented.  
  
"Please. He'd sell us out for a packet of bacon if he got the chance," Adam teased.  
  
Kimberly opened her mouth to retort but instead changed her expression and spun around to look in the mirror, "Hi. Trini? It's Kim…Hold on, hold on I'm not going to talk you out of it. No I'm not…Adam and I were just wandering if you wanted to know where Rocky keeps his spare key? You do, okay."   
  
She gave Adam the thumbs up but he just watched her smile and brush her hair over her ear. He really did adore this woman.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
It was all quiet on the western front.  
  
Rocky pressed his ear against the door and strained for some kind of sign that Trini was still there. However he couldn't hear anything, but then again she may just be keeping quiet. Trini? Quiet? Na. But did he want to take the risk, "Trini?" he called through the door, "You still out there," there was no answer, "A yellow ranger says what?" he waited but there was still no response.  
  
Sighing he gave a triumphant and made his way into the kitchen. He felt like some bacon. He reminded himself to thank Adam and grabbed the loaf of bread next to the toaster. He began to butter one side when he heard a noise. It was kind of a grating noise. Shaking his head Rocky continued to butter unawares of the figure coming up behind him.   
  
Turning he let out a frightened shriek when he saw a grinning Trini standing in front of him, "Hi Rocky," she grinned evilly, "Are you avoiding me?"  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Adam and Kim couldn't stop laughing from the sounds they could hear coming from Rocky's room. It was mainly Rocky pleading for Trini to leave him the use of his legs and his genitals. Plus curses directed at Adam and Kim and how he was going to make them pay.  
  
Adam turned to Kimberly a huge smile on his face, "Told you this was a good idea," the pink ranger tried to respond but couldn't she was laughing so hard, she was actually biting her lip to try and prevent any sound from escaping. However one minute Rocky was pleading for his life, the next…everything was quiet. "What the hell?" Adam leaned his ear against the door.  
  
"What is it?" Kimberly managed to ask between gasps for air.  
  
"I don't k…" before Adam could finish though the door swung open and both black and pink rangers got dragged inside before it was slammed closed once again.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Tommy exited through the front of his building and let out a discontented grunt. Why was she being like this? There was nothing between him and Kimberly any more. "What is it with women," Tommy muttered heading for Adam's. He needed to get Kimberly to talk to Kat, tell her that she was blowing this thing out of proportion.  
  
Shaking his head Tommy wiped away a tear that was beginning to gather in his left eye. Why was his life falling apart? He could only think of one reason.  
  
Kimberly.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder 


	9. With Friends Like These

Always a Frog, Never a Prince  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
He was going to make Rocky pay for this. He swore that he'd make Rocky pay, as soon as he got free he was going to make sure the red ranger never forgot the day that he handcuffed Adam Park to a sink.  
  
Kimberly sat opposite him, also handcuffed, but she was seated on the toilet with the cuffs restraining her by being placed strategically around a pipe. "What in the hell are you doing Trini?" Kimberly had yelled at her best friend who had paused for a moment to flash a smile.  
  
"It's nothing personal Kim," the yellow ranger said, she made sure the pink ranger was trapped, "But while I was beating Rocky we managed to find an understanding. He tells me everything he knows about something we've talked about, and I spare his life."  
  
"Damn it Rocky, you Judas, how could you do this?" Adam yelled at the red ranger who was having a whale of a time poking him in the forehead.   
  
The red ranger ceased his relentless poking and shrugged, "Me and Trini came to an understanding, right Trine?" The yellow ranger turned her head and nodded.  
  
"And what understanding is that?"  
  
"Aside from the fact that you two," he pointed to the trapped rangers, "sold me down the river for no good reason, Trini made me an offer I couldn't refuse."  
  
"Free bacon," Trini commented from over her shoulder.  
  
Adam stared at his best friend in disbelief, "Christ Rocky. I never thought all that time we were joking that you were serious."  
  
Rocky shrugged, "What can I say? I love bacon."  
  
From then on they'd completed the job in silence before hanging the keys to the cuffs on a hook on the door before leaving the room laughing, they were obviously extremely pleased with themselves.  
  
And so there they were   
  
Pink and black ranger  
  
Trapped   
  
In Rocky's bathroom   
  
Kimberly knew why Trini was doing this. She was still trying to prove that something had happened between Kimberly and Adam that night. Going for one walk was beginning to turn into one of the biggest annoyances she'd ever experienced.   
  
"I'm sorry about this Kim," Adam offered, both of his hands firmly cuffed behind his back.  
  
The pink ranger smiled, "Trust me Adam, this is more Trini's idea than Rocky's."  
  
"True. Rocky doesn't have the smarts to think up something like this. But do you know what's really disturbing about this entire situation?" Kimberly shook her head, "What's Rocky doing with two pairs of handcuffs in his dorm?"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Tommy had searched high and low for Kimberly, but there was still no sign of her. He'd been to Adam's dorm, and Trini's, but neither of them was home. Later he'd seen Trini drive past with Rocky, both of them were laughing at something. He'd been through the park, to the youth and leisure centers and checked all of the malls. But it was as if Kimberly had vanished.  
  
Letting out a disgruntled sigh he collapsed onto a park bench and decided to take a five minute break. Maybe after that he'd be thinking clearer.   
  
It wasn't working  
  
Whatever he thought about always brought him back to Kat, and the way she'd sounded during their argument. Angry was way off. Pissed wasn't it either. And you can imagine where it went from there.   
  
The last words she said to him echoed through his head.  
  
"Don't you see it Tommy. You're obsessed with Kimberly Ann Hart," he'd replied that she was blowing the whole thing out of proportion, to which she responded. "I need to be able to trust you Tommy, to know that when we're making love you're thinking about me and not Kimberly." Then there'd been a moment's silence before, "I need some time to think, stay somewhere else tonight, and the next time we talk it'll because of one of two reasons. Either to tell you to come home, or to tell you to move out."  
  
Tommy got off the bench, he couldn't lose Kat, she was the one who'd held him together after Kimberly had left, the one who had shown him that there were other women for him. And because of one stupid decision he could now be left alone again, and that was something he definitely didn't want.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Rocky had been a complete waste of time. He had no affirming evidence on whether there was anything going on between Kim and Adam. In fact, when asked about it all Rocky said was, "I think they like each other."  
  
"Useless," Trini muttered. There was one good thing that had come out of the day though; she'd gotten her revenge on Rocky. A cunning smile crossed her face while thinking about Rocky having to walk all the way back to Angel Grove, through the scorched desert, with no shoes. She took a sideways glance at the sneakers she'd practically ripped off of him before throwing him out of her car.  
  
Feeling very happy about herself she took notice of her cell phone vibrating on the dash. Grabbing it she pressed the answer button and held it to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
(Hi Trini. It's Kat.)  
  
"Oh hey Kat, you will never guess what I just did to Rocky," Trini was about to begin her enthusiastic explanation but the pink rangers voice cut her off.  
  
(I'd like to hear it Trini but I need to ask you something.)  
  
"Shoot!"  
  
(Do you know where I can find Kimberly?) Trini froze and for a good while she remained silent, (Trini, you there? I can't find her at Adam's and I figured since you're her best friend you might know what she was planning to do today.)  
  
"Why do you need to see Kimberly?" Trini asked offhandedly, feigning that she was just interested and not worried.  
  
(I need to talk to her about something, it's pretty important.) There was another long pause, (I take it you know what happened between her and Tommy. Aisha let me know, and I just think that Kimberly and I should sort some things out.) Trini stayed silent for well over a minute, she cursed Aisha; that big mouth of hers was always getting other people into trouble. (Trini! You still there?)   
  
"Uh, yeah Kat I'm still here," Trini said, she was stalling for time while frantically racking her brain for an excuse to come up with.  
  
(I know this must be difficult for you, what with being Kimberly's best friend and all. But it's in both our best interests that we get this sorted now)  
  
Damn that aussie. Sometimes she was just too damn nice for her own good. With a sigh Trini decided to tell Kat where she'd trapped Kim. "She's handcuffed to the toilet in Rocky's bathroom."  
  
(What?) to say the least Kat sounded a little surprised.  
  
"It's a long story, the door should still be open, the keys hanging on the bathroom door," there was a long silence on the other end of the line."  
  
(O…k, thanks Trini)  
  
The call ended Trini tossed the phone back onto the dash, she glanced somberly out of the window, "I'm sorry Kim."  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
"Okay I've got another one," Adam said, Kimberly rolled her eyes. He'd been telling her jokes for the past half an hour and although some of them had been funny the majority had not.  
  
"Shoot," the pink ranger said, she was actually glad that Adam was providing a distraction to the fact that her butt had gone to sleep and her wrists were killing thanks to the metal cuffs.  
  
"What's red and yellow and looks good on hippies?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Fire," the black ranger smiled deviously.  
  
"Adam!" Kimberly scolded, he was positive that if she wasn't chained to the toilet then she would've swatted him one, damn that Rocky. They'd been sitting there for over an hour and a half and Adam was fast approaching the end of his jokes list, plus his nose was itching like hell.  
  
"So what now?" the pink ranger asked while tossing her hair over her shoulder and away from her face.  
  
Adam shrugged, "Well I'm out of ideas."  
  
"I'm really sorry Adam, since I've started living with you, your life has become a living hell; first I hit you in the face with a china sculpture, and now this," Kimberly noticed that the black ranger held a grin on his face, "What?"  
  
"Well it hasn't all been bad," Kimberly's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "There was that time you flashed me."  
  
"I did not flash you," Kimberly tried to kick the laughing Adam but he was too far away.  
  
There was the distinct sound of the front door opening and Adam's and Kim's eyes met, they waited a moment before both yelling at the top of their lungs, "HELP!"  
  
The sounds of footsteps could be heard and a few moments later the door opened, Kimberly's eyes went wide when she saw who it was and Adam didn't look too pleased either.  
  
Tommy stared at the two of them before asking, "What the hell happened to you two?"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder  
  
Authors note  
  
Okay. This is officially chapter number 9 and although I was gonna wait till chapter 10 I've decided to thanks everyone who has reviewed so far individually, if you guys have taken the time to review my story the least I can do is acknowledge that and show that I'm grateful. See, I do care. So a big thank you goes out to…  
  
Samwise the Strong, dee, Achlys, Miss Park Avenue, zee, cobalt-blue, Hagar, Heero Yuy2, SerenaDarienP, goldstranger, Mikami, Ibonekoen, cwazy-azn2, Foxfur, Mysterygirlco10, Cold Light, Robert, rose, Space Efficient Girl, Raging Tempest, lala, Lilac Water, kimberlyluvstommy, Goma-Ryu Immortal Vampire, AuroraDannon, Starlitangel64, Evenstar 120, Dark Fire, Jessica, Lyn, The Bashful Princess.  
  
If I missed you out then I'm sorry and remind me to thank you next time. Anyways, as usual if you like how its going please review  
  
Regards  
  
Boulder 


	10. Sparks Fly

Always a Frog, Never a Prince  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Adam watched Tommy closely, it didn't look it but the black ranger was observing the white rangers expression as he un-cuffed Kimberly from the pipe next to the toilet. Rubbing her wrists gently she mumbled a thank you and Tommy moved towards Adam.  
  
Averting his gaze to the floor as soon as Tommy's head turned Adam glanced up when he realized that the white ranger was hovering over him. "What happened bro?" Tommy said, Adam leaned forward so that the leader of the rangers could release him also from his restraints.  
  
"It's a long story, but let's just say that as soon as I get my hands on Rocky. He won't be breathing much longer after it," Tommy chuckled and Adam felt the steel around his wrists slacken off and brought his arms back around to his front, they ached from being stuck in an awkward position for so long. Rotating them a little the black ranger raised himself up off of the floor and craned his back that was also stiff.  
  
"What're you doing here Tommy?" the recently dumb pink ranger suddenly blurted out.  
  
Adam could see that just his presence in the room was making Tommy nervous; his cheeks were turning a light shade of red and he fidgeted slightly. He must've realized that Adam wasn't going anywhere though when he eventually replied, "I need to talk to you about the other day…" Kimberly nodded curtly, "Alone."  
  
"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Adam," was Kimberly's response.  
  
But at what must've been the worst timing in the world Adams eyes locked onto the clock that was hung above the door, "Shit!"  
  
"What," Kimberly glanced at the clock.  
  
Adam though quickly jammed up and shook his head, "Nothing," he couldn't leave Kimberly alone, not after the last time.  
  
"Adam, if you've got to be somewhere then…" she trailed off.  
  
He tried to talk, but his mouth didn't seem to be working properly, "No…I…uh…it's just that…I'm…um…"  
  
"Adam!"  
  
The black ranger snapped out of it, "I've got a class in, like, five minutes. And I already missed yesterday due to the," he paused briefly, "situation," he glanced at Tommy who avoided his look, "But it's fine, I'll just…"  
  
"Go," Kimberly interrupted gently.  
  
Adam wasn't convinced, "Are you sure? Because if you'd like I can stick around."   
  
Kimberly nodded and offered a friendly smile, "I'm sure Adam, you've just started college and you can't fall behind. I'll meet you back at the dorm later, okay?"  
  
"O…k," Adam started slowly towards the door, he took a moment to glance back over his shoulder and observe the situation. Tommy stood facing the floor while Kimberly was waiting with her arms firmly crossed across her chest waiting for him to begin. Cursing college one last time the black ranger vanished out of the door and started down the hall.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
"Kat kicked me out," Kimberly resisted the urge to laugh in Tommy's face and instead nodded carefully, she didn't know whether he was looking for sympathy or for someone to blame it on so instead she replied carefully.  
  
"I don't see what that has to do with me?"  
  
"She thinks I'm still in love with you," there was a small pause and Kimberly tried desperately to look anywhere except directly into Tommy's eyes, "which is ridiculous. I mean…we're just friends now."  
  
"If that," the pink ranger muttered under her breath.  
  
Tommy heard her though and felt a pang of pain directly in his chest, he didn't comment, "I need you to speak to her," Kimberly raised her eyebrows, "Explain the situation to her, about why I came around yesterday. I've tried, but she won't listen to me, she thinks every word that comes out of my mouth is a lie."  
  
Kimberly wasn't convinced, "I still don't see how I can do anything, if she didn't believe you then why would she believe me. I mean you could've asked me to talk to her," there was a long pause, "Which is in fact what's happening."  
  
Tommy could see that he was losing Kimberly fast, he racked his brain in desperation, but found nothing. And so, resorted to the truth, "Please Kimberly, Kat means everything to me," much like Tommy, Kimberly also felt a pang of pain in her chest, "she held me together when you left," there was a small pause, "And I love her."  
  
Kimberly felt her throat tighten; it always did that when she was about to start crying. However, this time she refused to, this week she'd done enough crying to start a new river in Angel Grove. Taking a deep breath the pink ranger counted to ten inside her head and faced Tommy, a look of pure desperation was held on the white rangers face, he really did love her. Sighing she said slowly, "Okay Tommy, I'll talk to Kat," but before the white ranger could start rejoicing she quickly added, "But I still don't think it'll help any."  
  
"Thanks Kim, I owe you one."  
  
Nodding Kimberly turned and exited the bathroom with Tommy in tow, grasping the handle of the door firmly in her hand she took one last look and Tommy before saying, "I'll let you know how it goes."  
  
"I'll be in Jason's, he said he'd let me stay there until I sorted myself out, so just call," Kimberly opened the door and went to step out, "Thanks Kim, I really appreciate i…" he froze, as did the pink ranger.  
  
Kat stood in the doorway, fist raised as if she'd been moments away from knocking. Her look of surprise turned to one of anger as she glared at her supposed boyfriend and the ex pink ranger. "So…talk about anything interesting?" if looks could kill the two of them would have been six feet under by now.  
  
Kimberly was frozen in shock, she could just imagine what this looked like, "Kat," she began drawing the aussies glare, "It's not what you think."  
  
However the comment was ignored and instead Kat said, with both venom and malice evident in her voice, "I think we should talk, don't you?"  
  
"I guess," stepping to one side Kimberly allowed Kat into the room, the blonde breezed past Tommy like he was a ghost before taking a seat on the bed, facing neither of them. "I think you should go," Tommy looked confused from Kimberley's suggestion, "You being here would only complicate things."  
  
Tommy seemed to understand and left via the door, without saying a word Kimberly closed it behind him and turned back to face the shoulders of Kat. Walking to the dresser, she took a seat on a nearby stool positioned directly opposite the bed.  
  
It was as if Kat could sense everything that Kimberly was doing, as soon as the former pink ranger had taken a seat Kat turned her head to stare directly at her. Kimberly did not avoid the stare and instead looked Kat straight in the eye, it was the least she could do. "Well," Kat said suddenly, "let's get started shall we?"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Adam's foot drummed vigorously against the solid oak floor of the study hall, he wasn't hearing a word coming from his lecturers' mouth and he kept glancing at the doors and the clock above the white board. He couldn't believe he'd left Kimberly there, alone, and all for a stupid lecture that he wasn't even hearing anyway. He urged the clock to go faster, but instead that just seemed to make it go slower bringing about a groan from the black ranger.  
  
It was going to be one of those days.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Is there anything between you and Tommy?"  
  
Although Kimberly had been expecting the question, it still caught her off guard by how abruptly Kat had brought it up. She had to admit that the Australian beauty certainly didn't waste time, "No." Simple and straightforward, Kimberly didn't want to start rambling so she'd decided to keep her answers short.  
  
"You're sure?" a nod confirmed the question, Kat didn't seem to be buying it though. "So, you're saying that you feel nothing for Tommy, you couldn't care less what he does?"  
  
"Of course not, I will always care for Tommy…"  
  
"So you admit that you have feelings for him," Kat interrupted.  
  
"Of course, but the same kind of feelings that I have for Billy and Jason, Zack and Trini, the feelings I have for all of my close friends. Kat, you have to understand that yes, Tommy and I have history. But he loves you, not me, he asked *you* to marry him, not me." Kimberly trailed off as Kat sat on the edge of Rocky's bed, a neutral look on her face, "Tommy was my first love, and yes I still care for him, yes, I have feelings for him. But I would never, *ever*, do anything to jeopardize what you and Tommy have now."  
  
Kat said nothing for awhile, the two just sat in silence, she seemed to be contemplating what Kimberly had just said and after a while a small, honest smile crept onto her face, "I know Kim," the former pink ranger inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. "Unfortunately, Tommy doesn't feel the same way."  
  
Now Kimberly was confused, "I don't understand."  
  
"Whenever you're in Angel Grove you're always on Tommy's mind, night and day. I know Tommy loves me, and he'd do anything to protect me, but I also know that what you and he had was ten times stronger than what we have." Kat quietened up again, Kimberly decided to say nothing, the smile on Kat's face became an ironic one, "Have you ever loved someone so much that it hurt because you knew that they didn't feel the same way for you?" Kimberly shook her head. "He still loves you Kim, and I think, deep down, you still love him. And although I know that you'd never do anything to break Tommy and me up, I can't take the chance."  
  
"Kat, you're not making sense."  
  
The pink ranger looked Kimberly directly in the eye, "Then I'll make it crystal clear shall I?"  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Adam flung his files into his bag and practically flew out of the doors nearly flattening a cleaner that he managed to spin round before breaking into a fast stride back towards the dorm. He swore that if Kimberly was in a state he was going to kill Rocky, then himself.  
  
Reaching fresh air he walked across the lush green grass and entered the car park, climbing the stairs two at a time he reached his floor relatively quickly and immediately grabbed the key from his jacket pocket. Slipping it into the lock of his door he twisted in sharply and entered the room.  
  
Walking slowly, to make it seem that he hadn't been rushing, Adam took the room in with one sweep of his head. It looked the same as it did that morning. Kimberly hadn't come back, just in case though he called out her name but predictably got no response.  
  
"Damn it," tossing his bag onto the bed he slipped back outside and locked the door. Moving silently but quickly down to Rocky's he was about to knock on the door when he heard a voice.   
  
"Oh yeah, that's heaven. Ooo, Oooo, yeah."  
  
Not caring about who was in the room with his best friend Adam thumped on the door three times with his fist, "Rocky! Open up."  
  
"Fuck off, I'm busy."  
  
Adam though was in no mood to be courteous, "Rocky, climb off whatever girl you tricked into sleeping with you and come and open this door," he was obviously being ignored. "Rocky, if you don't open this door then I'm kicking it in, one way or another, I'm coming in."  
  
"FINE," hearing a small shuffling approaching the wooden barrier followed by the distinct sound of a latch being undone, the piece of door swung open to reveal a very pissed off looking Rocky. "What?" he asked irritably.  
  
"Shut up," shoving his friend aside Adam entered the dorm expecting some strange girl to be covering her nude form with the blankets from the bed, however the room was empty, apart from a small basin of water that had ice cubes floating in it. Confused Adam turned to see Rocky hobbling back towards the basin where, after sitting back on the edge of the bed, he lowered his feet in. "What happened to your feet?"  
  
"None of your business," the red ranger snapped.  
  
Adam usually would've pressed the matter but at that moment in time he didn't really care, "Have you seen Kim around."  
  
"Nope, not since this morning anyway," Rocky gave out a satisfied, "Ahhh," as the water soothed his aching tootsies, "Why?"  
  
"Doesn't matter," Adam turned to leave, "Good luck with the…" he made some vague gestures with his hands, "feet thing," exiting the apartment he snatched his cell phone from his pocket. Punching in Trini's number he waited patiently until there was the distinct sound of the yellow ranger answering, "Trini!"  
  
(Hey Adam, what's up?)  
  
"You don't happen to know where Kim is do you?" the black ranger looked up and down the hall just in case she appeared.  
  
(No, why what happened?)  
  
"Tommy showed up, but I had to make it to a lecture so I couldn't stay. And now I can't find her, I'm just worried that she might be upset again," there was a small pause on the other end of the line, "Trini? You still there?"  
  
(Yeah, I'm here) the yellow ranger sounded kinda nervous.  
  
"What? What do you know that I don't?"  
  
There was a sigh on the other end of the line (Kat called me, she wanted to know where Kimberly was, so I told her.)  
  
"Oh Christ," Adam groaned.  
  
(I didn't know Tommy was gonna turn up, what if she caught them together? That's not gonna look very good.)  
  
"You think?" Adam replied sarcastically, calming himself he took a deep breath before he said anything again, "Listen, I'll go look for her. She can't have gone anywhere as all of her clothes are back at the dorm, you keep your phone on just in case she calls. I'll let you know when I find her."  
  
(Okay, good luck.)  
  
Adam hung up and ran his free hand through his black hair, "Great," he muttered, "just perfect."  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
"I want you to leave Angel Grove," the words echoed throughout Kimberly's head, at first she hadn't understood what the pink ranger had meant, so Kat had continued. "As long as you keep coming back here you'll keep reminding Tommy of how much he loves you. And I won't be able to trust him when you're around, and I don't want a marriage like that Kim, to be constantly wondering whether or not he's with you when you're in town. Having constant arguments about where he's been, and why didn't he call, my parents had that kind of marriage, and it wasn't a happy one."  
  
Kimberley's parents had had the exact same marriage too, but they'd gotten divorced when she was nine, but leave Angel Grove. And never come back? "Kat, I'm not sure if that'll accomplish anything."  
  
"It will Kim, please, you know I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think it was the only way. I love Tommy, and I want us to be happy, but as long as you keep coming back…we'll never be as happy as we could be."  
  
The pink ranger was brought back to reality back a slightly cold breeze that filtered through the old stadium where the fireworks display had been held after the rangers had defeated Ivan Ooze. She sat on a bench by the railing facing the barren landscape that held so many good memories for her.  
  
"Boy, when a chick goes into hiding, she really goes into hiding," the familiar voice brought a small smile to her face, but she couldn't bring herself to retort to his joke. "Do you mind if I…" he motioned to the space on the bench next to her.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Adam took a seat and also stared off at the old stadium. He'd searched everywhere for Kim, and after three hours he'd finally managed to track her down, after thinking it was hopeless he'd remembered the smile on her face when looking at the picture of the rangers at the fireworks display. Her whole face had brightened, it'd been a long shot, and he was thankful to say that it'd paid off.  
  
"Do you know why this is my favorite place in all of Angel Grove?" Adam was slightly surprised by her sudden speech, he glanced over to her and she looked back to him. Shaking his head Adam saw a small smile full of sadness cross the beautiful creatures face as she looked back out at the stadium, "Because, the night of the fireworks display was the best night of my life, or so I thought."  
  
Adam gave a small chuckle, "Yeah, new ninjetii zords, we managed to save Zordons life, plus that Ivan Ooze was one tough guy to bring down."  
  
"It has nothing to do with the new powers we were given, or saving Zordon. It has to do with what happened after the fireworks display…with me and Tommy," she glanced over to Adam who was looking kind of confused.  
  
"I don't understand," Kimberly just smiled and looked away again, eventually Adam caught on and let out a small, "Oh."  
  
"God I'd never been so happy, if I'd died right then and there I would've considered my life a fulfilled one. After Tommy and I…" she trailed off and Adam nodded, motioning for her to continue, "We just lay there, and I was so happy that my first time was with a man who I loved more than I could've ever imagined. We fell asleep in one another's arms, and the next morning I awoke to breakfast in bed."  
  
Adam stayed silent while Kimberly poured her heart out to him, telling him everything that she felt, letting him see a side of her he'd never seen.  
  
"Then I moved to Florida, and everything changed, after Tommy and I broke up I had a few boyfriends, they were nice guys but I never felt that connection with them that I'd felt with him, you know?"  
  
Adam nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"And now, I come back home and start wrecking everyone's lives. Tommy's, Kat's, even yours," Adam could see her eyes glass over slightly and a small tear fall from her eye.  
  
"Kimberly, look at me," taking her by both hands he turned to her to face him and could now see the tears falling from her face, and it broke his heart. "You have not wrecked my life, you've done the exact opposite, living with you has shown me how much of a kind hearted person you really are. You don't deserve to feel like this, because you've done nothing wrong," Kimberly scoffed slightly at that remark. "Okay, so you've made mistakes, but who hasn't. I know I have. And I'm sure you haven't wrecked Tommy's or Kat's lives either, they'll work it out, couples always do."  
  
Kimberly smiled warmly at him, "I know, or at least…as soon as I leave they will."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" slowly Kimberly relayed the entire conversation she'd had with Kat back to him and after every sentence he got more and more angry. And he also understood how Kimberly felt, rejected, like all she could do was cause harm.  
  
"And that's why I have to leave, goodbye" Kimberly tried to break her hands away from his but he refused to let her, "Adam," her squeak sounded almost pleading, but still he refused to let go.  
  
"No!" he stated firmly, "they're wrong."  
  
"No they're not."  
  
"YES! They are," Adam couldn't believe this, the most kindest, most amazing person he'd ever met in his entire life had been brought down to believe that all she could do was cause pain and suffering. He wasn't going to let that happen, she didn't deserve it. "Kimberly," he started softly, "You can think what you want about yourself, but that still doesn't change who you are, ask any of the other rangers and they'll agree with me when I say that you are the most amazing person, in the universe," Kimberly smiled shyly.  
  
"Stop," she whispered gently.  
  
"Why should I stop when it's true, Kimberly, you can't leave Angel Grove. You are Angel Grove, everyone in this town loves and respects you, with a couple of exceptions which you already know about," this actually brought about a smile from the downtrodden ranger. "The question you have to ask yourself Kimberly, is do *you* want to leave Angel Grove and never come back?"  
  
"No, of course not. But Kat…"  
  
"Doesn't matter, she's wrong Kimberly, trust me, she's wrong."  
  
Giving Adam a heartwarming smile Kimberly felt him release her hands, "Why are you so good to me?"  
  
Adam smiled back and stated honestly, "Because you deserve nothing less."  
  
Once again an embarrassed smile crossed the pink rangers face that made Adam's smile grow even wider. "Thank you," leaning in Kimberly felt Adam wrap his arms around her upper body as she snuggled into his chest, her tears had dried up and the pain she was feeling was fading away fast.  
  
Adam closed his eyes and savored the moment, he never wanted to let go of it, it was like one of those freeze frame moments that he'd seen on television so many times. He felt Kimberly pull away gently and he looked down into her deep hazel eyes, they were once again alive with the passion that he loved to see in her, a smile back on her face. He stroked her chestnut brown hair gently around her left ear after a breeze blew some of it loose.  
  
Kimberly could feel butterflies in her stomach as she stared up into Adams kind gaze, his gentle yet strong arms always made her feel more secure, as if nothing in the world could hurt her. And his touch was gentle and considerate as he carefully put her hair back into place, he knew how Kimberley's hair meant to her. She'd never really taken the time to get to know Adam when she was dating Tommy, sure they spoke some but now it was hard to imagine him not being a part of her life, but what part would he be.  
  
Slowly Kimberly raised herself upwards, her soft, velvet lips aiming to brush against his, she needed to know; to see if there was anything more there. However just when contact was about to be made Adam turned his head and Kimberley's lips kissed his cheek softly.  
  
Adam shivered at the feel of her soft breath colliding with his ear, turning back to face her he offered a small wink and pulled away completely. "Come on," he held out a hand for her, "let's go home."  
  
Kimberley smiled warmly, "Okay," letting him take her hand he helped her up and slung an arm over her shoulder, Kimberly allowed herself to be led down the road and towards his black vehicle that was shrouded partly by darkness. Opening the door for her she climbed inside and fastened her seatbelt, with a sigh she settled into the soft seats and almost immediately fell asleep.  
  
Adam climbed into the drivers seat and noticed the peacefully dozing Kimberly, he'd wanted to kiss her so badly that it ached, but he couldn't. Not only was it an awkward time, there were other factors that came into play, ones that she could never know about. He loved Kimberly, and that's why they could never be together.   
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder  
  
Authors Note  
  
There's a treat for you all. I was thinking about ending it a few times at cliffhangers but instead decided to give you two planned chapters in one. Anyways it's 3 am over here and I'm determined to post this part of the chapter but I don't have time to read over it so if some parts don't make sense or seem out of place then I apologize. Anyways once again if you like the fic please review.  
  
Regards  
  
Boulder 


	11. Conversations

Always a Frog, Never a Prince  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kimberly stared out of Trini's window, she watched as the students of Angel Grove University milled about as morning brought around another day of routine lectures and sleep filled minds. It was quite comical to watch as the dozy students, who had obviously gotten not nearly enough sleep last night, stumbled around like zombies, bumping into one another before shambling on.  
  
Behind her Trini was busy stuffing files into her bag for her lectures, her face, unlike the others, was bright and cheerful thanks to a good night's rest. At first she was worried that Kim blamed her for the Kat incident, but Kimberly could never blame Trini for anything. She knew deep down that Trini was only trying to help, not matter how irritating she'd become.  
  
"Trini?"  
  
"Hmm," the yellow ranger said, not turning around as she wrestled with her bag in a vain attempt to squash everything inside.  
  
"What do you think of Adam?"  
  
The yellow ranger froze, had Kimberly just asked what she thought she'd asked? Trini was sure she had, standing up straight she glanced over her shoulder to look at the pink ranger only to see her staring out of her window, "In what way?" Trini asked, deciding to play it safe.  
  
Kimberly shrugged, still not turning to face her best friend, "In any way."  
  
Trini eyed her best friend suspiciously, Kimberly was being way too cool for her own good, she was calm and definitely in control of what she was saying. Eventually when Kimberly did not get an answer she turned to look at Trini, who gave a sly smile, "Why?"  
  
Soon enough Kim's cool exterior broke and she smiled slightly embarrassed, turning away she looked back out of the window. She hadn't told Trini about last night, she hadn't even told her what Kat had said, because she knew what her reaction would be. "Forget it," the pink ranger remarked off handedly, "it's not important."  
  
"Oh my god!" the yellow ranger exclaimed, "Something happened between you and Adam," Trini noticed her best friend begin to chew on her bottom lip, it was always a sure sign of Kimberly being nervous. "I can't believe you didn't tell me," rushing over she grabbed a protesting Kimberly by the arm and sat her firmly on the bed before taking a seat next to her. "Okay…spill."   
  
"Trini…" Kimberly began before her best friend cut in.  
  
"Don't Trini me, now I know something happened between the two of you. Now…you'd better tell me," a devious thought crossed her mind, "Or should I go ask Adam?" She noticed Kimberly shoot a worried look her way, "You know I will Kim, so…what's it gonna be?"  
  
With a frustrated sigh Kimberly turned her head to face Trini's, "Fine," pulling one of her legs off of the floor she hooked it under her other one so that she was comfortable. "I was upset last night, the whole thing with Tommy, and Kat was really getting to me, you know," Trini nodded understandably. "Well…last night I took a walk up to the fireworks display…"  
  
"Oh Kim," Trini commented sadly, she knew about the memories that Kim held in her heart of that night.   
  
Kimberly cleared her throat slightly, not wanting to get upset, "Anyways, I was all ready to leave, go back to Florida, I even booked a bus ticket. When Adam showed up…" she trailed off, Trini meanwhile was anxiously fidgeting, desperately waiting for Kim to continue. "He showed me what I'd never seen before, I've lived in Angel Grove most of my life, but not once did I feel as needed, or as cared for as I did last night." The pink ranger smiled shyly, "He seemed to say all of the right things, he knew how I was feeling, and he showed me that I was more loved in this town than I could've ever imagined."  
  
"And…" Trini knew there was more, and now that she knew there was more, she was having trouble keeping her composure as Kim plodded on.  
  
"And…" all of a sudden Kim went bright red forcing Trini's grin even wider.  
  
"And you kissed," Trini finished, however her grin vanished when Kim added.  
  
"Almost."  
  
"Huh?" the yellow ranger stared at the smiling Kimberly in disbelief.  
  
"I tried to kiss him, but, he wouldn't kiss me," the pink ranger felt so good about herself she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"And you're smiling because of that?" the shocked ranger asked, Kimberly nodded, "Is he gay?"  
  
"No!" Kimberly laughed, Trini though didn't look that convinced, "Don't you understand Trini?"  
  
"Umm, no?"  
  
"You see it as me being rejected right?" the yellow ranger nodded slowly, "But it wasn't like that, I was in such a state last night that Adam didn't want to take advantage of me. Unlike most other guys who would've jumped at the opportunity Adam didn't, and I think that's really sweet."  
  
"Uh," was the disgruntled sound that came from Trini, "We went through all that just to say that you didn't kiss, god, what a waste of my time."  
  
Kimberly wasn't listening though, she just smiled and went back to the window.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Are you gay?"  
  
"NO!" came the angry response from the black ranger who stood, leaned on Rocky's desk, he could see the red ranger eyeing him closely, "Come on Rocky, if I were gay then you know I would've tried it on with you years ago."  
  
The red ranger nodded understandably, "True," Adam rolled his eyes, "So…why didn't you kiss her then, I mean, if it were me then I would've been all over her like flies on sh…"  
  
"I get it," Adam held up a hand stopping his best friend, he then turned quiet, "You know why Rocky."  
  
Rocky's usual mocking tone also became serious, "Come on Adam, you know Kimberly's not like that, she's a good, kind hearted person, she'd understand."  
  
The black ranger gave an ironic laugh at that comment, "Yeah, like my last girlfriend right. You remember, right?" Rocky gave a solemn nod, "We thought the exact same thing about her, she was kind, and what'd she do? She took one look at me without my shirt on and made an excuse to leave, and I never heard from her again. Do you have any idea what that feels like?"  
  
Rocky shook his head, "No, I don't."  
  
"Exactly," with a defeated look Adam sat on the stool positioned beside him, "You're the only one who hasn't run away from me Rocky, you're my best friend…"  
  
"And Kim's the love of your life Adam," the black ranger glanced over at him, "It's pretty obvious how you feel about her. Hell! If an idiot like me can see it then it's gotta be obvious, right?" Adam chuckled slightly and nodded.  
  
"You're right Rocky, she is the love of my life. And that's why I can't risk losing her, I'd rather deal with the pain of seeing her every day and know that nothing could happen, than see the look on her face if I took my shirt off," Rocky just stared at him, "What?"  
  
"That's rough man."  
  
"Maybe," Adam got to his feet and headed for the door, "But it's the way it's gotta be, see ya later Rocko."  
  
"Yeah, see ya Adam," the door closed and at that point Rocky realized that he'd never seen Adam that depressed before, that couldn't be a good sign.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
"Tommy, Tommy," the white ranger opened his eyes and through the fuzz could just make out the shape of Jason who was holding a plate in his right hand, "Wake up bro, I made you some bacon and eggs."  
  
"Oh, thanks," pushing himself up, Tommy swung his legs over the end of the couch so he was now in a seated position and took the plate from Jasons hands. With a big yawn he grasped his knife and fork tightly in both hands and chowed down.  
  
Jason laughed, "You must be hungry, when was the last time you ate?"  
  
Tommy shrugged while not looking up, "Some time yesterday morning," he mumbled through his bacon filled mouth, "guess I didn't notice, what with everything going on."  
  
Jason nodded, pouring two tall glasses of juice he sat next to Tommy and handed him a glass before necking his own in two gulps, "So, you think Kat'll take you back?"  
  
Tommy froze, suddenly he felt sick, "I hope so," he whispered quietly, "But her showing up while I was talking to Kimberly can't have looked good."  
  
Jason didn't say anything, standing, he took the quilt Tommy had been sleeping under, folded it, and draped it over the back of the couch, "You know you can stay here as long as you like right?" the red ranger asked.  
  
Tommy nodded, "Yeah, I know, and I appreciate it." His eyes shot to the telephone that was emitting a shrill ring, he glanced over to Jason who stared back at him.  
  
"Do you wanna get it?" he asked courteously, Tommy though shook his head. Walking towards the device Jason lifted the receiver and placed it next to his ear, "Hello?" there was a pause, "Yeah, hang on," he offered the receiver to Tommy who grasped it in a clammy hand.  
  
"Hello?" he said, his voice almost a whisper.  
  
(Tommy?)  
  
"Hey Kat," Tommy didn't really know what more he could say and so remained silent.  
  
(Are you okay?)  
  
"Yeah, I miss you though."  
  
(I miss you too) there was a pause on the other end of the line (Why don't you come home, we can rent a video tonight. What do you think?)  
  
Tommy breathed a sigh of relief, with a smile he turned to Jason and nodded, "Yeah, that sounds great," he paused slightly, "What about your talk with Kim, did you sort everything out okay?"  
  
(Yeah, we came to a mutual understanding)  
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Wow, quite an influx of reviews from the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I'll keep trying to write chapters to the best of my ability. And, as always, if you are enjoying the story then please review  
  
Regards,  
  
Boulder 


	12. Picture Perfect

Always a Frog, Never a Prince  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Adam glanced up at the sound of the door opening and smiled, the pink ranger stumbled through the doorway juggling what appeared to be five to seven shopping bags. Placing his book to one side he waited patiently as the young woman unloaded her cargo onto his bed before giving a triumphant sigh and finally looking up at him. "Been doing some shopping I see," Adam stated obviously.  
  
"Yep," she said, her bright eyes dancing with delight.  
  
"And where did you get the money for such an amorous venture," he asked suspiciously, "I thought *you* were broke."  
  
"My Daddy misses me," she stated in a schoolgirl voice. "You wanna see what I bought?" it was amazing how excited she seemed.  
  
Folding his arms he raised an eyebrow, "Depends, is there anything in those bags worth seeing?"  
  
Kimberly gave him a shocked expression, "Of course there is," he didn't look convinced, "Adam Park! Are you suggesting that I don't have a keen eye for shopping?"  
  
"Keen eye?" Adam said, "You make it sound like a sport."  
  
Kimberly glanced up from her rummaging and raised her eyebrows, "I'll have you know that shopping is just as challenging as any sport played," the black ranger actually scoffed at that remark. Standing upright once again Kimberly firmly set her hands on her hips, "Fine, I was going to invite you to go to a club tonight. But now…I think I'll take Rocky. I'm sure he'll appreciate my shopping abilities."  
  
Adam smiled deviously, "Miss Hart, are you trying to ask me out for a date?"  
  
Kimberly immediately turned a bright shade of red, Adam laughed earning him a threatening gesture by use of her index finger, "Don't twist my words. This is a thank you, plus I think we could both do with a bit of rest and relaxation tonight. Don't you?"   
  
Adam usually didn't go out, he hated clubs, period. There was nothing he found attractive about two hundred people crammed into a confined space smelling of cigarettes and sweat. But…he was sure he'd be able to cope for just one night. "Sure," he replied, "I definitely think that tonight we deserve a chance to enjoy ourselves."  
  
Kimberly showed off her beautiful smile and started to gather up her bags, "Good. Now, you'd better look smart tonight. Because I'm, going dressed to kill."   
  
"You wanna share where we are in fact, going, tonight?" he asked to Kimberly's retreating back.  
  
"Nope," she called over her shoulder, "it's a surprise."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Tommy cradled Kat in his arms, he was panting for breath after that, as was his girlfriend who wiped a mop of sweat drenched blonde hair out of her eyes. "Hmm," she expressed lovingly while wrapping her arms around him, "That was some makeup session."  
  
"You're telling me," Tommy agreed, he was sure he was seeing double, "So, what do you want to do tonight? We could go to that new restaurant down on 5th, it's supposed to be real nice there." The pink ranger grunted, obviously disagreeing with his suggestion, "Okay, so what do *you* want to do tonight, future Mrs Oliver?" he kissed her gently on the forehead.  
  
Kat purred affectionately, she loved that sound, Mrs Oliver! It made I sound the engagement all the more real. Thinking of possibilities in her head, she eventually managed to find one that she thought both she and Tommy would enjoy, "Let's go out dancing."  
  
"Dancing?" he sounded surprised.  
  
"Yeah," Kat pushed herself up onto her elbows and spun onto her front to face the white ranger, "Just you and me, we haven't been out dancing in a long time."  
  
Tommy didn't know why, but he actually liked the sound of her idea, "Okay," he confirmed, Kat glanced at him surprised.  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, it'll be fun," smiling she leaned up and kissed him once more, pulling away Tommy felt her melt into his embrace once more, "Tonight, we dance."  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
"Oh yes, very fetching," Rocky circled Adam who was currently stood in front of a mirror wearing a bright blue shirt with big, yellow pineapples all over it.   
  
  
  
The look on the black rangers face said it all, he was less than impressed, "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with it?" Rocky actually sounded offended, turning his best friend around he took a few steps back, "You look good."  
  
"I look like the man from Del Monte," Adam retorted, this brought about a hurt look on the red rangers face, "What?"  
  
"That shirt, won me the 2002 Angel Grove limbo contest. And *I*, am gracious enough to let you borrow it and *you*, dare mock the shirt," the look Adam was giving Rocky said it all, "I'm gonna shut up."  
  
"Thank you," taking off the pineapple shirt Adam tossed it to one side and pulled back on his old one while taking special care in avoiding the mirror. "I think I'm just going to wear one of my normal shirts."  
  
Rocky made a disgruntled sound, "Black again, you wear black all of the time. And why is that?"  
  
"Because black goes with everything," Adam replied.  
  
"AND!" Rocky interjected, "And it goes with nothing. Now, you asked for my help, so whether you like it or not you're going to get it."  
  
After yanking his shirt on Adam turned to Rocky, "I never asked for your help, I told you that Kim and I were going out tonight and now you're acting like you work in a salon."  
  
"Mock me if you will, but I'm just offering you the benefit of my clubbing experience," Rocky shrugged, "Besides with my feet burnt to a crisp I don't have much else to do now, thanks to someone."  
  
"Hey, you should've just taken the beating, if you hadn't tried to double cross me then you'd have never ended up all the way out in the desert now, would you?" the red ranger didn't reply and instead offered a very colorful set of fingers that Adam was very used to by now.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Kimberly stood in the mirror, a huge smile on her face; the dress was perfect. It was a long black number that hugged her figure perfectly, it was sexy yet elegant, just what she'd been aiming for. At first didn't know why she'd chosen it, but now she did. Pink had always been her thing, occasionally she'd wear white or red, but never black. It had never appealed to her, but when she was at the store this morning she'd seen the dress, it seemed to cry out to her. And she was definitely pleased that she'd listened.  
  
Turning to yet another angle she ran a hand down, over her hips and thought back to the conversation that she and Trini had engaged in earlier that morning. And once again her mind went into overdrive, before she and Trini had left the dorm the yellow ranger had asked her one last question.   
  
"When you're all alone in the dorm, do you find yourself looking up at the clock and counting the minutes until Adam comes home?"  
  
The pink ranger had laughed it off with a, "Goodbye Trini," but that was only because the question had her stumped. She'd never really thought about it before, everything was so clear cut, so black and white. Kimberly giggled slightly at the phrase, 'A fitting sentence' her mind told her.  
  
She didn't want to complicate things with Adam, they had a good thing going, he was fast approaching Billy in the best male friend category and seemed to be aiming to overtake him, which was nice. Plus she didn't even know whether or not Adam thought about her in that way. Maybe last night was about rejection, and not about courtesy like she'd originally thought.  
  
Of course it was stupid to wonder whether or not Adam liked her in that way when she didn't even know how she felt herself. She wanted to find out, she needed to. She decided to way up all of her feelings for Adam and try to figure it out from there.  
  
True! On occasion she would count the minutes until he came home, but that was only because he was good company. And yes, he is gentle, kind, considerate, handsome. But so is Jason, and she wasn't having those doubts about their friendship. Kimberly realized that if she kept going then she was going to give herself another migraine and so decided to stop.   
  
Taking one last look at herself in the mirror she smiled, "Whatever happens, happens," she said, aiming to continue to use that philosophy, no matter what happened.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
"Hey, looking sharp Adam," Trini called as the black ranger made his way down the hall and towards his dorm.   
  
Blushing slightly the black ranger mumbled a, "Thanks Trini," he came to a stop next to his door with Rocky in tow. He'd decided that once he'd picked out what he was going to wear then he'd get ready in Rocky's, so Kimberly could have some privacy while she got ready.  
  
"You should thank me!" the red ranger boasted, "He wanted to wear my Hawaiian shirt. If I hadn't been there to talk him out of it, who knows what he would've looked like."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet," Trini responded not believing Rocky for a second, turning to Adam she smiled, "Kimberly will be out in a minute, she's just putting her shoes on."  
  
"No problem," the black ranger was nervous, his palms were sweating and he couldn't stand still, and what was worse was that his constant shuffling had caught Trini's attention.  
  
However she didn't have time to comment as the door opened and Kimberly stepped out. Both black and red rangers jaws dropped to the floor at the sight before them. Adam couldn't even begin to describe how beautiful she looked. Unfortunately Rocky knew exactly what to say.  
  
"Fucking hell!"  
  
The pink ranger, now donned in black, smiled sweetly at the red ranger, "Thank you Rocky," she then turned to Adam, whose mouth was still agape, "Well, how do I look?"  
  
"Incredible," Adam stated honestly, however his brain started to work soon after and he was left deeply embarrassed again, his cheeks turning bright crimson.  
  
Kimberly felt herself blushing somewhat too from the compliment, "You look great too," she stated truthfully, Adam was dressed in a black, silk shirt and plain black trousers, she didn't know why but she was happy that he'd decided to stick to his ranger colors.  
  
"Okay, bunch together," Trini ordered holding up a camera she'd brought along.  
  
"Oh god," Kimberly groaned, "It's like prom night all over again.  
  
"Hey, no excuses," Rocky replied nudging Kimberly into Adam. However, he might've nudged a little too hard, because on the first step forward Kimberly tripped and fell right into Adams arms.   
  
Click  
  
"Got it," Trini said, happily snatching the picture that slid out of the bottom compartment of her camera. She could see Kimberly was about to start protesting and quickly cut in, "Now you two have a good time, and remember to be back home by eleven."  
  
The pink ranger shook her head, "Come on Adam, let's go."  
  
Before he could protest the black ranger was led by the hand down the hallway, however just after they went out the door Rocky's voice echoed throughout the hallway. "And remember Adam, use a condom?"   
  
He started to laugh but quickly hid behind Trini as Adam reentered the hallway, however the pink ranger also quickly appeared and yanked him back out of the door.  
  
Once he was sure Adam was gone Rocky reemerged from behind the yellow ranger "So," he began, "How'd the picture turn out?"  
  
Trini was smiling, while turning the picture over and over in her hands, "See for yourself."  
  
Snatching the Polaroid from her hand Rocky turned it over, and pretty soon a smile appeared on his face too. Trini had snapped at the perfect time; it was the exact moment Kimberly had looked up at Adam, after he'd caught her, and he had looked down at her. Kimberly had what looked like a loving smile on her face, as did Adam. It had only lasted a split second but Trini had captured the moment forever on camera.  
  
The red ranger handed the Polaroid back to Trini before stating simply, "I gotta get a copy of that."   
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Sorry bout the wait, I've been trying to time chapters a week apart but it hasn't been working so well. I've had a bad chest recently, I gotta quit smoking, at this rate I'll be dead by the time I'm nineteen.   
  
Anyways, suggestions, praise, flames, all are welcome.  
  
Regards,  
  
Boulder 


	13. Night Fever

Always a Frog, Never a Prince  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The weather that night was being difficult; it was one of those nights when a minute ago it was sunny skies and the now it was torrential rain. After taking refuge beneath a store roof both pink and black ranger waited patiently for the rain to subside, or at least lesson some.   
  
However, it didn't seem like letting up anytime soon so they decided to enter the small diner and grab something to eat.  
  
Taking a seat in the otherwise deserted shelter Kimberly ordered a slice of cherry pie while Adam settled on a steaming mug of coffee.  
  
"So…" he began as soon as their respective orders had arrived, "You wanna tell me where we're supposed to be going tonight?"  
  
Taking her time in both chewing and swallowing her mouthful of pie Kimberly smiled before deciding to explain, "It's that new place that just opened. You know it?" Adam shook his head, "It's called the..oh, um, what's it's name," she snapped her fingers, "The Outback," she said triumphantly, Adam smiled, "What?"  
  
"Nothing," he tried to dismiss his smile with a wave of his hand.  
  
But Kimberly was as persistent as ever, "Come on," she coaxed.  
  
"How come you decided to wear black tonight?" he blurted out suddenly, taking the pink ranger a little bit by surprise, for some reason she'd expected him to put up more of a fight.  
  
It took her a moment to recover, "Oh…Why? Do I look bad in it?"  
  
"No, no," Adam protested, maybe a little too enthusiastically as he'd drawn the cashiers attention, "It's, just that I've never seen you in it before. You're always either dressed in pink or blue or…" he trailed off.  
  
"White?" Adam nodded, "It's okay Adam, you can say the color white, I'm not going to burst into tears or anything over it."  
  
The black ranger smiled, "You're right, I'm sorry. It was very, very stupid of me."  
  
"Damn right," Kimberly agreed causing Adam to frown at her playfully, "And…to answer your question, I decided to wear black tonight because I knew you would, and I thought it'd be fun if we matched. That's all."  
  
"Fair enough," the black ranger glanced out of the window, "Rain's stopped," he said while glancing back at Kimberly who was now also staring out of the window.  
  
"Okay, then let's finish our things and go."  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Tommy twirled Kat around the dance floor, his wife to be giggling happily as he dramatically dipped her. "Tommy," she laughed, gently swatting him on the chest, "People are looking."  
  
"So," the white ranger replied, "let them look, I don't care."  
  
Kat smiled lovingly, "Then neither do I," the two began to dance again and Tommy suddenly realized that he hadn't thought about Kimberly all day. It was a huge relief to know that she and Kat had sorted things out, now he could keep his full attention on his wife to be, who at this moment in time was looking dazzling in a pink dress.  
  
Kat laughed again as Tommy pulled her close for a light peck on the lips. She felt so free now, Kimberly was going back in a couple of days and once she was gone, she was staying gone. And Kat and Tommy would never be unhappy again.  
  
"What're you thinking so hard about?" Tommy called over the loud music.  
  
Kat realized that she'd been staring into space and quickly shrugged it off and replaced her thoughtful face with her smiley face, "Nothing," she replied, Tommy eyed her worriedly, "Don't worry, it's nothing, nothing at all."  
  
Seeming to accept this Tommy's face broke into a smile again and they continued dancing, completely unawares of two very familiar people entering the club at that moment in time.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Adam took a look around the cavernous dance hall in an effort to scope the place out. However, whichever way he looked, he saw nothing but people, strobe lights sweeping from the ceilings illuminating them in bright colors of red, blue and yellow for an instant, before gliding back up the walls. He wasn't impressed, but Kimberly seemed thrilled about the whole thing, and that was all that mattered to him.  
  
She turned to face him, a huge smile on her face "You wanna dance?" she was doing all she could to contain her excitement.  
  
Smiling Adam shook his head, "No thanks, I'm not really into this kind of music," Kimberly lost her smile for a moment, "But you go ahead. I'll be over by the bar, ok."  
  
"Okay," she chirped, "but don't go anywhere coz I'll be keeping my eye on you Adam Park," pointing her index finger at him Adam smiled as he backpedaled a few steps, while keeping a vigilant eye on him before swinging around and vanishing into the teeming masses.   
  
Shaking his head Adam made his way to the bar and sat himself down on the only available bar stool, turning back to the dancers, he smiled when he managed to locate Kimberly who was staring at him while she danced. Giving him a smile and a wink she turned around and began to concentrate more on the music as she danced her kind heart out.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"So…what'd you think they're doing now?" Rocky asked for the fifth time in the last minute, holding out an arm he leaned off his chair so Trini could grab one of the many playing cards from his hand.  
  
She glared at him, "How the hell should I know," she snapped irritably, "and stop asking me that, if I find out I'll tell you."  
  
"We could call them?" the red ranger offered feebly while grabbing a different card out of Trini's hand, he cursed seeing the ace of spades.  
  
Trini smiled, and with that her mood seemed to brighten, "Not a good idea, for all we know something could be happening right now, and then we'd interrupt it," grabbing a card from Rocky's hand she turned it over to reveal the ace of spades, "Fuck!" and with that word her mood was back to angry again.  
  
"Ha!" Rocky gloated before continuing on with the conversation they were having, "Well, if I know Adam. He's definitely not gonna make a move on Kimberly."  
  
"You don't know that?"  
  
"Oh, trust me, Adam won't make a move," he successfully retrieved a card from Trini's hand.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Trini suddenly became suspicious, "Has he told you something?"  
  
Rocky's eyes suddenly became panicked, "Um…" he trailed off unable to think of anything else to say. 'Quick' his mind whispered, 'come up with a clever yet conversation diffusing line'. "Maybe," Rocky's mind threw every curse it knew at him. Trini's eyes narrowed into slits, slowly she got to her feet. All the red ranger could plead was, "Please, not the groin," as the yellow ranger descended on him.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Every time he got nervous, every time he got that same lump in his throat, and every time he felt that same sense of euphoric relief wash over him. He watched as Kimberly shot down another attempted dance partner with a simple apology, Adam breathed a sigh of relief for about the zillionth time as he watched the dejected male walk away. The way his body was reacting to every possible male that singled Kimberly out, he was about two dance partners away from having a stroke.  
  
"Beer?"  
  
Slightly confused Adam turned around to see the barman raise his eyebrows in expectancy, the black ranger passed for twenty-one easy these days, but he was broke. To affirm that fact he tapped his pockets and shrugged.  
  
"It's okay pal, it's on me. You look like you need it," placing the bottle of Bud next to Adam on the counter the black ranger picked it up and twisted the top off.  
  
"What makes you say that?" the black ranger asked giving the currently nonworking, and obviously bored, barman his full attention.  
  
"Why else, it's that goddess on the dance floor isn't it," he motioned with his head towards Kimberly to which Adam shot a glance in her direction to still see her dancing away, "You two dating or something?"  
  
"Why?" Adam asked suspiciously.  
  
The barman immediately raised his hands in a mock sign of defeat, "Wow, I didn't mean it like that, she's a bit young for me. But she obviously digs you."  
  
"Really," Adam replied nonchalantly while taking a pull from the bottle, "and how did you come to that conclusion?" like Adam was really going to trust the words of a barman who was probably only fishing for a tip. He realized how stupid that sounded when the barman had just given him a free bottle of beer.  
  
The barman, seemingly not noticing Adam's indifference continued on, "What, are you blind? Do I not see that beautiful young woman dancing there alone?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"She's blown off at least eleven guys tonight, eleven guys, and now I'm not saying I'm into that kind of thing but some of those guys were lookers," Adam shook his head and even allowed a smile to cross his lips, "and every time she blows off one of those guys, around thirty seconds later she'll look towards you my man."   
  
Adam just stared at the barman, "And that means what exactly?"  
  
"Jesus," the barman muttered while running a hand over his head, "There's only one guy she wants to dance with in here, and I'm looking right at him," the black ranger opened his mouth to respond but quickly the barman cut in, "Don't look, here she comes, pretend we were talking about something deep and meaningful," and with those words he left.  
  
Adam felt a little stunned, he'd never really thought barstaff would've had such a keen insight into human behavior. He was brought back to reality when he felt a small hand rest on his shoulder, "Hi," Kimberly smiled a weary smile.  
  
"Tired?" the pink ranger exhaled loudly from her mouth and nodded her head, all the while she was fanning her face using her left hand. "You wanna sit down?" Adam made to get up.  
  
"There's no need for you to get up just because I want to sit down Adam," she stated as if the black ranger was stupid, pushing him gently back down so he was seated the pink ranger surprised him slightly as the next moment she was perched on his knee.   
  
  
  
Adam felt himself start to panic, but not in a bad way, it was that good kind of panic, however it turned into the real kind of panic due to the fact that the stools weren't very secure, the one he was seated on wobbled to the left nearly tipping Kimberly off of Adams knee. The black ranger was there to steady her though and managed to catch her by use of his hands on her hips.  
  
Kimberly swallowed nervously under the feel of Adams touch, as soon as he'd placed his hands on her it was like an electric shock had been sent coursing through her body prompting her heart to beat twice as fast. "I'm sorry," the black rangers voice filtered from behind her.  
  
He went to remove his hands but she grasped them gently, "I might need you to steady me again," even though she sounded completely neutral Kimberly's heart picked up the pace again which seemed to activate the butterflies in her stomach. 'Christ, what am I doing?' her mind asked.  
  
'Christ, what is she doing' Adam's mind was running a mile a minute. He could feel himself shaking but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop. Kimberly was as light as a feather, he wasn't in any kind of discomfort at all physically, but emotionally he was a shambles.  
  
Turning his head to try and focus on something else, he began to scan the dancers, there were a few people in the crowd that he recognized from campus. However there were two people dancing that made him freeze.   
  
Was that Kat?  
  
And Tommy?  
  
'Oh shit' his mind once again voiced its opinion as Tommy glanced in his direction, his eyebrows furrowed up in confusion as he stared at the black ranger, he obviously didn't know whether or not he was seeing things. Adam would admit it didn't look very good from where Tommy was standing.  
  
By now Kat had noticed her boyfriend was distracted and turned in the direction of his stare, catching sight of Adam she smiled and waved, however her smile vanished and her wave ceased when Kimberly turned around and said, "You want a drink?"  
  
"Uh…" Adam struggled for an answer, out of the corner of his eye he could see the two other rangers approaching, "I think we've got something else to deal with first."  
  
Kimberly's face changed to one of confusion, "I don't understand?"  
  
"Hello Adam, Kimberly," Adam was positive the temperature in their vicinity just dropped by five degrees.   
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Well, good to get another chapter up. I'm back in Wales at the moment visiting my sister and it's bloody freezing over here. Anyways I'll be using my sisters comp to upload this chapter and maybe the next one if I write it in time. Surprisingly enough I started this fic because it was something I'd always wanted to try but never got round too. I kinda expected to do a couple of chapters, realize it was garbage and scrap it. But I have to admit that I'm really enjoying writing this fic, and part of that is because you've all been so supportive. So thank you.  
  
Anyways, I'm blathering on now so as always if you like the fic, please review, as they are always appreciated   
  
Regards,  
  
Boulder 


	14. Making a Stand

Always a Frog, Never a Prince  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
His groin was killing him, his ribs ached, and his face felt like it was on fire from the barrage of slaps it had taken.  
  
But Rocky Desantos was in high spirits, and as far as he was concerned, it had all been worth it. Not only had he managed to weather Trini's onslaught and keep his mouth shut about Adam, but the outcome of it all had been quite surprising.  
  
Trini thumped him in the ribs, but by now all her energy had been sapped from her body preventing any actual harm being inflicted on the red ranger. So she just lay next to him on the couch, covered in his tartan blanket, panting, her hair in disarray and her face flushed a deep red.  
  
"Christ," Rocky was as equally as knackered, "now I never expected that to happen."  
  
She stayed quiet for a moment, taking the time to process what had just happened in her mind, "Oh god," she eventually cried, burying her head in her hands.  
  
"Oh don't cry," Rocky soothed, stroking her shoulder, "I know what's wrong and you don't have to worry about it. You are well worth me."  
  
Trini's head shot from her hands, an angry fire burning in her eyes, "Well worth you!" she yelled, Rocky's face paled and he started to think that maybe those weren't the best words. "As far as I'm concerned, Rocky, this is one of the biggest mistakes that I've ever made," she swung her legs off of the couch and started gathering up her clothes.  
  
"If I had a nickel," Rocky muttered, sitting upright he watched as Trini yanked on her underwear before bending over to retrieve the rest of her clothes, "Now that's a sight I like to see."  
  
The yellow ranger snapped upright and whirled around to face him, "If you tell anyone about this," she threatened, pointing a finger at him, "I'll kill you," for a scary moment Rocky actually believed her.  
  
"Why?" he asked quizzically, "I'm sure you'd be the envy of most girls on campus if they knew that you'd been with grade A, prime meat like myself."  
  
"OHHH," Trini let out a frustrated cry and headed for the bathroom, clothes in hand.   
  
"Besides," Rocky called after her, "It's not like you didn't enjoy it now," all he got was the slam of the bathroom door as a response. He winced touching his cut lip, "But maybe next time, could you stop hitting me, once we start I mean."  
  
----------------------   
  
Adam felt like he was stuck in between the proverbial rock and hard place.  
  
Neither women had said anything, Kat was staring at Kimberly expectantly, her arms folded firmly across her chest, one eyebrow slightly cocked. As if she expected Kimberly to say something. While Kimberly, just stared back at her, Adam couldn't see the angel's face and so didn't really know whether or not she was afraid, or angry. Meanwhile, Tommy had noticed Kimberly's change in color and couldn't seem to help himself from staring at her dress, a slightly hurt look on his face. While Adam, Adam just sat there, hoping that there was someway out of this that would please everyone.  
  
"Well," Kat finally began, she saw that Kimberly obviously had nothing to say to her, "I just thought that Tommy and I would come over and wish you good luck in Florida," she encircled an arm around her fiancées waist and offered the former pink ranger a false smile, "What is it now? Two days?"  
  
"Yeah," Kimberly responded confidently, she turned to Tommy, "Thanks for the invitation to the wedding Tommy, I appreciate it."  
  
"No problem," Tommy replied, finally managing to tear his eyes away from her dress, "We hope that you can make it."  
  
"But…if you can't, we'll understand," Kat quickly added after her boyfriend.  
  
Kimberly definitely didn't seem fazed by the pink rangers coldness towards her, "Oh don't worry," she responded, "I'll be there. Wouldn't miss it for the world."   
  
Kat took a moment to look a little shocked, she then proceeded to study her counterparts face, obviously trying to figure out what was going on, "Okay," she said, her eyes still not betraying anything.  
  
"Oh," Adam snapped his fingers, "and don't forget, you're coming back for Christmas too right," Kimberly looked over to Adam who smiled.  
  
"Yeah, of course," she could tell even though Kats face was calm and collected, that inside she was shaking with rage, "So don't worry Kat, I'll be seeing you and Tommy before the wedding. Isn't that great."  
  
"Fantastic," through gritted teeth the pink ranger suddenly smiled, "That's a nice color on you Kimberly," she felt Tommy flinch and suddenly felt sick.  
  
"Thank you, I thought I'd try it for a change. No point in not taking risks, besides I've only had good things said about me tonight so who knows? It might become more of a permanent edition to my wardrobe," she smiled and hopped down off of Adam. "Anyways, it's been fun and I hate to leave you all. But I'm gonna go dance," she walked towards the couple but Kat refused to budge, "Excuse me," Kimberly flashed her award winning smile. Grudgingly the pink ranger moved and Kimberly was back off onto the dance floor.  
  
"See you guys later," Adam turned himself back to the bar signaling that he also had nothing to say to them.  
  
Once the two had moved off the barman reappeared, "Now that, was intense. What is it with the blonde? She looked like she was about to rip someone's head off?"  
  
"Trust me," Adam muttered while taking another pull from his beer, "You don't wanna know."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
An hour had passed since the 'conversation' between Kimberly and Kat. But no matter how much the pink ranger wanted to let the situation lie, and just continue having a fun night out with her fiancée, she just couldn't seem to. This was hers and Tommy's future at stake, why couldn't Kimberly see that? She'd do it for her.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" Tommy asked; he was obviously concerned.  
  
"I'm fine baby, but thanks for asking," she stroked the side of his face lovingly seeing that handsome smile cross his lips once again.  
  
The two danced and stared into each other's eyes until the song ended. At that point Tommy separated himself from her and explained that he needed to use the bathroom, excusing himself with a gentle peck on the lips he headed for the bathroom which was located on the other end of the dance floor giving Kat enough time to do what she had planned.   
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Adam polished off the beer with a satisfied, "Ahh," and placed it onto the counter, he noticed Kimberly coming towards him and smiled when she arrived, "Hi."  
  
"Hi," she scowled playfully at him, "You're not seriously thinking about letting me dance alone all night are you?"  
  
Adam suddenly became very nervous, "Uh, I'm not really good with rhythm."  
  
The pink ranger laughed softly, "Come on Adam, you can't possibly be any worse than some of the other people in here," she noticed a group of young boys swinging their arms around like gorillas to the thumping music.  
  
Adam glanced over at the group she was staring at and frowned, "Okay I'm not that bad, but still…"  
  
"Come on," she coaxed gently, slipping her hand into his, "I'm not gonna hurt you."  
  
"Don't cranes eat frogs?" he asked, allowing himself to be led onto the dance floor.  
  
Kimberly glanced back at him, "Only if they piss us off," Adam laughed. Unfortunately as soon as they reached their desired destination and became stationary the song ended and a new one came on, a love song, Kimberly frowned at the look on Adam's face, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Umm…" he couldn't seem to be able to make anything out tonight.  
  
Noticing how shy he was Kimberly smiled, "Aww Adam, are you scared of dancing with me?" she placed her hands around his neck, he still acted unsure, "Don't be shy Adam. I'm not going to knee you in the groin for putting your hands on my hips."  
  
He smiled, realizing how stupid he was being he placed both hands on her hips and the two of them started to sway in tune to the music.  
  
"See, not so hard is it."  
  
"No," Adam's heart was beating like a rock n roll drummer, and if it beat just a little harder he was sure Kimberly would be able to hear it. After a couple of moment's silence Adam motioned back to the bar again, "That was pretty intense huh?"  
  
Kimberly, whose eyes were closed as she concentrated on the music, smiled, "I know. For a second there I was sure Kat was going to slap me," she opened her eyes, "Thanks for helping me out, you didn't have to get involved."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
The two remained silent, staring into one another's eyes for the rest of the song, Adam, caught up in the beauty of Kimberly, and Kimberly caught up in the kindness of Adam. Eventually though the song ended and begrudgingly Adam pulled away, "Thank you," Kimberly stated softly.  
  
"For what?" the black ranger asked gently.  
  
"Everything."  
  
Adam was about to say that it was his pleasure when a familiar voice cut in before he could, "If I didn't know you two better then I'd swear you were dating."  
  
Kimberly turned around to face Kat who stood staring a hole at the pink ranger, "Listen Kat, I'm really not in the mood for round 2, okay? So…let's just keep out of each other's way from now on."  
  
"I wish I could, but I need to talk to you," she glanced past Kimberly's shoulder at Adam, "Alone."  
  
"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Adam. He knows," Kat looked a little surprised, "In fact, Adam's the one you should thank as he was the one who talked me into staying."  
  
"O…k," the rage Kat had felt was back, she noticed Adam staring at her, "It was none of your business Adam," she almost hissed.  
  
"Kimberly's a friend, and she saw fit to tell me. So that made it my business," there was no venom or malice in Adam's voice. Kimberly was actually amazed at how calm he sounded.  
  
Kat smiled, "Friend. Yeah right. But you wish she was so much more than that don't you Adam," the black ranger didn't respond, "You know, I pity you. She's got you so wrapped around her little finger that you can't even think straight. She's playing you for a fool."  
  
"Oh I'm thinking just fine," he approached the pink ranger, "But if I were you, then I'd be more worried about your fiancée," Kat looked confused, "You didn't see him over at the bar did you Kat, staring at Kimberly like she was the only woman on earth," he smiled, "Think about your own problems from now on, and stay out of mine."  
  
"She's my problem," she nodded her head at Kimberly.  
  
"Oh god," Kimberly ran her hands through her hair, "Get over it Kat. I don't want Tommy okay, and if he wants me then that's not my fault. Me going away isn't going to solve it."  
  
"And you staying, is just going to make it worse," the pink ranger snapped.  
  
"Hey," Kat turned to see Tommy standing there, a smile on his face, blissfully unawares of the encounter taking place, "What's going on?"  
  
"Tell him Kat," Kimberly urged, "Tell him how you asked me to leave Angel Grove and stay away for good," there was silence, "See, you're pathetic. You're so afraid about what'll happen if you find out, so afraid that he'll leave you all alone and come crying to me."  
  
Slap  
  
Both Adam and Tommy looked astonished as Kats open palm crashed against Kimberly's face. Being a ranger Kimberly just smiled, she'd taken a lot worse over the years. "You alright?" Adam asked placing a hand on her arm, she looked over to him and nodded.  
  
"Kat, calm down," Tommy soothed his bride to be and turned back to Adam, "I think it's better if the two of you leave."  
  
"What?" Kimberly cried, very offended by the suggestion, "No, we're not going anywhere."  
  
Tommy took a moment to seem surprised, Kimberly looked out of control, angry even, "What is wrong with you, I'm trying to stop a scene here. So please…leave," he grabbed her by the arm and attempted to lead her towards the exit.  
  
"Let go of me," Kimberly hissed, trying to squirm her arm free.  
  
"Hey," Adam grabbed Tommy's arm, "Leave her alone."  
  
"She's out of control."  
  
"Yeah? Well maybe she's got a right to be out of control Tommy," he glanced back at Kat who was watching the whole thing unfold, "Maybe you should ask your witch of a girlfriend what she told Kimberly to do."  
  
Tommy released Kimberly and pointed to Adam, "Hey, don't call her that," he poked him in the chest, "Or you'll end up regretting it."  
  
Adam batted his hand away, "Don't threaten me Tommy. If I'm not mistaken, you're the reason this whole thing started. If you'd just stayed away from Kimberly like I said then none of this, *none* of it would be going on right now."  
  
"You're trying to pin this on me? I was just trying to be a friend to Kimberly, she's the one that flew off the handle and caused those two cuts on your head Adam," he pointed to the butterfly stitches, "And I really feel sorry for you bro. Going after Kimberly when you know that you have no chance."  
  
Adam glared at Tommy, "And you do? And if you remember carefully, these," he motioned to the cuts on his head, "Were your doing."  
  
"I don't want Kimberly anymore, I'm happy with Kat, and I suggest that you apologize to Kat right now. It's in your best interest," the black ranger stared at Tommy who stared right back at him, sparks flew from their eyes but neither made a move, neither budged an inch.  
  
"No, she deserved it," Adam stated, "Do you intend to do something about it, or are you just full of shit?"  
  
"Come on Adam," Kimberly, who seemed a lot more controlled and back to her normal self again, tugged on his shirt sleeve, "Let's go. It's not worth it," she glanced at Tommy, "They're, not worth it."  
  
Adam didn't budge, he stood rooted to the spot, very uncharacteristically of him as well. Usually Adam stayed away from violence outside of the power rangers, he'd seen and known what people, who let violence rule their lives, turned out like.   
  
"I suggest you listen to the lady Adam."  
  
"You know, I'm starting to get pretty sick of you bossing me around…Tommy!"  
  
Kimberly was starting to dislike the situation, Adam was a skilled martial artist, but nobody on the rangers could match Tommy, even Adam knew that.  
  
But the black ranger didn't move, and eventually Tommy tried to move him. Whether it was show of leadership or a show of anger Tommy, grabbed Adam by the free sleeve of his shirt and attempted to move him inside. Adam grabbed the arm and twisted, Tommy immediately recoiled, the black ranger stared neutrally at him.  
  
Tommy flexed his arm, this time he moved in and grabbed Adam by both arms. There was a struggle as both men jockied for position, each trying to unbalance the other.  
  
Eventually, Kimberly got fed up and tried to dislodge the two, "Stop it, both of you. You're acting like children," however as she tried to yank Adam and Tommy apart, in an attempt to get in between the warring rangers, she managed to dislodge Adams left arm. It had been the arm that was trying to hold Tommy's right in place.  
  
The white rangers arm sprang out and smacked the former pink ranger straight in the face. Grunted Kimberly fell back to the floor in front of a group of astonished clubbers, who by now were interested in the spat going on. And although everyone could swear that it was an accident, the look on Tommy's face was enough to confirm that. But the look on Adam's face was one of anger, "Son of a…"  
  
Wham  
  
The right hook caught Tommy clean on the jaw sending the surprised leader of the rangers stumbling backwards. Everyone immediately started cheering, "Fight!" and gathered in a tight circle to prevent any bouncers from getting through. Tommy felt his jaw and just saw Adam's second punch in time to duck out of the way.  
  
"Hold on," he held up his hands in a sign of defeat.  
  
"Fuck you," Adam spat coming after him with a combo of lefts and rights that Tommy managed to avoid, however on the last one Adam faked a left that Tommy went to duck and instead scored with another right hook to the side of the head.  
  
It was then Tommy decided:   
  
Enough was enough.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kimberly was dazed and slightly discombobulated, her nose ached from where the arm hit her, but there was no blood. She could hear the cheering people chanting the word, "Fight," and glanced up to see both black and white ranger going at it tooth and nail. Tommy's nose was already bloody and Adam's lip already cut.  
  
"Ow," pushing herself up she tried to steady her body but was still feeling woozy, leaning on a nearby for support she noticed an equally shocked Kat watching the fight, seemingly unsure of what to do.  
  
Adam felt the bone jarring pain of a Tommy Oliver right hand and fell back against a table, groaning he felt Tommy grab his shirt by the front and attempt to drag him up. Swinging round Adams fist connected with Tommy's shoulder off balancing the ranger who stumbled backwards and fell to the floor.  
  
Usually that would've satisfied the black ranger, but when Tommy had stumbled backwards and fell, he'd still had a secure grip on Adams shirt. There was a sound of tearing material and the silk shirt was ripped for the black rangers torso and fell with Tommy to the floor.  
  
Almost immediately the fight chants ceased, instead everyone stared dumbfounded at Adams scarred torso, looks of shock and disdain were on everyone's face. Murmurs of "Oh my god" followed with "Look at his chest" and the worst one "He must belong to one of those satanic cults, the ones that mutilate themselves" drifted throughout the crowd.  
  
Even Tommy and Kat stared at him, shock and confusion on their faces, "Oh my god, Adam," the sound of her voice was enough. A thousand knives feeling like they've been plunged through his heart, he glanced over at Kimberly who stared at his chest. Her voice wasn't nasty or teasing, just…pitiful. That was the worst one, "Your body," she whispered.  
  
Adam stared at her, unable to process anything inside of his head, no words, no actions, nothing. Eventually his legs started to work and before he knew it the black ranger was wading through the clubbers and found himself out on the street.  
  
The rain poured onto his body, a thousand emotions immediately rising to the surface, the most noticeable one being pain, followed by anger, and followed once again, by pain.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder  
  
Authors Notes  
  
This chapters pretty long but I wanted to get quite a few things in. I must say I was deliberating for some time over the start of the fic, but eventually decided not to do things all about the club as it limits the surroundings and may get a bit boring. I'd also like to apologize for the fight scene, I'm not very good at writing things like that and never have been. I also know that none of the rangers would act like that in the series and so tried to integrate it and tried to make it as believable as I could.  
  
Anyways, if you liked the chapter please review. And don't worry, there'd definitely more to come. I'd also like to thank cobalt blue for the Frog/Crane prey thing.   
  
Regards,  
  
Boulder  
  
P.S. I should get the next chapter up in a week or so as my sister is being very generous with her computer that's why I'd like to dedicate this chapter to her.  
  
Laura  
  
Thank you 


	15. Misery and Woe

Always a Frog, Never a Prince  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
His ragged breathing filled the room, short harsh breaths, each one feeling like it was being ripped from his burning lungs. His hair was soaking wet, the carpet quickly absorbing the miniscule droplets that fell from his fringe. He didn't care though. Running a hand over his scarred body, now slick with rain, Adams lips curled into an almost feral grimace as he felt the raised bumps and contours that his body was cursed with. Standing, he made his way towards the bathroom leaving behind invisible imprints of his shoes that the night conveniently disguised.  
  
Yanking the cord just inside the door, Adam waited for a few moments as the light flickered on. It reflected off the white tiles and frost covered shower door giving the room a happy feel, not a very fitting place for him at the moment. Everywhere he looked he could see his reflection, albeit it was a little more blurred, but nonetheless, it was still his reflection.  
  
Walking silently over to the sink he braced himself on both hands and slowly raised his head to see what the mirror had to show him. Seeing what everyone else in the club had seen, his hands immediately clenched, gripping the sink in a vice like grip, applying pressure until they were as white as its shiny surface.  
  
This is what Kimberly had seen  
  
His eyes were wild, staring at the person in the mirror as if it were someone else, a mortal enemy that he was unable to defeat. He could hear his heart, pounding, sending adrenaline rushing through his body. But that wasn't the only thing he could hear, the sounds of their voices filled his mind, threatening to engulf him in a sea of disgusted comments and shocked expressions.   
  
Why did it have to be him?  
  
Why did it have to be tonight?  
  
The boiling blood running through his veins reached a fever pitch, and with a cry filled with both rage and anguish he sent his fist careening into the taunting glass. There was a ear cracking shatter, followed by a searing pain as the glass bit deep into Adams knuckles, drawing blood that smeared itself onto his fingers before running down the mirror. He didn't care though, he savored the pain for a moment, willing to do anything to forget the crippled feeling inside that would be everlasting for him. For this truly had been, the worst night of his life.  
  
Cracks spider webbed away from the point of impact. His reflection cut into six smaller ones, five small rivers of blood giving him a kind of surreal look smeared the most noticeable one.  
  
Adam brought his fist away from the mirror, ignoring the pain that the dug in glass caused as it was ripped through his skin. Bringing his right hand close, he cradled it against his chest. Using his left hand he twisted the cold-water tap and stuck the bleeding fist under the cool spray.  
  
What should he do?  
  
What could he do?  
  
A couple of possibilities flowed through his mind; the first one was to stay out of Kimberly's way until she left. It would only be two days and he was almost positive that Zack would let him stay at his studio apartment, but he'd ask questions. Adam realized that wherever he went people would ask questions, and that option was definitely a no go.  
  
The second option, and really only option he had was to stay in his dorm and ignore Kimberly for the rest of her stay. It wouldn't be that difficult, he could spend most of the day in the library, come home late at night while she's asleep and leave early in the morning before she wakes up.  
  
It was perfect, if not for one flaw  
  
Tonight  
  
He couldn't go to Rocky's, she may go and check if he was there, and the red ranger can't lie for shit.  
  
"Oh fuck," he groaned, grabbing the towel on the rail he wrapped it around his right hand and shut off the water. The way he saw it, he only had one option, lie in the chair bed and hope that when Kimberly comes back, she'll think he's asleep, and so won't say anything.  
  
'Good plan, in theory' his mind told him with a certain sarcastic tone. He silenced it though, he didn't have any choice, he couldn't handle seeing the same look of shock on Kimberly's face; he wouldn't be able to take it.  
  
Grabbing a shirt he yanked it on and turned off the bathroom light before retreating under the covers of the chair bed, where he was bound to get a very restless night. Whether or not Kimberly spoke to him.   
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Okay, short chapter this time, I was going to go straight to the Kimberly coming home part but figured I'd add this little morsel in between. Anyways that you for all the reviews and suggestions (Hagar especially, I'm trying to take things slower) and if all you guys are still reading the story and still enjoying it then please review again   
  
Regards,  
  
Boulder 


	16. Continuous Battles

Always a Frog, Never a Prince  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The grating sound of a key sliding into the lock filled Adams ears, his heart immediately began to pound faster, harder than he'd ever felt it. He instinctively closed his eyes and felt the slight breeze of the door opening, the light from the corridor invading the room and lighting everything in his dark world up.  
  
He could hear her soft breathing, and just knew that she was chewing her bottom lip in a vigorous attempt to decide what to do next. Eventually the grayish black turned completely dark and the quiet click of the door closing reached him. He lay completely motionless, his eyes still jammed shut, he heard her sniff and immediately hated himself; she'd had to walk all that way in the pouring rain…alone.  
  
His mind went blank hearing her move towards the bathroom, he froze.   
  
The bathroom!  
  
The light flickered on and the grayish black returned, then there was silence, followed by a surprised gasp; she'd obviously noticed the mirror. Cursing he realized that the hand wrapped inside of a towel was firmly set on top of the cover, in plain view of the bathroom door.   
  
Cracking one eyelid open, he could just about make out the outline of Kimberly, she was standing in the bathroom, staring at the mirror. Swallowing nervously he lifted his right hand as slowly, and as quietly as possible. Raising the quilt beneath him with his left hand he attempted to conceal his wound beneath the covers. However thanks to the constrictive space the chair provided it was proving quite difficult. He opened his other eye and watched Kimberly while continuing to try and wrestle his arm under. Unfortunately, just when it looked like he was about to succeed his elbow knocked against the book he'd been reading for the past few days positioned conveniently on the edge of the stand next to him. With a flutter of pages, and followed by a low thud he dropped his arm and watched as Kimberly turned her head.  
  
She was looking at him directly, fortunately it was just dark enough, and he could tell that she wasn't sure whether or not he was awake. "Adam?" her voice was quiet, just loud enough for him to hear if he was awake, but was also low enough to not wake him if he had been sleeping.  
  
'Oh hell' his mind commented, he took a deep breath before answering, "Yeah."  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Kimberly stared at the silhouetted form in the chair, she could only see up to his waist but knew that he was looking right at her, his face expectant, waiting for whatever question she was going to ask.  
  
But what could she ask?  
  
Eventually she went for the only thing that she really could say. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," short, abrupt, cold, those were the words Kimberly put with his response, however she also detected a hint of pain in his voice.  
  
She wasn't about to ask if he wanted to talk about it, if he had gone to all the trouble of keeping his body a secret from everyone for so long, then he must have a good reason. One he obviously didn't want to discuss. The pink ranger motioned back to the mirror, "How about your hand?"  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Is it bleeding?"  
  
Adam paused, "Yes," he figured there was no point in lying anymore; she already knew his deepest darkest secret anyway.  
  
She moved towards him, "Let me take a look at it."  
  
"There's no need," this time his answer was fast and abrasive, as if he was afraid to let her near him.  
  
"It could be bad," she attempted to reason, taking another step towards him. He didn't answer. Instead he just sat there, his face still masked by the darkness. She could now see the towel. There was a faint red tinge to it, making her even more persistent. "I'm going to turn the light on and sort your hand out okay?" again no response, Kimberly decided to take that as a yes and moved back towards the door.  
  
"Wait!" she stalled a few inches from the switch, and for a moment thought that he was about to try and talk her out of it. Instead the lamp next to him flickered to life and illuminated Adams face, he glanced over at her, but she wasn't about to settle for that tiny light and flicked the switch next to the door turning the darkness to light.  
  
Throwing the cover off of him Adam pushed firmly down with his legs, bringing the chair to its upright position, flinging the quilt to one side he watched Kimberly gather up a few plasters, a bag of cotton balls and a bottle of iodine from her wash bag. He also noticed that she was soaked to the bone. She re-approached him. Kneeling down in front of him she glanced up and gave him a reassuring smile. "It may sting a little," she soothed while unwrapping his hand.  
  
"I'm sure I can handle it," he said, Kimberly's heart broke, although his voice was void of all emotion, the pink ranger could almost sense the pain coming off of him.  
  
Seeing his hand was now coated in blood, she grabbed one of the cotton balls and started to clean it off, "They aren't too deep," she reassured, "the bloods already started to congeal," he remained silent throughout the whole process.  
  
Adam noticed the pink ranger glancing at his shirt every now and again, her eyes unintentionally wondering ever so slightly, as if she had x-ray vision and could see what was underneath. The stinging pain from the iodine registered, Adam ignored it and said, "You should dry yourself off. You don't want to catch pneumonia."  
  
Kimberly smiled, not taking her eyes off her work, "I'm sure I'll survive, what doesn't kill you can only make you stronger. Right?"  
  
'What a bunch of crap' his mind remarked, he gave a false smile, "Right," there was more silence, "I'm sorry I left you there, it was wrong."  
  
"That's okay," she said, still not looking at him, "You had your reasons," she said the last part quietly, she felt Adams whole body stiffen. 'Good work Kimberly' her mind muttered.  
  
This was the reason Adam had never wanted Kimberly to see his body; she was nervous and fidgety around him, and he could even sense fear. And he hated himself for it. But he didn't say a word; there was nothing he could say.  
  
The rest of the time was spent in silence, Kimberly eventually applied the last plaster to his last cut knuckle and sunk back down onto her knees, "There," she stated, "All done," she looked up at him and frowned, "Now, lets see that cut on your lip." She extended her hand in an attempt to turn his head slightly so she'd be able to see the cut, the black ranger backed away slightly. Kimberly sighed, "Adam," she attempted to reason, "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
He looked at her, his deep brown eyes filled with misery and pain, "It's not me I'm worried about."  
  
"Oh Adam…" she whispered, she extended her hand and this time he did not pull away.  
  
He shivered, the feel of her cool, smooth skin on his hot face sending a sense of relief flooding through his body as she slowly caressed his cheek. It was as if he was lost in a comforting sea of warmth, where nothing could ever hurt him again.   
  
But that wasn't the way it was.  
  
Gently, he closed his good hand around her wrist and extracted it from his face, "Don't," he said, his voice almost a whisper. The pink ranger stared at him, he could see the pity in her eyes, and he knew exactly what she was about to say.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" he was back in defensive mode again.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us Adam? About…" she trailed off, "You know."  
  
He released her wrist from his hand, "What?" Adam suddenly became angry, "The hideous scars running all over my body? Gee Kimberly, I really didn't think it was anybody else's business."  
  
"That's not what I mean Adam," Kimberly stated firmly, "and you know it. We're you're friends, we wouldn't think any less of you."  
  
"Friends?" the black ranger held a hint of surprise in his voice, he brought his dark eyes, alight with fury, to bare on the pink ranger, "Friends!" he once again said before letting out a bitter laugh. "Since when Kimberly, the only friends I have that are rangers are Rocky and Aisha. And not even she knows about this." He stood up and strode past the kneeling Kimberly, he circled the room a little before spinning around and leaning back against the wall, "The other rangers and me weren't friends Kimberly, we were acquaintances."  
  
Kimberly, feeling a fire of her own ignite inside got to her feet, "That's not true Adam."  
  
"Really? What exactly do you know about me Kimberly? As a matter of fact, what do any of the rangers know about me? My birthday, my address, that doesn't make us friends. We hang out, yes, but the conversation always drifts when we're all together. And do you know where it drifts too?" the pink ranger remained silent, "Right back to the beginning. You, Billy, Trini, Jason, Zack and Tommy, every time we're all together there's a distance, I know Rocky feels it and I'm pretty sure Aisha feels it too." Adam pushed himself off of the wall again and approached the smaller Kimberly, leaning down so he was only a few inches away from her face he hissed, "If any of you were my friends then maybe you would've figured it out by now."  
  
Kimberly was actually shaking with rage, she'd never seen Adam act this way before, but behind everything she could still see that pain and misery in his eyes. "You're right Adam," he gave her a sarcastic smile and turned his back to her, "But maybe if you weren't so secretive all of the time we would've figured it out."  
  
He turned his head, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Exactly what I said," Kimberly nearly yelled, "That night we went for that walk in the park. I asked you why you strayed from the group all of the time, and what did you do? Your walls came up and you just snapped at me, saying that you don't question me about Tommy then why should I question you."  
  
"So? The only reason you want to know, the only reason that you're here now is because you had nowhere else to go. And all of a sudden you want me to tell you *everything* about me. Why should I?"  
  
"Because you need to tell someone Adam, you can't just bottle everything up. And yeah, maybe I am here because of some unfortunate circumstances, but that doesn't change the fact that I wouldn't give this week up for a million dollars." He stayed silent, approaching his turned back she wrapped her hand in his, "Adam, you have helped me through one of the most difficult periods of my life. Without you here, being kind, supportive and always, always being there for me I'd be on my way home to Florida. And I'd never have come back here." She fell silent, the room was filled with heavy breathing from both pink and black ranger, Kimberly slipped her hand out of his and embraced him from behind, "Won't you let me help you. Can't you let me in?"  
  
Adam was shaking, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop, "I can't," he whispered, "I have to do this on my own."  
  
Kimberly listened to his voice, the anger had melted away and now he sounded like a small boy, "Don't you think you've been on your own for long enough?"  
  
Yes  
  
That was the one word Adam wanted to say more than anything, he wanted to scream it out loud, he wanted to be able to get close to someone. He wanted to feel alive, instead of a hollowed out shell, he wanted the pain to stop.  
  
Closing his hands around hers Adam gently pulled them apart and stepped out of her embrace, Kimberly watched him the whole time, she saw him take a deep breath. "Like I said," he repeated, "I have to do this own my own."  
  
Kimberly couldn't understand him, why was he being so difficult, why was he so determined to stay miserable forever? "Why won't you let me help you Adam, like you helped me."  
  
"These are different circumstances," his voice was strong again, as if he'd made up his mind, but the pink ranger was even more determined to change it.  
  
"I know that Adam. You must be in so much pain, and I can help you through it, if you'd only let me."  
  
Adam remained silent, for a long while neither of them moved, until the black ranger slowly turned around to face her, "And that's the exact reason why I can't let you."  
  
Kimberly's face showed confusion as her eyebrows furrowed, "I don't understand."  
  
"I don't want your pity Kimberly, that's the reason why I didn't tell you or Aisha. Because I don't want to be pitied, I don't want to go through each day with you asking 'Are you okay' or 'How are you feeling' like I'm weak, because I may be in pain. But at least that pain gives me strength."  
  
"But you don't have to be strong Adam, Zedd and Rita are gone now. The battles are over, you can just be you now."  
  
Adam shook his head, "Battles never end Kimberly, in some way or another I'm always fighting a battle."  
  
Kimberly groaned in frustration, "And what battle are you fighting Adam, who's this opponent that is driving you to keep this from me." He didn't reply, "Tell me!"  
  
He stared at her, a long pause ensued, and just for a moment Kimberly thought he wasn't going to reply, but he did, opening his he said simply, "You."  
  
"What!" Kimberly stood there in a state of shock, confusion and slight anger, "What the hell is that supposed to mean," she practically yelled, "For once will you give me a straight god damn answer," that time she actually was yelling.  
  
Adam's resolve broke, "You really wanna know why?" he yelled back at her.  
  
"Yes, I do Adam. And for once, say it so I understand!"  
  
"Because I don't want you to see me in pain. I want to be strong when I'm with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm in love you!"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Whew, sorry it took a long time to write this chapter but it is one of the most important ones in the actual story. Hopefully I'll get the next one up in 2-3 weeks time. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews and suggestions, and as always, if you still like the story keep em coming. I really appreciate it.   
  
Regards,  
  
Boulder 


	17. Confessions

Always a Frog, Never a Prince  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kimberly was stunned  
  
At first she thought she'd misunderstood what Adam had said, but that didn't seem likely; not many words rhymed with love.  
  
The black ranger was standing a few feet away from her. Just staring, waiting for a reaction. "What?" she finally managed to stammer out after the prolonged silence.  
  
"You heard me," he replied rather bluntly, seemingly not caring about what he'd said, in fact, the way he was acting told Kimberly that he didn't care about anything anymore. "I'm in love with," he finally repeated.  
  
The words came out crystal clear this time, there was no yelling, just a normal tone, a confession. Kimberly took a seat on the edge of the bed, her face wearing a mask of confusion as she desperately tried to figure out the million reactions flowing through her mind.   
  
"Um…when?" now it was Adam's turn to look confused, "When did you…"  
  
"Realize?" Kimberly nodded, "I guess during the past couple of days, I mean I've always found you attractive and used to hope that someday we may become more than just friends. But I never thought it'd actually happen, first you got together with Tommy, and then you left, so I kinda pushed it out of my mind. Then…"  
  
"I came back," Kimberly almost whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Adam took a deep breath and leaned back against the wall, letting himself slide down until he was seated firmly on the floor. Kimberly remained quiet, which was torture for him; all he was left with now was the sound of his racing heart. Eventually he decided to break the agonizing silence, "I'm sorry."  
  
This actually brought about a small smile from the pink ranger, "Don't be sorry Adam, it's not your fault. You can't help what you feel. Trust me…I know." She glanced over at him, "Besides, I was the one who pushed you." More silence followed her words, Adam tried to think of something to say but couldn't. He wanted to run from the room, find someway to take what he'd said back, but deep down he knew he had to stay and face Kimberly. It was the only decent thing to do. "And that's the reason why you never told me about you."  
  
Adam once again stiffened at the mention of his scarred body, "One of the reasons," he whispered quietly, "Even if I didn't feel this way, I doubt I would've told you anyways."  
  
All of a sudden Kimberly was confused, she looked up and turned her head to look at the black ranger, "The other night, when I tried to kiss you. If you feel like this how come you never…" she trailed off.  
  
"You were upset, it wouldn't have been right," he could see her eyes studying his face for any signs of lies or deceit, he didn't blame her; for all she knew this entire week could've have been one big ploy to get her into bed. "Everything I've said to you over these past few days, I meant it all," he stated honestly, "I wasn't trying to trick you into liking me, I was just telling you what was the truth, what is the truth."  
  
Kimberly nodded slowly, "I know that Adam," she sighed, "I mean you were practically forced into this situation by Trini, so it's pretty obvious that you didn't exactly plan any of this," she gave him a kind smile, "Plus I don't think you exactly wrote down on a pad, Get hit in the face with china object and Have a fight with Tommy."  
  
The black ranger groaned remembering the encounter between himself and the white ranger, "I've really fucked things up haven't I," it was a statement rather than a question.  
  
The pink ranger shook her head, "Of course not Adam. It's just been…" she paused for a moment trying to find the right words, "a really strange week."  
  
The room fell silent again, Adam was the next person to speak, "When you tried to kiss me that night," Kimberly turned slightly red, "What was it all about? What I mean is…did you try to kiss me because you wanted to, or was it because you felt you had too."  
  
Kimberly was quiet, sighing she brought her head up and stared into the vacant space in front of her, "I don't know," Adam braced himself for what was coming next, "I do have feelings for you Adam. I'm just not sure whether those feelings involve being just friends, or something more."  
  
That was all Adam needed to hear, getting to his feet he glanced down at the plasters covering his knuckles. The discomfort they were causing him paled in comparison to what he was feeling inside. He needed to escape. Walking over to the chair he grabbed his jacket and slipped it on, Kimberly watched him, slightly confused, "I'm going to go crash at Rocky's," he said, not daring make eye contact.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He shrugged, "I guess I've just had enough of being humiliated tonight, you know?" the pink ranger remained silent, "I'll stay out of your way till Sunday. That's when you're flight leaves right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Grabbing the key to Rocky's that was resting on the bedside table he slipped it into his pocket and turned to look at Kimberly. He felt like his heart was being ripped out by a very vicious mutant created in Finsters lab, bypassing her he approached the door and stalled. Standing there, staring at the smooth wood he lifted his head, "Goodbye Kimberly," not giving her a chance to respond he opened the door and closed it behind him.  
  
Stepping out of the room the bright lights of the passageway almost seemed to mock him. He stood completely stationary for a few minutes. Feeling the searing pain of a broken heart, suffice to say he didn't find it a very pleasant experience. Beginning a slow walk to the adjacent dorm he thought about everything that had happened to him that week, he fingered the cuts on his knuckles and then the ones on his forehead.  
  
Had it all been worth it?  
  
Just for it to end like this  
  
He was still deliberating that question in his mind as he slipped the key into Rocky's lock and entered the pitch-black dorm. Seeing Rocky's shape asleep on the bed he closed the door with a quiet click and took a seat on the stool in front of Rocky's dresser. He didn't see much point in trying to get any sleep, what was the point? There was no way things were going to be better in the morning. He went back to the question running through his mind, had it all been worth it?  
  
Had it?  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kimberly heard the door click shut, grabbing a tissue from the bedside stand she started to dab it against her eyes. The soft paper immediately soaked up all of the tears that she'd manage to conceal from the black ranger.  
  
She couldn't believe herself sometimes  
  
Why was she such a coward?  
  
Adam was one of the most incredible people she'd ever met, funny, handsome, kind, caring, generous, she could list his good points all night if she wanted to. And deep down she knew that when he said that he loved her, he really meant it. So what was stopping her? What was preventing her from staring straight into Adams eyes and kissing him, instead of ripping his heart out and stamping on it. Why couldn't she tell him that she cared about him and wanted to be more than just friends, instead of fabricating some bullshit excuse about not being sure. The pink ranger could think of only one reason.  
  
Fear  
  
It was true she cared about Adam, she had the same sort of feeling in her stomach and her heart every time she was near him, it was the same feeling she'd had when she'd been with Tommy. But what if that all changed, like it had with Tommy. She couldn't bare the thought of losing Adam as a friend; they'd come way too far for that to happen now.  
  
But if she said nothing then there was a distinct possibility that she'd lose him as a friend anyway. Adam had put himself out there when he'd told her that he was in love with her. And what had she done? Nothing. Part of the reason had been shock; she'd never expected him to be in love with her, he didn't act as if he was.   
  
She'd almost immediately known that Tommy had been attracted to her, he was always finding reasons to touch or hug her, always giving her compliments and lavishing her with his undivided attention. But Adam was completely different.  
  
'Exactly' her mind commented harshly.  
  
The thought occurred to her that she had been comparing black ranger and white ranger way too much. They were completely separate people, both in body and in mind. Why would she think that the kind of love they showed would be the same?  
  
That was it  
  
It all made sense, that was the kind of love Adam offered. Not the fiery, passionate way Tommy had loved her. Even though the pink ranger had in a sense loved Tommy, how could she have left him if they had been in love? That couldn't have been real love, could it?  
  
So what was real love?   
  
Adam could always make her laugh with his slightly sarcastic sense of humor, he was down to earth and had a different kind of outlook on life. He was fun to be around. But when she was sad he flip reversed, becoming gentle and caring, one hug from him made her feel so safe and protected it was almost scary.   
  
Kimberly suddenly realized that it wasn't about the way he acted, it was the way he reacted to whatever she was feeling. Like he could almost sense her pain. That was what she loved about him.  
  
Loved?  
  
"Oh my god," she whispered to herself, "I am in love with him."  
  
Kimberly didn't really know why it was quite a big surprise to her; deep down she'd known that already. But it had taken Adam's brave confession to bring the realization of what she felt to the surface.  
  
Not wanting to waste another moment she stood up and opened the door, exiting the dorm and entering the hall. Not bothering to lock the door behind her she walked down to Rocky's dorm. She had to tell him, he deserved to know. There were butterflies in her stomach, and her hands were shaking she was so nervous, but Kimberly was determined and ignored both.  
  
Coming to a stop in front of Rocky's door she raised her fist and rapped gently on it, there was a small pause before the door opened. Kimberly took a deep breath and braced herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Was watching the rugby world cup today, Wales got hammered by England which I am not best pleased about. So to calm me down I decided to write the next chapter. I'm honestly not sure about this one, I've been writing and revising it over the past few days to try and make it worthy of all the fans of the story and I hope I did it justice. Anyways if you like it please let me know, and if you dislike it please let me know. Just tell me what you think.   
  
Regards,  
  
Boulder 


	18. Safe in his Arms

Always a Frog, Never a Prince  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Adam stared at the pink ranger, a vacant expression spread over his face, "Hey?" the word uttered by him was more of a question than a greeting.  
  
Unfortunately now was the time for Kimberly's nerves to once again kick in, now faced by the black ranger she couldn't think of what to say to him. To mend the damage that she might have already inflicted on his obviously tortured soul.  
  
Luck seemed to be on her side though, a grunt emanated from the bed behind the door and the two listened to Rocky mumble something about one of the yellow rangers. Neither really paid his words much notice, both were too fixated on each other.  
  
"Uh…" Kimberly desperately wanted to break the tension that was like a wall between the two friends preventing any kind of communication from taking place. "I didn't wake him did I?" Kimberly already knew the answer to her question but it was nice to say something instead of standing there like an idiot.   
  
Adam shook his head, "He'd sleep through an apocalypse," he gestured with his head towards Rocky, Kimberly also noticed that his hand was still firmly placed on the door barring her entry.  
  
She ignored it and smiled slightly, "Good, I wouldn't want to wake him. We all know how grumpy Rocky gets when he's woken up," it was an attempted joke but Adam stared blankly back at her.  
  
"What do you want Kimberly?" his words weren't harsh or full of anger, they were soft and gentle, but even so they still seemed to cut the pink ranger, her nerves and doubts growing more and more prominent inside.  
  
Eventually she decided to get it over and done with, "I need to talk to you."  
  
A moment of confusion flickered across Adams face, "I was under the impression that we were done talking."  
  
"Please Adam," she was practically begging him, "I want you to hear what I have to say," he didn't seem convinced, "It's important."  
  
There was a short pause before the reluctant black ranger stepped out into the hall and closed Rocky's door behind him with a low click. Following the pink ranger back towards his dorm was torture for him, thoughts ran through his mind, so many that he couldn't seem to grasp or understand what any of them were saying.  
  
His eyes registered the light inside of his room and he turned his attention back to the pink ranger who was closing the door behind him. She shifted uncomfortably in front of him, her eyes firmly averted to the ground and once again she was back chewing the bottom of her lip.   
  
'This should be interesting' his mind remarked snidely.  
  
Kimberly faced him and gestured to the bed, "Please, sit down," he'd rather have stood but not wanting to cause any more friction between the two he did as she asked and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Entwining his two hands together he glanced back to Kimberly who looked like she was once again lost in thought, her head lifted and she stared at him for a moment before taking a seat on the bed next to him.  
  
"Adam," she started, her voice almost a whisper, "You have to promise me that once I begin you'll let me finish. Can you do that, please?"  
  
'Begin what?' he was confused.  
  
"Ok," he hadn't even realized he'd said anything until he heard his own response.  
  
"Thank you," standing back up again Kimberly paced a little, back and forth in front of him, each movement making him more and more anxious. He quickly squashed that part as she stopped in front of him, "Okay, here goes…"  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
"All my life I used to dream about the man I'd fall in love with, dashing, charming, the kind of guy you used to hear about in fairytales you know?" Adam didn't, he had a vague recollection of Mother Goose but he didn't remember any handsome men in that. "My first crush was Jason," the surprise on Adams face must've showed due to the pink rangers cheeks turning a slight shade of red, "I used to follow him around like a lost puppy dog, I remember one time because I was staring at him so much in class I went to sit down and missed my chair," she chuckled at the memory. "I used to think that he was the only man in the world, the only one who could make those butterflies in my stomach flutter in that way," Adam remained quiet, "I finally made the decision to ask him out, conveniently enough it was the same day he was competing at a local martial arts tournament."  
  
"The tournament where you first met Tommy, before he became the green ranger," Adam surmised.  
  
Kimberly nodded, "Exactly, from the moment I saw Tommy all the feelings I had for Jason went flying out the window. Which, thinking back, is a good thing because he was more like a big brother to me, I don't think he ever thought about me in that way. Anyways, you know the story. Tommy became the green ranger, he and Jason fought, Jason destroyed the sword and with Rita's grip over him broken Tommy was free."  
  
Adam was beginning to dislike where this was heading, until he snapped, "Does this whole thing have a point?"  
  
Kimberly could see he was uncomfortable, and so didn't take his words too personally, "I'll get to that," she started back up her pacing, "Mine and Tommy's first date was at a school dance, I remember like it was yesterday. All of the girls staring my way, they were jealous of course, every girl in school wanted a date with Tommy." Kimberly realized that she was beginning to sound like some sort of ego crazed cheerleader and put the brakes on. "What I'm trying to say Adam is that Tommy and I were together for a while. Then he left, that broke my heart. And just when I'd started to move he came back as the white ranger, I couldn't believe how happy I was. Everything was perfect again." Kimberly took a deep breath and forced back the tears that were threatening to break free, "Then I got the chance to enter the Pan-am Games. It was an amazing opportunity, but to do it I'd have to go to Florida with my folks. I had to decide what was more important, my dreams as a gymnast, or my life in Angel Grove. And I chose, I wrote Tommy the letter, packed my bags and left." By now tears were streaming down the pink rangers face, but she carried on, "I always knew that Tommy would move on, I mean I never expected him to pine over me forever and die alone, but when I saw him and Kat together. It was like, he'd replaced me with a substitute me. And I know that's not how it is between them but I can't help but feel that I drove the only man I ever loved into the arms of a girl he'd never have met if I hadn't decided to leave. Tommy wasn't just my boyfriend though, he was my best friend, and I'd lost that forever once I got on that plane."  
  
Adam had no clue to what Kimberly was going on about, but whatever it was he felt it important to stay quiet and listen to what she had to say. However his heart won out over common sense, standing he approached the pink ranger who had by now turned away from him to prevent her tears from showing.  
  
Kimberly was shaking, she felt Adam lay his hands gently on the tops of her arms, it was a comforting feeling to say the least. Turning slightly she almost instinctively leaned into him his body easily supported hers. Wrapping his arms around her Adam remained quiet. He was just held her.  
  
"Adam," he heard her loud and clear.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell me again."  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"That you love me," he remained silent, "Please."  
  
Adams heart melted, and he knew that he was going to hate himself for repeating those three dreaded words that had torn his life apart, none the less he pulled away and looked down into those big bright eyes and stated honestly, "I love you."  
  
For a moment Kimberly just stared at him, that confused the black ranger who started to feel a little uncomfortable, "Do you mean it?" like so many questions she'd asked that night Kimberly already knew the answer, but she needed to hear it from him.  
  
"Yes."   
  
Now Adam was really confused, his head told him to flee the room but almost instinctively he reached up and cupped the side of her face. He watched Kimberly close her eyes and lean into his hand, he could feel her shaking, "What is it Kimberly?" he asked softly.  
  
The pink ranger sniffed slightly, "I've wrecked everything that I've ever cared about Adam, and I couldn't stand it if what happened between me and Tommy happened to us. I wouldn't be able to go through that pain again. The way I feel for you isn't like I did for Jason, or the way I felt about Tommy. It feels…different," she paused, "I feel safe."  
  
"Kimberly, what are you trying to say?"  
  
Opening her eyes the pink ranger lifted her head from Adams hand and stared straight at him, she needed to look at him one last time to make sure. She saw what she expected to see, him.  
  
"I'm in love with you Adam Park."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder  
  
Authors Notes  
  
It is officially my birthday today. And I am 19 healthy years of age (and looking pretty damn good if I do say so myself). Coming back to America next week, looking forward to that. Anyways on with the story. Once again I have spent many torturous hours reading over this chapter, hoping to get the right amount of emotional involvement needed. I hope I got it right. And I hope you all enjoy it, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, possibly a week. As always suggestions and whatnot are always appreciated.  
  
Regards  
  
Boulder 


	19. Savour the Moment

Always a Frog, Never a Prince  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Now it was Adams turn to look surprised  
  
Kimberly watched him back away slightly, removing his arms from around her she suddenly felt uncomfortably vulnerable. She waited patiently as he scratched his head, confusion written all over his face, finally he looked back at her.  
  
"What is this? Some kind of sick joke?" his tone was harsh and bitter.  
  
Kimberly couldn't blame him for feeling that way, but even so she couldn't hide the hurt in her voice, "How can you ask me that?" He didn't respond, he just stared back at her, obviously still wanting an answer, "No, of course not." The confusion was back again, it almost looked like he'd wanted it to be some kind of joke, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."  
  
Adam whirled around to face her again, "That brings up a good point, when I was pouring my heart out to you, didn't you think that maybe it would've been better if you hadn't ripped it out and stamped on it," she turned away, her shame making it unable for her to look him in the eye, "So why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I…I was afraid."  
  
"Of what? Me?"  
  
"No!" the black ranger didn't look too convinced, "I was afraid to admit that I was in love with you. It may sound stupid, but I couldn't see past what Tommy and I had. And I thought what I had with Tommy was true love and I thought that if I was truly in love with him, then I was incapable of loving anybody else."   
  
She fell silent, Adam was actually starting to believe her, but he wasn't about to put himself out on the line again just to be pushed off. "What changed your mind?" he asked gently.  
  
Kimberly sniffed, she looked Adam in the eyes and smiled sweetly, "You did," the black ranger went slightly red and now it was his turn to avoid eye contact. "I thought back to everything that's happened during this week, and yes it has been a stressful, turbulent ride, but when I think back on one specific moment, I know that you changed my life, and the way I see and feel about you."  
  
There was a slight pause, "What moment?" Adam glanced back up to look at her.  
  
"Up at the old fireworks display, remember?" of course the black ranger remembered, how could he forget, "The way you made me feel that night…" she paused, "I can't even find the words that can tell you what that night meant to me. And I think the moment I fell in love with you was when I realized that you weren't there for you, you weren't there to try and take advantage of me like you could've, you weren't there because you felt you had to. You were there because I needed you, and you wanted to help me. And no matter how much I try and describe what that night and those words you said meant to me, I can't. And that's because I realize now, how much you love me, and at first I felt so bad because I thought I couldn't give you my whole heart. But that doesn't matter, because I know now, you already own it."  
  
Kimberly fell silent, looking back at him she was unable to tell what he was thinking, all she got was a blank, neutral face. And for a moment she thought she'd blown it with him, that it was too late. That was until Adam stepped forward, his movement slow but precise, telling the pink ranger that he knew exactly what he was doing. Coming to a halt in front of her Kimberly waited expectantly, her nerves back on full force, reaching down he grabbed each of her hands in his own and raised them to his chest where he gently pressed them flat against his ribs.   
  
The steady vibrations of his beating heart could be felt through his ribcage. "I own your heart?" he asked softly, Kimberly nodded, unable to find any words, he smiled gently, "Well mine beats for you." A wide smile spread across Kimberly's face when she heard his words, but before she could respond he cut her off, "But I need to know, if you're sure this is what you want, it's been a long night and I don't want you to wake up tomorrow morning and think 'Oh god what have I done'." There was a brief pause, "Are you sure?"  
  
Kimberly removed one of her hands from his chest and stroked the side of his face, "I'm sure that I'm in love with you," now it was Adams turn for an ecstatic grin. "And what's more, now I know that you really do love me."  
  
"With all my soul," he whispered.  
  
The two stood there for a while, staring into one another's eyes, savoring the moment. Gradually Adams head lowered towards Kimberly as her neck raised and craned slightly to the left, both of them keeping their eyes open until the last second.  
  
Closing his eyes Adam felt the sweet caress of Kimberly's lips brush against his, she ran her hands through his hair before coming back and hooking them around his head. The black ranger felt like he was in ecstasy, their lips parting he shivered as Kimberly slid her velvet tongue against his as he pulled her close, refusing to ever let go.  
  
Kimberly sighed feeling Adam pull her close, she could once again feel his heart beating, as she was sure he could feel hers. The pink ranger couldn't believe she was in love. She felt safe though, there was not a trace of fear in her mind, and she knew that as long as she was with Adam she would always feel safe.  
  
Safely in love  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
By Boulder  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Okay, I'm not exactly positive about a few things. 1: I may just call this the ending here or I may do another couple of chapters, I need to think it over. 2: As the story is nearing its end/or possibly ended I may do a sequel, I also need some time to think that over. Anyways, if you like the story please review, and don't worry I'm kidding. There are a few more chapters to come. Had you going then.  
  
Regards  
  
Boulder 


	20. Pillow Talk

Always a Frog, Never a Prince  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
He'd never have imagined he could be this happy   
  
This content   
  
But he was  
  
Adam lay on the bed, his back firmly pressed up against the headboard he watched the television flicker with life as Friday the 13th played out. Not what he would've chosen but it was the tape in the recorder, and he couldn't change, he didn't dare move, so really he didn't have a choice.  
  
Kimberly lay on him, her head resting on his chest, her soft breathing sounding like a sweet melody that he could never get bored of. He glanced over at the clock that showed 9:01am in bright red numbers. The black ranger had woken up hours ago, and as soon as his eyes opened and he'd gotten his bearings an overwhelming feeling of anxiety spread over his body, fear gripping his heart in an icy cold embrace. No matter how much he tried to tell himself that nothing had changed, that she would still feel the same this morning as she did only a few short hours ago he just couldn't shake the voice at the back of his mind screaming 'WHAT IF YOU'RE WRONG.'  
  
He'd lain there for two hours and thirty-three minutes, part of him wanting to shake her awake to check and see if she really had changed her mind. He ignored that part, instead he managed to rearrange himself into a sitting position without waking her, grabbing the television and VCR remote he instead opted to watch as a group of teenagers got hacked to pieces. However he wasn't giving the film his full attention, his preoccupied mind was filled with thoughts and scenarios about what would happen when the sleeping beauty awoke.  
  
But all of those thoughts and doubts flew out of the window at exactly 8:45am, thanks to two very insignificant yet very significant words.  
  
"Eww, gross." Adam couldn't help but smile, hearing the relaxation in her voice brought about a tide of warmth, "How could somebody chop someone else up with an axe?"  
  
He hadn't realized she'd been awake, "I'll have you know as a fellow axe wielder myself it is an extremely useful tool," he responded in a teasing voice, he felt her smile against him. Rolling fully onto her stomach she looked up at him with arched eyebrows and a beautiful smile, "What?"  
  
"Good morning," her soft gaze caused him to blush slightly.  
  
"Morning," leaning down he brushed his lips against hers taking the time first to thank god that he kept a packet of mints in his bedside drawer. Pulling back he brushed her hair away from her forehead and back around her ear, "You sleep okay."  
  
"Hmm," she responded in agreement before melting back down into her previous position, wrapping her arms around his waist. He stroked her shoulder lightly and went back to film until five minutes later and another axe to the head Kimberly spoke again, "Why are we watching this in the morning?"  
  
"Because I like it when you're scared," she adjusted her head to look up at him with a confused expression, "You hold on tighter."  
  
He groaned in pain as she jabbed an elbow into him, grabbing the remote he pressed the off button and the television screen went black. The room was filled with silence apart from the steady whirring of the VCR, which was still on, and the soft breathing of both rangers. "Adam?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You don't have to worry, nothing's changed, I still love you," she felt him hold her tighter, before more silence, "What happens now?"  
  
Adam took a deep breath, "I was just thinking the same thing."  
  
"You think we should tell the others?"  
  
Adam braced himself before answering that question, "No," he didn't want Kimberly to take it the wrong way, he had never been so happy, but he also didn't want to put too much pressure on them immediately. It had caused relationship failures in the past with other people he knew. "I just don't…"  
  
"I agree," Adam was a bit surprised when she cut him off, this time when she looked at Adam it was he who wore the confused face, "I like it being just us who know, makes it feel kinda…"  
  
"Kinky?"  
  
Kimberly swatted him on the chest and stifled a laugh, "Special," pushing herself up she straddled him and placed a lingering kiss on his lips, "Besides," she continued while sitting back on his legs, "I don't want Jason, Zack and Billy coming over all protective and kicking your ass."  
  
"Hey, I'm not afraid of Zack and Billy," Adam protested.  
  
"And what about Jason?"  
  
The black ranger paused, "Okay, maybe I'm a little scared of Jason," Kimberly giggled, "But you've got to understand that he has that whole 'I'll snap your neck like a twig' thing going on." Kimberly still hadn't stopped laughing, grabbing her by the sides Kimberly let out a squeal as he started tickling her. Rolling her over so now he was above Adam finally relented when he saw tears falling from the pink rangers face, "And what about you?"  
  
Kimberly cleared her throat before answering in a dominating voice, "What about me?"  
  
"Aisha, kicking your ass," Adam nodded, "It could happen you know."  
  
Kimberly shook her head vigorously, "Doubtful, I lived with Aisha and her folks remember, we're more like sisters. She'd take my side any day."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Adam arched an eyebrow and said "Well I guess I'll have to watch my step from now on, won't I."  
  
Kimberly smiled, "Don't worry sweetie, I won't let anything happen to you," however the smile from Adam's face vanished. And for a split second Kimberly could've sworn she saw pain flicker through his eyes, "Adam, are you alright?"  
  
He snapped out of his daze and gave a cocky grin, "In the position I'm in, I'm very alright." Kimberly gave an embarrassed smile, however her ears pricked up when she heard a gasp. Adam stared at her, she had turned her head towards the door and seemed to be frozen, "What's wrong?" turning his head towards the door his eyes went wide when he saw Rocky standing in the doorway his mouth agape and eyes like saucers.  
  
"Oh this looks bad," Kimberly said exactly what Adam had been thinking.  
  
In the blink of an eye Rocky had disappeared and Adam quickly vaulted off of the bed, turning to address the still in shock Kimberly he pointed a finger at her, "You…don't move," and with those words he took off down the corridor after Rocky.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Adam managed to reach Rocky's dorm room just in time. The red ranger stared at his best friend who was standing in the doorway, his finger on the call button. "Rocky…" before Adam could continue though the red ranger pressed the call button and held the cell phone up to his ear. Adam was on him like a flash, attempting to wrestle the phone out of his friends grasp, "Give me that phone," he muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
"Never," Rocky cried while trying to keep the phone to his ear.  
  
It was a low blow but Adam decided to use it, raising his foot he stamped down on Rocky's still burnt toes. Shrieking in pain Rocky dropped the phone and hobbled back to the bed, picking up the cell phone Adam pressed the end call button, luckily no one had answered it.  
  
"Ahh, my fucking feet," the red ranger wailed in the background.  
  
Turning to face him Adam pointed the cell phone at his best friend, "Rocky…it's not what it looks like."  
  
Taking a moment to compose himself and let the pain subside Rocky looked up at Adam and smiled, chuckling he wagged his index finger at the black ranger, "You're sleeping with Kimberly."  
  
"No I'm not!" Adam stated firmly, before checking the data in his head, "Well technically yes, we're sleeping in the same bed but we haven't had sex," Rocky looked confused, it was only then Adam noticed the marks and scratches covering his best friends face, "What happened to your face?"  
  
The red ranger went on the defensive, "Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about," he tried to hide his cheek where Trini had slapped him a little too hard and left a mark.  
  
"It looks like you went two rounds with a rake."  
  
"Can we please get back to the subject in hand," Rocky stated, slightly annoyed, "You and Kimberly are together," Adam sighed and took a seat on the stool opposite, "Aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," he stated honestly, "we are."  
  
"Have you kissed?" Rocky interrupted, "Was it hot?" he interrupted again before the black ranger could respond, the glare he received said it all, "Sorry."  
  
"Yes, we've kissed and we are together but we don't want anyone to know," before Rocky could ask he decided to explain it in one word. It was a word neither he nor Kimberly had brought up yet but knew would come up sooner or later, "Tommy."  
  
"Ah. That's gonna cause some tension."  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious," Adam muttered sarcastically, Rocky didn't know the half of it; the encounter at the club was still a fresh memory in his mind.  
  
"What happened to your hand?" Adam instinctively shielded his cut hand with the other.  
  
"I'll tell you later," he stood up, "I need your word Rocky, as my best friend you cannot mention this to anyone," the red ranger didn't look happy with the request but relented with a nod.  
  
"You can count on me."  
  
"I'd better be able to," Adam threatened, "Now, if you don't mind I have a beautiful lady waiting for me," Rocky laughed, "See you later Rocko."  
  
"Yeah, later Adam."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Trini…will you stop screaming," Kimberly laughed down the phone at her best friend, she noticed Adam reenter the room and immediately perked up, "It's not that big a deal."  
  
(Bullshit! You and Adam are together, that is a very big deal) there was a pause (I told you didn't I) Kimberly groaned (I told you that he was into you. Which brings up a very good question, has he been into you?)  
  
"Trini!" Kimberly tried to sound offended but couldn't help but laugh, "No, you know I'm not that kinda girl," Adam meanwhile was looking extremely confused, scratching his head he shrugged and flopped down beside her on the bed.  
  
(I'm coming over right now)  
  
Kimberly bit her lip to prevent a groan from escaping as Adam laid a gentle kiss on her neck, "Oh no you're not," she stated firmly, "You have a lecture today, remember?"  
  
(That's one hour out of my day Kim) she heard the yellow ranger sigh (I'll be round after it) the pink ranger suddenly noticed a change in her mood (Besides…I…uh…need to talk to you about something) she seemed nervous about something.  
  
"And this something would be?"  
  
(I can't tell you on the phone, but I'll be around at twelve so don't make any plans, okay?) The tone carried in Trini's voice told the pink ranger that she didn't really have a choice in the matter.  
  
Running a hand over her head Kimberly sighed, "Fine, twelve it is. Now leave me alone," she joked before hanging up the phone. Turning to face Adam who had his eyebrows raised she shrugged, "I figured you would tell Rocky, and I think it's a bit unfair if you get to tell someone and I don't."  
  
"If you say so," Adam watched Kimberly dump her cell phone and lean into him. There was silence again as they both savored what was happening, enjoying each others company and the feelings they had for one another. Eventually Adam decided to tell Kimberly what he was planning to do after the lecture he had that afternoon. "Kimberly…"  
  
The pink ranger smiled, she loved the way that he used her full name instead of shortening it like the others did, "Hmm?"  
  
"I'm going to go see Tommy this afternoon, after my lecture," he felt her stiffen in his arms, "I have to apologize about last night, plus I need to be sure about something."  
  
"Your scars," Kimberly knew what he was talking about, and even though he didn't respond she knew that was the reason. "Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"No," Adam kissed the top of her head, "This is something I have to sort out on my own."  
  
Kimberly nodded, "Adam…" she paused, "How…"  
  
"Did I get my scars?" he finished already knowing that the mere mention of the subject would bring questions.  
  
"Yeah," he was quiet, "If you don't want to tell me I'll understand. I just…"  
  
"I know," he soothed, he felt her stroking his hand lightly and took a deep breath, "There's nothing to tell really," he began, "after my Father was killed in that car accident when I was nine my mother remarried. But my stepfather wasn't exactly the most understanding of people."  
  
"He did those to you?"   
  
"They weren't as bad as they look now," Adam continued, completely avoiding Kimberly's question, "I just scar really easily," he gave a bitter chuckle, "I remember one time, he said it was for my own good. He tied me to the radiator and left me there until I passed out."  
  
Kimberly swallowed the lump in her throat, "Didn't anyone ever suspect anything?"  
  
"No, he was a model police officer. To everyone else he could do no wrong, but every night it was the same old routine," he felt as though the memories were ripping him apart, even so he continued, "My mother tried to stop him of course, but she couldn't do anything really…" There was a long pause, and for a moment Kimberly thought he had finished, but he wasn't, "I used to hate her so much for letting him do those things to me. I remember when my Father died, she said she would never let anything happen to me, and I believed her," Kimberly now understood the moment of pain she'd seen cross Adam's eyes earlier. "But…I don't hate her now, I just pity her."  
  
Kimberly remained silent, she could feel Adam shaking, turning she looked deep into his eyes that were now filled with pain and suffering and said, "I'm so sorry," wrapping her arms around him she held the man she loved tightly, he didn't say anything, in fact he didn't make a sound, he just sat there, and let himself be comforted.  
  
When he pulled away he actually saw tears running down Kimberly's face, "Hey, don't cry," he wiped the tears away with his thumb, "It was a long time ago." Kimberly nodded, "You know I never thought I'd be this close to anyone, and now that I am…I feel like nothing can ever hurt me again."  
  
Kimberly tried to compose herself, clearing her throat she smiled, "I feel it too, I guess in that way we're the same, we never thought we'd be in love," Adam smiled and kissed her gently, pulling away she rested her forehead on his, "But I'm glad I was wrong."  
  
"So am I," he whispered, "so am I."   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder  
  
Authors Notes  
  
I am very sorry this chapter took so long to get up, the reason is I changed my internet connection so I couldn't go online for a few days. So to make up for it I decided to write quite a long chapter this time, it's been kinda hard gauging the right emotions I needed for this chapter because the previous few have all contained one emotion I could work off. Anger, pain and so on, but this one required me to meld a lot of emotions into a believable chapter, I hope I've been able to do that. Anyways, I'm not positive whether or not I'll have the next chapter up before the New Year because now with Christmas approaching I'm working overtime to get money. But it might be so keep an eye out. As always if you like this chapter please review.  
  
P.S. To all those reading The Death of a Ranger I'm discontinuing the story. I'm not going to give my reason for it now but I will tell you why in the later chapters  
  
Regards  
  
Boulder 


	21. Girl Talk

Always a Frog, Never a Prince  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Trini couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Kimberly smiling so much.  
  
The wide, dazzling smile that the pink ranger used to use so much, but had failed to do so since she'd returned to Angel Grove, was back on her face, threatening to split her cheeks in two.   
  
The two friends were seated on the edge of the bed in Adams dorm. As soon as she'd finished her lecture Trini had rushed over to see her friend, and try to get her to spill her guts about what had happened last night. But so far Kimberly had been keeping everything pretty close to her chest and all Trini knew was that they were together, and that her best friend looked happier than she'd seen her in a very long time.   
  
Trini clasped hers hands against her chest, "This is so great," Kimberly could do nothing but nod, so far her smile was making words almost impossible to say, "Adam is such a nice guy, smart, sensitive and a major hotty if I do say so myself."  
  
"Trini!" Kimberly laughed, "I would prefer it if you wouldn't refer to my boyfriend as a hotty. I might start to worry about your intentions."  
  
Trini dismissed the comment with a wave of the hand, "Na, he's cute and all but nowhere near my type," he became serious before asking her next question, "So how come…last night…the two of you didn't…" she trailed off, Kimberly blank face stared back at her, Trini rolled her hand signaling that there was more to the sentence, she just wasn't going to say it.  
  
Kimberly raised her eyebrows, an unimpressed look on her face she shifted into a different position so that she was staring her best friend in the eye. "Trini…" she began.  
  
"Yeah," Kimberly wanted to burst out laughing, her best friend couldn't hide the anxious look in her eyes.  
  
"That's none of your business," she smiled showing two rows of dazzling white teeth, Trini's anxious eyes turned into slits as she glared at her friend.  
  
Sighing she lay down with her hands entwined behind her head, "Fine, but tell me this ok?" Kimberly glanced over her shoulder at the currently horizontal Trini, "You two slept in the same bed right?" Kimberly nodded, "And he didn't try anything…at all?"  
  
The pink ranger let out a content sigh before flopping down next to her friend and Adams bed, "Nope, he was the perfect gentleman."  
  
"So…what? You just went to sleep?"  
  
Kimberly shook her head, "Not at first, we just lay here for a while, kissing, and the last thing I remember before I fell asleep was his arms, holding me," she heard Trini let out a disgruntled snort, "And what's wrong with that?"  
  
Trini sat up so she was now looking down at her longtime best friend, "No offense Kim, but when I'm with a guy, I don't want him to hold me…I want him to *fuck* me."  
  
Kimberly's eyes went as wide as saucers and her jaw dropped, "Trini!" she couldn't help but laugh, the person she was talking to no sure had changed a lot since the shy asian girl she'd been introduced to at Angel Grove High. The yellow ranger broke into laughter too, the laughter continued for a while when all of a sudden Trini went quiet.  
  
"Kimberly, I have to tell you something."  
  
The pink ranger immediately stopped laughing, whenever Trini used her full name she usually had something important to say. Sitting up with a concerned frown she looked at Trini, "Okay."  
  
"It's really bad."  
  
Kimberly braced herself, "Trini, you know whatever it is it won't change anything," she grabbed her hand reassuringly, "We're best friends, and nothing's going to change that. Okay?" Trini offered a thankful smile and a small nod, "Go ahead."  
  
Taking a deep breath Trini turned to face Kimberly who was waiting expectantly, "Last night…I did something really stupid," Kimberly remained silent, her mind preparing herself for a host of scenarios that may be confessed, "I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself."  
  
"I'm sure it's not that bad," Kimberly said, patting her friends' hand supportively.  
  
"Oh, but it is," Trini paused moment, psyching herself up for whatever she had to say, "I had sex with Rocky." She blurted the words out taking Kimberly a little by surprise, she examined her friends face carefully, shock was definitely written all over it, however she was sure she noticed something else. 'Was that a smile?' her mind whispered. Sure enough after another moment of seriousness the pink ranger burst into laughter once again, Trini was quite offended, "It's not funny Kim."  
  
However the pink ranger couldn't stop laughing, "Rocky?" she managed to squeak out, Trini nodded, and that started Kimberly's laughter all over again.  
  
Trini buried her head in her hands, "Oh god," she expressed running them through her long black hair, "What have I done?" Kimberly couldn't reply, her whole body was wracked in uncontrollable laughter, the kind that made her sides ache with pain. "Will you be serious for a sec?" Trini stormed, "What am I gonna do, if this gets out I'll never live it down."  
  
Kimberly's laughter eventually subsided leaving behind only a few titters, however instead of answering her friends question she fired back one of her own, "Was it any good?"  
  
This time it was time for Trini to look shocked, Trini stared at Kimberly's grinning face and as the shock wore off a picture of humility replaced it, "Yes," she said the words quickly so they'd hurt less, "Oh god," she cried out in frustration, "Why me? Why him? Out of all the guys on this campus why did it have to be him?"  
  
Having finally calmed down enough to actually answer a question with a level head Kimberly cleared her voice slightly before replying, "It's not that bad Trini, Rocky's a good guy."  
  
"He's an idiot!"  
  
Kimberly shrugged, "Okay, maybe he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he's got a lot of plusses."  
  
"Name five," Trini ordered.  
  
Kimberly hadn't been expecting that, "Um, okay. 1," she held up her index finger, "He's funny, 2," she held up a second finger making a peace sign, "He's not that bad looking," Trini didn't look convinced at that one but shrugged prompting Kimberly to continue, "3, If you need his help, he'll never let you down. You should know that after what the two of you did," the pink ranger pointed an accusing finger at her friend, "4, uh…" she was starting to run out of things to say, "He's a good man, and although he may act like an idiot he has a kind heart."  
  
"There's a difference between acting like an idiot and being an idiot," Trini snapped.  
  
She was ignored as Kimberly held up her thumb and desperately racked her brains for a fifth point, a cunning smile crossed her lips, "5," she giggled slightly, "At least you know he's good in bed."  
  
"Not funny," Trini retorted, Kimberly offered her best smile to her friend whose scowl eventually broke down until she was smiling too.  
  
"Do you like Rocky Trini?" the pink ranger asked, "Honestly!"  
  
Trini sighed, "I don't know, I mean…its Rocky, you know? I've always seen him as the guy whose good fun to be around, always making a fool out of himself just to cheer other people up, a friend. I never thought of him as a guy I'd share my bed with."  
  
Kimberly smiled, "And you honestly thought that I always had the hots for Adam," she paused to look Trini dead in the eye before continuing, "Before this week I just thought of Adam as one of the guys, a friend but no one I'd ever really get close to or get to know really well." That smile was back on her face again, "But people have a way of sneaking up on you, and before you know it you can't imagine letting another day pass without seeing their face, or hearing their voice…or knowing how much they care about you. That's what I have now, and I'm determined not to lose that feeling, because it's what I really want."  
  
Trini eyed her friend carefully, "Did you just wake up this morning and start talking like Oprah Winfrey or has it been that way for a while?"  
  
Kimberly smiled at her friends joke, "You need a tissue?"  
  
Trini shook her head, "I understand what you're saying Kimberly, but I need some time to think about it you know? I'm not ready for all that commitment stuff like you and Adam are. But I appreciate you listening."  
  
"And…"  
  
The yellow ranger sighed, "And…I guess Rocky's not such a bad guy after all. Although he is an idiot, as long as we agree on that I'm fine."  
  
"Totally," the two laughed again.  
  
"I'm glad you've found someone to love as much as you deserve Kim, and don't worry just as you asked I will keep it a secret on pain of death," the pink ranger chuckled, "So…where is the man of the moment?"  
  
Kimberly's smile vanished, "Uh…he went to his lecture earlier and then…he was going to go see Tommy."  
  
Trini hissed, "That encounters gonna be intense."  
  
Kimberly glanced back over her shoulder and out of the window, "Trini…you have no idea."   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Merry Crimbo to all my readers, hope you had a good Christmas and are planning to have an even better New Year. I've had some spare time on my hands between shifts at work so I decided to write this little inbetweener (I know, it's not a real word) as a little treat for all you guys. I know the chapter is short and only features Kimberly and Trini and the background may be a little bland with the whole conversation taking in Adams dorm but I felt it was something that needed doing. One, to try and develop the continuous friendship that Kim and Trini have and Two, to throw in a little comic (hopefully) relief of Trini's encounter with Rocky. Anyways, have a great New Year and if you liked the chapter please review, it is after all the festive season.  
  
Regards  
  
Boulder 


	22. Telling it All

Always a Frog, Never a Prince  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Tommy sat opposite Kat  
  
She couldn't read what he was thinking as she usually could, his posture would change with each passing second and his eyes stared blankly at the floor as if it was just open space.  
  
When they'd gotten home the night before neither said a word, they got undressed, got into bed and went to sleep. But as soon as morning had arrived Tommy was adamant that he wanted his fiancée to explain everything that had happened, everything that she had kept from him. And so she had, she told him everything, her fear of losing the love of her life, the conversation that had taken place after he had left Rocky's dorm, everything. But the same fear remained, the fear of him dumping her and leaving her alone, because whether she liked it or not, she'd lid to him, and Tommy couldn't stand people who lie.  
  
"So let me get this straight," his voice was low and serious, but it was good to see him out of his trance. "You told Kim to leave Angel Grove and never come back."  
  
"Yes," Kat replied, her voice just as quiet as his.  
  
"Because you were afraid that I was going to leave you and go back to Kimberly?" she nodded, not wanting to say the words herself in case he confirmed her fears and it all became a reality. "Is there something I did to make you think that? Or something you've been told?"  
  
"No!" Kat's reply was slightly panicked, and her voice also held a hint of urgency.  
  
"Then why did you think that Katherine? Do you think that just because Kimberly is back I love you any less?" she remained quiet, Tommy ran a hand over his head, Kat had spent all morning explaining to him what was going on, and it was leaving him feeling a little drained.  
  
"I don't know," she said, taking a deep breath she looked up into Tommy's eyes, "Every time Kimberly comes up in a conversation, everyone always says how much the two of you were in love, and that if she hadn't of left then the two of you would still be together now."  
  
Tommy allowed a small smile to cross his lips remembering all of the good times him and Kimberly had together, "Yeah, we probably would be," he noticed Kat's face screw up into confusion and her eyes were starting to well up, "If she hadn't of left then I can't promise that the two of us would be together. But she did leave," he reassuringly took her hand in his, "and I met you. And just because she's back doesn't mean that I love you any less, and it doesn't mean that I'm going to go running back to Kimberly. That chapter of my life is finished, over, done, and I'm ready to start the next one, with you…not Kimberley."  
  
Inadvertent tears fell from Kat's eyes, she wiped them away with the back of her hand and smiled, "I want that too Tommy."  
  
"I know," he paused before speaking again, "But what you said to Kim was wrong, you had no right to tell her to stay away, you do understand that don't you?" Kat nodded, "Okay, well I doubt that we're going to be seeing her anytime soon what with her going home in the next couple of days but try to see her to apologize, for me."  
  
Kat nodded, "I will."  
  
"Good," smiling Tommy gave his bride to be a gentle kiss before moving on to the next subject that he wanted to discuss, "Now, what're we going to do about Adam?"  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Rocky asked as he put his jeep into park outside the apartment block where Tommy and Kat lived, "In case it comes to fist-i-cuffs again you might need my help."  
  
"It won't," Adam replied remotely, he'd told Rocky everything that had happened the night before, and once again the former red ranger had come flying to his aid asking if he wanted any help when Adam went to give the white ranger a 'good kicking'.  
  
"Okay, but if you come back down with blood all over you I'll go up and finish what's left," the red ranger joked as his best friend got out of the jeep and shut the door.  
  
Entering the towering building Adam headed for the elevator and made his way up the five floors in an instant, exiting the elevator pretty soon he found himself standing outside Tommy and Kat's dorm. Raising his fist he knocked three times and waited patiently.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kimberly opened the door with a smile on her face, but that vanished the moment she saw who was standing on the other side. "Who is it?" Trini called from her seated position on the bed, however there was no response from Kimberly who stepped aside and allowed whoever was there access.  
  
Kat entered the dorm carefully, raising her gaze from floor level she noticed Trini seated on the bed staring at her. She was reminded of a time when Jason had joked that one stare from Trini could make enemies spontaneously combust, if that were true Kat was positive that she'd be on fire right now. Kimberly had obviously informed her of everything that had happened.  
  
"So?" Kimberly passed her by and leaned against the far wall, her arms firmly crossed, "What do you want?"  
  
Kat sensed the anger coming off of the former pink ranger, she couldn't blame her really, "I need to talk to you…" she paused, "alone."  
  
"Oh hell no," Trini's voice was full of anger as she flew to her feet, "If you think for one moment that I'm gonna let you…"  
  
"Trini," the controlled sound of Kimberly stopped her best friend in mid sentence, "Why don't you go and get that pizza we were talking about," the yellow didn't seem sure but eventually nodded.  
  
"I'll be five minutes," she took a moment to glare at Kat before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.  
  
"Thanks," Kat said, "I thought for sure she was going to…"  
  
"To be honest Kat, I really couldn't care less what you think," Kat was slightly surprised, she'd never seen her counterpart so filled with anger before, it was unsettling to say the least, "The only reason I told Trini to go is because I want to know what you're going to do about Adam and what you saw."  
  
"Well…we'll talk about that later, but first there's something that I want to say…if you'll let me."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
When Adam first entered the spacious apartment nothing was said, now, with a drink in his hand and leaning against the counter in the kitchen even less was being said. He could see Tommy was nervous, and he was sure Tommy could see how nervous he was too.  
  
Eventually he decided to get started, pushing himself off of the counter he stood up straight and looked Tommy dead in the eye, "About last night," he noticed Tommy shift slightly, "Some things were said, and some things happened that probably shouldn't have, I know you didn't hit Kimberly on purpose, so…I'm sorry I hit you."  
  
Tommy dismissed the apology with a wave of the hand, "Don't worry about it, it was partly my fault, I said some things too," there was another short pause, "About Kat…"  
  
"I was upset when I said those things about her."  
  
Tommy looked slightly surprised by the comment, "Oh, no, no, that's okay, she…um…told me everything that went down between her and Kim. She's over there right now," he noticed Adam's eyebrows raise, "Apologizing, she knows she was wrong."  
  
Adam nodded, the tension in the room was pretty thick, and Adam was hesitant to bring up his next subject, but knew that he had too. "About what you saw, I hope you'll understand that since I never told any of you in the first place I don't want the others to know."  
  
Tommy nodded understandably, "No problem, Kat and I already agreed that your business is your business, nobody else's." There was another pause, "How's Kimberly?"  
  
Adam suddenly became defensive, "Why?" he cursed inside his head, his answer was a little more abrupt than he'd intended.  
  
"I'm not really sure how hard I hit her, I was just wanted to know if she was alright," Tommy's eyes were full of confusion.  
  
"Oh, she's fine. You should know better than anyone Kimberly can take a little pain," it was a cheap shot and Adam knew it, but he still wasn't back to trusting Tommy yet, not after everything that had gone down between the two of them.  
  
The white ranger nodded, "Yeah, I remember."  
  
Adam turned his back to leave but stopped, 'He should know' his mind told him quietly, "You should probably know," he paused so that Tommy was giving him his full attention, "Kimberly and me…we're together now," he turned his head to look at Tommy who just stared into open space, "No one else knows, and we'd appreciate it if you kept it that way."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Tommy looked calm but below the surface Adam could see his blood was boiling.  
  
"I guess you were wrong," Tommy looked at him, "I did have a chance after all…who knew?" turning on his heels he left the apartment and started down the stairs.   
  
He should've been happy, but he wasn't, there was one thing that was troubling him, and Rocky seemed to sense it as he climbed into the jeep.  
  
"That bad huh?" his old friend asked.  
  
Adam shook his head, "No, it went fine, he agreed that he wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
Rocky was confused, "So how come you look like you just dropped the game winning touchdown at the superbowl?"  
  
The black ranger was silent for a while, figuring that he wasn't going to tell him Rocky shifted the car into drive and started back towards the student dorms. "I lied to Kimberly this morning," the black ranger suddenly blurted out.  
  
"How do you mean?" Rocky asked, stealing a glance at his friend before putting his eyes back on the road.  
  
"She asked how I got my scars…I told her my step father did them."  
  
"He did do them Adam," Rocky stated firmly knowing what was coming next.  
  
"But I didn't tell her why he did them, I didn't tell her that he did them because I was a murderer," he lurched forward as Rocky slammed on the brakes.   
  
Horns blared as the few cars that were behind them passed by, shaking their fists and throwing insults, but Rocky ignored them. Turning to his best friend he pointed a finger at him, "Don't ever say that again, it wasn't your fault. You know that, you didn't know."  
  
Adam's head snapped left to stare at his friend, "But I should've known, but I didn't want to know, I ignored her and told her to go do something else."  
  
"You didn't mean become our ball fetcher," Rocky yelled before calming himself down, "It was an accident Adam, the car was going too fast, she ran out into the road and she died, you can't change that."  
  
"I know that Rocky, but when she died…" Adam stopped himself and turned to his best friend, "We can debate this all we want, let's just go."  
  
Rocky nodded, "Okay, but I know why you didn't tell Kimberly. It's not because you feel guilty about what happened to your sister, it's because you know you're not."  
  
But despite what his best friend said, Adam wasn't listening.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Both Adam and Rocky entered the black rangers dorm to a fit of giggles. Both pink and yellow rangers were seated on the bed finishing off what seemed to be a giant pizza. However as soon as Kimberly noticed Rocky she burst into laughter only to get swatted by Trini who was beginning to turn a light shade of red.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Adam asked, confused by the way his new girlfriend had reacted to seeing the red ranger.  
  
"No!" both red and yellow ranger responded simultaneously causing Kimberly to burst into laughter all over again.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Kimberly smiled, approaching Adam she leaned up and placed a lingering kiss on his lips.  
  
This time a simultaneous "Awwwww," came from their two friends.  
  
Adam pulled away from Kimberly momentarily to look at both of the grinning rangers and state firmly, "Shut it!" going back to Kimberly he kissed her again, cupping her face in his hands they eventually separated, "Hello."  
  
"Hi," Kimberly beamed before seemingly remembering where he had been, "How'd it go?"  
  
"Okay, he agreed to…" he stalled seeing Trini seated on the bed.  
  
"Don't worry I know," Kimberly cut in, "Kat came around earlier, she told me that she and Tommy discussed it and were keeping quiet," Adam nodded, "and…she came around to apologize," he couldn't help but smile at the way she said that sentence, "and she wanted to give me this," she held up an envelope in her hand.  
  
"It's not a bomb, is it?"  
  
"No, it's a wedding invitation. So…I guess she meant it," Adam shrugged, he was more preoccupied with just looking at her, trying to feel anything less than ecstatic that the two of them were together.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Trini called from the background.  
  
"Kat," Kimberly replied not taking her eyes off of Adam.  
  
"Whore," this brought about laughter from both rangers who turned to Trini, "What?"  
  
"For starters its whom," Rocky said taking a seat on the reclining chair.  
  
"What?" Trini snapped.  
  
"It's not who are you talking about…it's whom are you talking about," he looked over at Adam, "Right," however Adam wasn't paying any attention as he was once again feeling the soft caresses of Kimberly's lips against his.  
  
Trini smiled seeing the two kissing and stood up, "Well, I'll guess I'll be getting back to my dorm," she headed for the door but stalled, turning around she looked at Rocky as if slightly confused, "Well, are you coming or not?"  
  
Rocky was out of the chair in a flash and bypassed Adam who ignored him for a moment before seemingly realizing what just happened, breaking away from Kimberly he looked around only to see a closing door and turned back to Kimberly, "What the…"  
  
"Shh," she placed a finger against his lips, "I'll explain later," she whispered before pulling him back down into a passionate kiss that there would undoubtedly be many more of in the future.   
  
At least, as long as she had anything to say about it  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
By Boulder  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Okay, chapter 22 is up. There will be one more chapter after this, which will be the prologue, and I have decided whether or not I'm going to do a sequel, I'm just not going to tell you yet. I had some fun with this chapter as it is the last proper one of the story, it was fun writing the uncertainty of Kat and the slight confusion of Tommy as they are two characters that are usually prominent in other stories but really third string in mine. It's not that I hate them but I enjoyed developing the personalities of the characters so much that I didn't have much time for them. Rocky is the joker, Trini is the sadistic but reliable friend, Adam is the tortured soul and Kimberly is the person who wants to help everyone else but usually needs help herself.  
  
Anyways, as I said, the prologue is to come and then I will let you know whether this is the end of the story. As always, if you like the story please review and I hope you all had a great New Year.   
  
Regards  
  
Boulder 


	23. Don't Forget Me

Always a Frog, Never a Prince  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kimberly sat perched on the end of the bath watching as Adam negotiated the difficult task of shaving in front of a smashed mirror. It wasn't easy for the black ranger, seeing for of him at once was a little distracting to say the least, he could also see Kimberly behind him, watching with bright brown eyes, and was sure that if it wasn't for the shaving foam plastered over his face, he'd blush.  
  
"Ah, shit," bringing the razor away he pressed his index finger to the small cut on his neck that was beginning to seep blood.  
  
Kimberly rolled her eyes, "It's funny, women have to go through the very painful process of waxing and yet you can't even shave properly."  
  
"Hey," Adam turned and pointed the razor at her, "It's trickier than it looks, plus it wasn't my fault, I was distracted by your beauty."  
  
The pink ranger smiled, "Naturally," she said while flicking her hair over her shoulder. She could see Adam was having difficulties, that was a given judging by the fact that he'd been standing in front of the mirror for ten minutes and had only managed to shave his neck. "Come here," she patted the spot next to her.  
  
Adam turned around, "Why?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just come here," grabbing the razor less hand she sat him next to her and stood up, "Give me the razor," she held out her hand.  
  
"Uh…I'm not so sure that's such a good idea."  
  
"Adam, trust me," she smiled as he grudgingly passed it over, "Thank you," she chirped while taking a seat on his lap, "Stay very still," she warned while pressing the razor gently to his cheek, Adam had his eyes jammed closed and was imagining what he was going to look like with no cheeks.  
  
He felt Kimberly drag the razor in an upward motion and was surprised, not to mention relieved, when he felt absolutely no pain. Opening his eyes he could see she was watching what she was doing very closely as she made the second stroke with again no pain felt by the black ranger.  
  
Feeling Adam hold her slightly tighter Kimberly glanced at him, "Are you okay? I didn't cut you did I?" she waited for a response but didn't get one as Adam stared back at her. "What?" now she was beginning to blush, "What is it?"  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go," he eventually replied.  
  
Kimberly smiled sadly, "Yeah, me too. But on the plus side Christmas isn't that far away, I'll be back then," happiness was evident in her voice and she continued with her work.  
  
"Won't your mother mind you coming over here for Christmas? And what about your dad, I mean…it won't look very…"  
  
"Adam!" she said firmly, cutting him off, "If you don't stop talking while I'm trying to shave you I'm gonna end up slicing something off," he nodded and closed his mouth. "Besides, my mother will be happy for more time alone with her husband, and daddy is way too preoccupied with work anyway," she noticed Adam trying not to smile, "What now?"  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Hey," she pointed the razor at his face, "You wanna keep your lips, you stop talking."  
  
"Done," the rest of the time was spent in peace. Kimberly was amazed at the comfort she was feeling, it was the first time in her mind that she'd actually felt that they were a real couple, and she could tell Adam felt it too. His arms weren't tense around her like he was afraid, they were relaxed showing that he trusted her, and his eyes were stared at her with a kind of happiness that she'd never seen in him before.  
  
  
  
She knew from that moment on, she would miss him like crazy.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kimberly, for the second time that week, stood amongst the hustle and bustle of Angel Grove Airport. The only difference this time was that she wasn't on her own, most of her friends were there to see her off apart from Zack who'd had to work and Tanya who was in the middle of a lecture in collage.  
  
Both she and Adam had said their goodbyes an hour ago and now he was stood behind Jason and Tommy with a somber look on his face. Rocky was in the middle of a game of hangman with Billy and was getting more and more frustrated by the fact that the former blue ranger was virtually impossible to beat. Looking out of the window she turned seeing Aisha and Kat approach, "Hey guys," she offered a friendly smile to the both of them.  
  
"Hi," Kat began a little uncertain, "we thought we'd say goodbye now, we kinda don't wanna get crushed when all the guys rush you for a hug," she offered her hand out, "I hope you can make it to the wedding Kimberly."  
  
Kimberly stared at the hand for a moment before a smile crossed her lips, "Thanks Kat, I'll be there. And I hope we're better friends than that," moving forward slightly the two embraced in a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kat whispered gently.  
  
"I know," Kimberly responded.  
  
Adam watched as Kimberly and Kat hugged and turned to look at Tommy, "We don't have to do that do we?"  
  
The white ranger chuckled and shook his head, "I think we're too manly."  
  
The sound of the tour operator's voice sounded over an intercom telling the room that passengers on the flight from Angel Grove to Orlando were to start boarding. Sighing Kimberly picked up her bag and turned to face the group, "Well guys, I hope I see you all again real soon."  
  
"We do too Kim," Jason agreed hugging her gently.  
  
Kimberly went through each person individually and gave each one a hug (yes, even Tommy) until she came to Adam, "Thank you for having me," she hugged him tightly, "I love you," she whispered, "Don't forget me."  
  
"Never," he whispered in reply before letting her go.  
  
Smiling Kimberly waved to all of her friends and disappeared through the gate and down the hall, "Hey," Adam turned to look at Rocky, "You okay bro?"  
  
Adam smiled, "Yeah, I'm great."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
In the bleak nothingness of space a large dragon shaped shadow descended upon the moon. Inside Lord Zedd grinned sadistically and watched through his cracked red visor at the once again familiar sight of Earth looming on the horizon.  
  
Stepping back away from the window he faced Goldar who shrank away slightly in view of his master, large battle scars adorned his body at the metal ribcage he had was severely blackened as if burnt by something, but even-so, Zedd had never been happier.  
  
"Remove that trash from Serpenterra and prepare my throne room for our arrival."  
  
"Yes my liege," Goldar's face was also different, he now had only one eye buy he still stood proud and tall. Moving over to where the room was darker he grinned sickly down at the carcasses that had been piled up there. Finster, Squat Baboo where all there, there blank eyes staring into nothingness as their mouths hung open where their dying screams had emanated. He lifted two of the bodies on to his shoulders exposing more bodies, alien bodies which were quickly decomposing thanks to lack of water.  
  
"Goldar!" Zedd thundered, "Will you hurry up, I don't have all day."  
  
"I apologise Lord Zedd," moving away Goldar allowed another smile to cross his lips, not even the Aquitar rangers could stop his beloved master, and with all of the former rangers retired they would never expect another attack. Dumping the bodies into the trash shoot Goldar went back to get the others, he watched as Zedd stood in front of the view screen, his metal finger clicking as he tapped it impatiently against the walls of the titanic beast.   
  
Yes, Zedd was a new man, a better more ruthless leader, and now the power rangers didn't stand a chance.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
By Boulder  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Dum, dum, dum.  
  
Okay, as most of you have probably guessed by now there is going to be a sequel. But before you get all excited don't, because before I do the sequel I'll be doing a different power rangers story probably. I've left a lot of loose ends to continue onto in the sequel plus the reintroduction of Zedd, where's Rita you ask? Ahh, you'll have to wait and see. Anyways, I didn't want this chapter to be too dramatic, I figured it would be best if the feud between Kat and Kim would end here as I don't want to keep on beating a dead horse so to speak. I know there's not much depth in this epilogue (thanks Hagar for pointing out my mistake) but it was really a means to an end for the story so I just wanted one scene with Kim/Adam and that's it. I also promised to say why I wasn't continuing one of my other fics (The Death of a Ranger). The reason basically is that I intend to use parts of that storyline in the sequel to this, that doesn't mean anyone's going to die though.  
  
I'd love to thank each one of you individually for the support you've given, especially the people who's followed the story from the early chapters (you know who you are), but unfortunately there's so many names it's probably take up about a page. So I want to thank all of you so much for supporting this fic, you're the ones who made the fic continue. So thanks a million billion squillion to each and every one of you. And if you're interested keep an eye out for the sequel, it should be up in a couple of months.  
  
Anyways, so long, adios, take care and good luck.  
  
Regards  
  
Boulder 


End file.
